La piel de la memoria
by Piel-Canela
Summary: La piel es el órgano más sensible del cuerpo humano y capaz de desencadenar las memorias más profundas de un romance. HxA [Agradezco a M0nyart (mikosarthouse.) por permitirme usar su arte como parte de la portada]
1. Celos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son originalmente de Craig Bartlett, no soy dueña de ellos por eso el uso de los mismo es con un fin de entretenimiento.**

 **Esta historia está historia será una compilación de memorias sobre Arnold y Helga, no siempre llevaran una secuencia sin embargo todas serán en la misma línea temporal. Ojalá les guste, espero sus comentarios.**

* * *

 **Celos**

Arnold no se consideraba una persona celosa, al contrario siempre fue un chico que trato de mantener en equilibrio sus emociones, o al menos eso paso hasta los trece años, incluso con Helga como su matona personal se jactaba de tener un registro limpio, salvo aquella vez donde le arrojo pintura, pero fuera de ello jamás perdió el control de sus emociones, no a los diez, pero si a los trece, todo comenzó a suceder después de que la chica ojiazul le confesara su amor en una azotea de Industrias Futuro, todo quedo de lado con un pacto en común "el calor del momento", pero en el fondo ambos sabían que no era así y sólo el paso del tiempo se en cargo de hacerlo notar.

Desde la confesión de Helga ella cambio poco a poco, no dejo de lado su lado duro pero se suavizo en otros aspectos, al menos con los chicos de su clase era más amable, incluso se volvió un poco más afeminada, un poco de rímel y pestañas enchinadas, se deshizo de su uniceja, usaba brillo labial y un poco de perfume, de hecho se volvió la protectora del grupo, pues esa era su forma de demostrar el que los quería e importaban, así fue consolidando su personalidad, un tanto misteriosa, seria pero con un corazón de oro, dejo que su lado intelectual y geek reluciera, después de todo nadie se atrevía a molestar a los puños de Pataki y sus amigos, sin saberlo se convertía en una chica atractiva para los niños de la escuela, pues era femenina sin empalagar, el hecho de que siguiera jugando beisbol y otros deportes de contacto con los niños le daba un plus, así lentamente fue dejando niños enamorados y sin saberlo uno de ellos era el rubio de cabeza de balón.

Helga seguía enamorada de Arnold pero aún no se atrevía a confesarse nuevamente, por eso decidió cambiar, primero para mostrarse a ella misma que podía ser una mejor persona, esos cambios se originaron en las visitas diarias con la Dra. Bliss, mientras más segura y cambios proyectaba las sesiones se redujeron a dos sesiones semanales, en ese tiempo Helga se volvió más fuerte emocional y psicológicamente, aunque aún se percibían huellas de sus problemas familiares ya no era presa de ellos, Phoebe siempre estuvo para ella y con el pasar del tiempo Arnold también se volvió cercano a ella, su obsesión fue disminuyendo para volverse un amor más sano, ahora eran mejores amigos y aunque aún no se sentía plena comenzaba a ser feliz.

A los once años Lila se volvió la novia oficial de Arnold, fue un duro golpe para ambos rubios Helga pensó en regresar a los viejos hábitos pero mostrándose madura y fuerte se aferró a su amistad pero se desahogaba en sus clases de AMM (recomendación de la Dra. Bliss para sacar sus frustraciones y volverse más disciplinada), Arnold por su parte sentía que algo no encajaba del todo lo que le resultaba frustrante porque al fin estaba con Lila, sin embargo varias veces se encontró suspirando mientras miraba a su mejor amiga rubia, al principio no le dio importancia así que siguió con su vida y amistad como si nada, citas y besos con Lila, tardes de película y risas con Helga. Una tarde mientras paseaba de la mano con Lila por el parque escucho la risa de Helga, pero no era cualquiera sino una de esas espontaneas que creyó sólo él escucharía, giro su cabeza para encontrar a la rubia abrazada al cuello de Rory mientras este le daba vueltas, Rory era compañero un compañero de AMM de Helga tenía catorce años , también rubio y con una construcción muscular que envidiaban muchos chicos; en cuanto los ojos de Arnold captaron la escena que se daba cerca del pequeño río que cruzaba el parque sintió un fuego que nacía de su estómago y se expandía por su cuerpo, le sensación le gritaba a Arnold moviera sus manos en puños y tuviera la necesidad de golpear la sonrisa de Rory, sólo Lila lo movió de su trance mientras tomaba otra vez su mano y salían del parque, después de ese día Helga y Rory eran novios, su noviazgo al igual que el de Arnold y Lila sólo duro un año, al final ambos rubios se cansaron de la sensación de vacío que experimentaban, sin saberlo ambos habían llegado a estar a la misma altura de su amor.

Era una tarde de mayo cuando el rubio y el chico de tez morena regresaban del Gerld Field, venían platicando animadamente cuando al llegar a la puerta de la casa de huéspedes cuando el abuelo animadamente le pidió a ambos chicos que pasaran, pues había llegado un paquete muy especial para su nieto. Ambos chicos corriendo a la sala donde el rubio tomo una carta con el sello de San Lorenzo, la carta le hacía acreedor a un viaje junto con sus compañeros de clase para viajar al selvático país, eso también significaba un boleto para encontrar a sus padres y los Ojos Verdes. Un mes después la clase de Ps 118 viajaba a San Lorenzo con el Sr. Simmons, este demás decir que además de la múltiples aventuras y con ayuda de sus mejores amigos el ojiverde logro encontrarse con su padres. Pasaron juntos lo que restaba del viaje, sin embargo Arnold decidió quedarse con sus padres un año, tras el cual se turnarían sus padres en ir a Hollywood y al siguiente periodo vacacional Arnold y sus abuelos irían a San Lorenzo, antes de partir Arnold beso a Helga y le pidió le esperase un año para poder conquistarla.

Un año después a los trece los rubios se formalizaban como novios, desde ese momento Arnold tuvo que reaprender un nuevo equilibrio pues su novia era sumamente intensa en emociones, como cualquier artista, sin embargo amo cada momento. La pareja no se había separado hasta su segundo año en la universidad, Arnold estudiaba antropología en la Universidad de Berkeley y Helga estudio Artes con especialidad en Literatura en Bennington College, sin embargo un mal entendido los separo por un periodo de casi siete meses.

Siete meses después de la separación Arnold estaba con esa sensación de celos apoderándose de él mientras veía a su exnovia bailando cerca de la pista del bar con un tal Daniel, ahí estaba ella con un vestido negro entallado bailando a la par de la canción de The Killers que suena en las bacinas, eso dejaba al chico de ojos verdes con su quinta o sexta copa, mezcal para ser exactos, conoció ese tipo de alcohol gracias a Helga en uno de sus viajes a México, ahora aquí lo bebía con ironía mientras bebía sus penas acompañadas del ritmo de Mr. Brightside…

Helga se dejaba besar por el chico moreno, los tragos hacían efecto en Arnold, se quedó viendo al vacío imaginando con la letra lo que la rubia encantadora estaba haciendo ahora que no estaba con él.

 _It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss_

 _Now I'm falling asleep_

 _And she's calling a cab_

 _While he's having a smoke_

 _And she's taking a drag_

 _Now they're going to bed_

 _And my stomach is sick_

 _And it's all in my head_

 _But she's touching his chest_

 _Now, he takes off her dress_

 _Now, letting me go…_

Sólo podía ver a Helga vestida con esa sonrisa seductora que derrite a los hombres, ese tal Daniel besaba su cuello y pasaba sus manos por su ya desnuda espalda, ella gemía y él no dejaba de recorrer su cuerpo, ahora de él, notaba que su piel hacía mucho contraste: rubio contra moreno, no quedaba, ya no había nada que los separará y ese gemido lo confirmaba, en su entrega dejaba de lado su historia, su amor. A esas alturas el tatuaje en su cadera le quemaba y exigía ser arrancado así como ella lo arrancaba a él de su vida.

 _And I just can't look it's killing me_

 _And taking control_

 _Jealousy, turning saints into the sea_

 _Swimming through sick lullabies_

 _Choking on your alibis_

Ahí estaba el rubio siendo consumido por ese fuego en sus venas, por el vacío en su estómago y la neblina roja que aparecía frente a sus ojos, ni siquiera noto que debido a la fuerza ejercida por su mano el vaso se quebraba y sangraba.

 _But it's just the price I pay_

 _Destiny is calling me_

 _Open up my eager eyes_

 _'Cause I'm Mr Brightside…_

 _Flashback_

 _Hace siete meses Helga y él habían discutido por una oferta que ella había recibido para estudiar un semestre en Oxford, todo habría sido perfecto de no haber sido que a Arnold lo recibirían en la misma universidad pero hasta un semestre después, ambos estarían separados por un año, ninguno supo cómo lidiar con el coraje de no verse por un año así que hicieron lo más natural, pelear, esa misma noche Arnold acudió a una fiesta era invitado por Fanny una chica de derecho que le coteaba sin embargo no le interesaba, pero esa noche de fiesta la prudencia lo abandono, se emborracho y despertó en la cama de Fanny, no recordaba nada, pero eso no era lo peor sino que Helga había volado para disculparse y lo encontró en la cama con otra chica, dos semanas después Fanny anunciaba que estaba embarazada de Arnold, la relación entre los rubios estaba más que finalizada. Helga partió a Oxford tratando de olvidar su dolor, y con pesares Arnold se hizo cargo de su supuesto hijo; era el segundo trimestre del embarazo cuando él rubio escucho una conversación entre la supuesta madre de su hijo y una amiga suya donde decía que al fin había logrado arreglar su futuro pues Arnold era guapo y rico, ese embarazo era sólo una garantía, el ojiverde estaba más que molesto, una parte de él no quería hacerse responsable de ese hijo pues no lo creía suyo, así que en el siguiente chequeo sus dudas crecieron, desde la fiesta habían pasado seis meses sin embargo el Dr. McLuke Menciono que eran siete, así que inmediatamente pidió una muestra de ADN, Fanny se negó alegando que sería riesgoso para el niño pero el Dr. McLuke dijo que no habría riesgos, dos semanas después junto con una pruebe negativa Fanny confesaba que nunca tuvieron sexo, sólo era un plan para comprar su futuro._

 _Esa misma noche voló a Vermont sólo para encontrar a Helga bailando y besando a otro hombre, según el barman Jack, amigo de Helga ella había decidido seguir adelante y darle una oportunidad a Daniel, así que é solo se embriago y la miro._

 _End flashback._

 _But it's just the price I pay_

 _Destiny is calling me_

 _Open up my eager eyes_

 _'Cause I'm Mr Brightside_

Arnold estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no noto a Helga golpear a Daniel cuando este se quiso propasar, tampoco vio a Jack marcando a la policía para que se llevarán a un muy borracho Daniel del bar, así que su consternación fue mucha cuando una suave y cálida mano le acaricio la mejilla, postro su vista en esa fuente de calor e hizo contacto con unos ojos azules que hace mucho no veía.

-¿Helga?- pregunto temeroso

-Arnold, ¿qué haces aquí?-su voz era quebrada y no sabía si era de tristeza, decepción o simplemente porque le dolía verlo.

-Yo…Yo…- él tartamudeo

 _I never..._

 _I never..._

 _I never..._

 _I never..._

-Shhh- ella susurro mientras ponía su dedo en los agrietados labios de Arnold

\- ¡No era mío!, ¡ella mintió ¡- Arnold decía con rabia por la mentira y por dolor de haber perdido a su novia por ello, lloraba en el pecho de Helga mientras liberaba esa pesada verdad.

-¿¡Qué!?- ella pregunto consternada

-¡Fanny mintió!- grito -¡Por su culpa te perdí!, ¡la odio!-

La ira en la voz de Arnold consterno a Helga, sabía que rara vez él tenía sentimientos tan negativos por alguien, así que sólo dijo la única verdad que su corazón le pedía dijera al destrozado chicho que se escondía en su pecho –Nunca deje de amarte, y no me has pedido-

Ambos se abrazaron y lloraron hasta que Jack anuncio que era hora de cerrar, Arnold aún no estaba del todo sobrio pero tenía mayor lucidez que hace unas horas, Helga lo abrazo mientras subían al taxi, y juntos regresaban a su apartamento, ese que hace un año el rubio no visitaba, ambos tendrían mucho de qué hablar, pero hasta que la luz del sol no se viera ambos tendrían que llorar para limpiar su dolor y dar paso a la reconciliación.

* * *

 **La canción es Mr. Brightside- The Killers**

 **Espero que sea de su agrado, este es mi primer fic de Hey Arnold.**


	2. Cambios violentos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son originalmente de Craig Bartlett, no soy dueña de ellos por eso el uso de los mismo es con un fin de entretenimiento.**

 **Abordare una temática de violencia de género, fue difícil escribir esto porque al menos en los últimos años aquí en México la violencia contra la mujer ha crecido desmesuradamente, es muy triste que estos casos sean parte de la realidad mexicana y aunque en su mayoría estos no terminan bien al menos aquí en mi historia sí, plante este escenario porque marca en muchos aspectos la vida de Arnold, Helga y sus respectivas familias, hasta el momento este es el único capítulo más oscuro que planeo escribir, así como el más largo. Ojalá sea de su agrado y espero puedan comentar que les parece la historia.**

* * *

Un desnudo Arnold miraba la claraboya desde su ventana, tenía ambas manos detrás de su cabeza y por manta llevaba el cuerpo de su novia. Ambos tenían quince años, dos años de noviazgo y toda la tensión sexual que la adolescencia y las hormonas traen consigo, sintió que Helga comenzaba a salir de su pequeña siesta después de un buen orgasmo, por ello puso uno de sus brazos en la espalda baja de la rubia mientras hacía pequeños círculos, su parte romántica siempre le hacía darle la bienvenida del mundo de los sueños con besos o caricias, amaba sentir su piel además de disfrutar ególatramente los ronroneos que hacía cuando la acariciaba, parecía un gatito.

-Mmmm, ¿No deberías estar durmiendo cabeza de balón?- pregunto ella con voz adormilada

-Tome una pequeña siesta de minutos pero al parecer tú te has alargado por casi una hora- respondió mientras la acercaba más hacía él.

-Eres un acosador, mirar a una mujer mientras duerme, ¡qué enfermo!- bromeo ella mientras le daba un beso en el pecho.

-Enfermo pero de amor- hicieron contacto visual y ambos se sonrojaron, no dijeron más palabras y se besaron apasionadamente.

-También te amo- dijo Helga al terminar su beso y acurrucarse en el hueco de su cuello.

Se quedaron ahí abrazados hasta que la ojiazul se levantó abruptamente causando que el calor abandonara el cuerpo de su rubio novio quien rápidamente tapo sus genitales con una almohada, haciendo reír a la chica.

-Ahora tienes vergüenza, ¡criminal!, cabeza de balón ya te he visto desnudo muchas veces- sin un atisbo de pena bromeo ella mientras se ponía la camisa roja a cuadros de Arnold.

-¡Helga!- el ojiverde apenas dijo su nombre se volvió rojo de la cara- ¿a dónde vas?- pregunto cuando la vio en su camisa.

-A la cocina, resulta que ciertas actividades me causaron hambre- ella lo miro pícaramente – ¿quieres algo de comer?, creo que aun sobro algo de pizza-

-Sí gracias, si me das un minuto voy contigo-

-No es necesario Arnoldo, me gusta más cenar en la cama, además mi novio se ve más sexy así- le giño un ojo y salió rápidamente del cuarto.

Arnold sólo sonrió cuando la vio la puerta cerrarse, no era ajeno a este tipo de escenas, de hecho las disfrutaba enormemente, amaba ese lado sexy y coqueto de Helga, desde que ella cumplió quince pareciera que su libido se hizo cargo de su cuerpo, no se quejaba pero al principio se sintió muy abrumado sobre todo porque él caballero que vivía dentro de él era renuente a dejar salir ese lado pasional que tenía, temía que llegaría el punto en el que no pudiera contenerse y lastimara a su novia sin embargo como con otras muchas cosas Helga le ayudo a abrazar ese lado de él, incluso ahora con un poco de liberación sexual era más fácil vivir el día a día, claro aún no habían concretado la penetración sin embargo exploraban otras formas de sexo, aprendieron a descubrirse en cuanto a lo que les gustaba, ritmo, fuerza y demás, era como un largo juego previo antes del premio, últimamente era más difícil contenerse para él, deseaba tanto entrar en ella y sentir la fusión de sus cuerpos, pero aún no era el momento, la rubia entendió y a cambio le permitió una experiencia que les acercara a la penetración, el petting, era como el acto sexual pero aún con ropa interior, a veces ambos la usarían, otras él o ella quedarían totalmente desnudos pero no ambos pues ese sería su punto de no retorno y hasta entonces se sentía muy bien explorar esta nueva fase.

Cuando Helga llego Arnold ya se había puesto los boxers, ella sonrió ante la vista y se dirigió al sillón rojo, ambos comieron mientras compartían pequeños besos y bromas. Era alrededor de las dos de la madrugada cuando los bostezos se hicieron frecuentes por lo que volvieron a la cama, parecían casados ambos conocían la rutina del otro, secretamente Arnold se tardaba más en acostarse ya que era adicto a ese pequeño baile que su rubia novia hacia al quitarse la ropa, ella amaba dormir desnuda aun cuando nevaba pues decía que el roce de su piel con las sábanas era placentero el simplemente aprovechaba ese gusto para seguir tocando su piel desnuda por más tiempo.

El silencio los arrullaba lentamente hasta el chico de cabeza rara hizo una pregunta que le molestaba desde hace algunos meses:

-Helga, ¿sigues despierta?- pregunto

-Sí pero ya estoy cansada- ambos sonrieron ante la insinuación

-No hablaba sobre eso, más bien hay una pregunta que quisiera me respondieras-

Ella tomo una almohada y la coloco debajo de sus brazos usándola como apoyo quedando frente a frente al ojiverde – Esta bien, haz tu mejor tiro-

-Amo que pases algunas noches conmigo pero me confunde el por qué ya no quieres ir a casa de Olga, sé que su relación ha mejorado pero no entiendo que paso para que no quisieras regresar, ¿dijo algo?, dime por favor-había genuina preocupación en sus palabras.

Helga no estaba preparada para ese cuestionamiento, le tomó por sorpresa, sin embargo lo ama y confiaba en él así que decidió decirle la verdad…

-¿Helga?-

-Te escuche- respondió en un susurro

-¿Entonces, me dirás?

Nuevamente tardo en responder y cuando lo hizo hablo en un susurro casi inaudible –Tengo miedo-

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Me siento incómoda- cambio rápidamente su respuesta

-¿Por qué?-

Helga se giró para quedar acostada de lado, Arnold la imito y ambos se miraron fijamente.

-¿Qué pasa amor?- que el rubio usará apodos cariñosos no era raro, pero cuando los usaba en el marco de pláticas serias implicaba que realmente se preocupaba y alarmaba por lo que aquejara a su novia.

Ella suspiró -Arnold tienes que prometerme que no vas a exagerar sí te platico esto-

-Ok, lo prometo-

-Es James, fuera de que sea un idiota me hace sentir incómoda- respondió mientras quitaba una pelusa inexistente de las sábanas.

Arnold sintió que por un momento su respiración lo dejaba, miles de pensamientos preocupantes pasaron por su mente pero los callo y prefirió preguntarle antes de hacerse de ideas insanas y locas.

-¿Acaso te ha hecho algo?- preguntó casi con miedo

-No, no, pero sus miradas son muy incómodas y juraría que la última vez me estaba espiando cuando nadaba en la alberca que tienen en su casa- soltó rápidamente su respuesta

-Helga, ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho?, más bien ¿por qué no se lo has dicho a Olga o tus padres?- cuestionó mientras quitaba un mechón de su rostro y lo pasaba por su oído

-¿Bromeas verdad?, Olga se sentiría ofendida por decir algo así de su esposo, Bob seguramente me acusaría de querer romper con ese matrimonio por celos y Miriam ni siquiera me escucharía y aunque fuera al tercer batido lo olvidaría-

-¿Y yo?, ¿por qué no me habías platicado sobre ello?- su tono era muy suave

-No quería alarmante, creía que lo tenía controlado pero últimamente he comenzado a sentir miedo, muy "casualmente" me lo encuentro cuando estoy con Phoebe o las chicas, pero además de mi miedo temo por la seguridad de Olga, la semana pasada duramente la cena en casa vi que tenía un moretón en la mejilla, casi no lo noto hasta que vi que se lo retocaba-

-¿Crees que James le esté pegando?- se estremeció al pensarlo

-Sí, pero seguramente se niega a hablar por miedo a quebrar su matrimonio, además sabes que él tiene mucho dinero, quizás amenace con quebrar el negocio de Bob o algún tipo de amenaza, el chiste es que no lo quiero cerca-

Se sostuvieron de las manos cada uno pendido en sus pensamientos.

-Si alguna vez se atreve a tocarte lo mato- la voz de Arnold era fría

Ella se atragantó -¿Qué?-

-Soy capaz de matarlo si se atreve a hacerte algo-

-Arnold no digas esas cosas, eres incapaz de matar una mosca- Helga trataba de convencerse a sí misma

-Por defenderte soy capaz de todo, no sé qué haría si te pasara algo algo, pero en verdad haré todo lo que está en mis manos por defenderte de todo él mal del mundo- la beso en la frente

-Lo sé- ella respondió en beso con uno en la mejilla -te amo-

-También te amo- le dio esa sonrisa retorcida que la derretía - Y gracias por confiar en mi-

Durmieron abrazados sintiéndose protegidos en los brazos del otro.

 **Un mes después**

Helga se paseaba impaciente por la cocina de Sunset Arms

-Eleonor estás por hacer un hoyo, ¿qué tienes?, ¿acaso peleaste con Kimba?- Pookie preguntó con dulzura

Ante la pregunta de quién ya consideraba su abuela Helga paro y sonrío -No Pookie, es sólo que mis ideas están muy locas-

-Bueno en ese caso será mejor que aprendas a domarlas- respondió mientras sonreía

Después de ello la cena transcurrió sin inconvenientes. La pareja de rubios planeo ir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad de noche, pero él noto que la ojiazul estaba intranquila, justo cuando iba a preguntarle ella habló:

-Olga no me ha hablado-

-Seguramente ha estado ocupada-

-No Arnold, ella siempre me marca ya sea por la mañana o la noche pero lo hace, hoy se cumple una semana que lo marca a la casa, incluso Bob se ha preocupado pero dijo que James sólo le comunicó que está enferma- su voz se quebraba

-¿Quieres ir a verla?-

-¿Me acompañarías?- había esperanza en si voz

-Sí, pero creo que mejor vamos con alguien más-

-Creo que sería lo mejor, gracias-

Regresaron a la pensión, el abuelo era el único despierto.

-Acabo muy temprano la cita, no- se burló un poco

-No es eso abuelo- Arnold se frotó el brazo

-¿Qué pasa pequeño?- a pesar de los años el abuelo seguía dirigiéndose a él con el mismo apodo

-Mmm, es, bueno- no encontraba las palabras

-Es Olga, ella está en peligro Phil- Helga hablo contundentemente

El abuelo la miro a los ojos, en cuanto hicieron contacto visual no perdió el tiempo y fue por las llaves del Packard, durante el camino a la lujosa casa de Olga le explico todo.

Aparcaron en la casa frente a la colina, sólo estaba a quince minutos a las afueras de Hillwood, pero parecía que eran kilómetros.

-Abuelo espera afuera por cualquier cosa, nosotros te marcamos sí pasa algo-

Se tomaron de las manos y entraron a la mansión, sólo la luz de la oficina de James estaba prendida pero no se escucha sonido alguno, Arnold vigilaba detrás de Helga pues sólo ella conocía el lugar, caminaron por los pasillos, revisaron los cuartos pero aún nada de Olga, finalmente llegaron al cuarto del matrimonio pero no había nadie, sin embargo la luz del baño estaba prendida, cuando Helga abrió la puerta vio a su hermana llorando frente al espejo mientras se limpiaba la sangre que salía de sus labios y de un corte en la mejilla.

-¡Olga!, ¡criminal!, ¿¡fue James verdad!?- ni siquiera sintió que las lágrimas salían de sus ojos

Arnold entró corriendo cuando escucho a su novia gritar, en cuando vio a su cuñada desapareció su shock, salió del cuarto para llamar a la policía, también le aviso a su abuelo de lo sucedió por ello le pidió que esperará a los oficiales y los guiará cuando llegaran, haciendo las llamadas se distrajo por lo que no sintió a James detrás de él, tampoco el golpe en la cabeza, sólo recuerda haber visto todo en negro.

En el baño Helga auxiliaba a su hermana, hacía una improvisada maleta y la sacaba de la habitación cuando James la empujo contra la pared y miro con ira a su esposa.

-Pensé que había quedado claro en que nadie sabría-su voz era casi un gruñido

-¡No se lo dije a nadie!, ¡por favor suelta a mi hermanita!- lloraba Olga

-¡Cállate!- le dio una abofeteada tan dura que su cuerpo perdió el equilibrio y golpeo fuertemente su cabeza en el suelo.

-¡Hijo de puta!- grito Helga mientras trataba de zafarse de él

-Siempre tan salvaje cuñadita, justo como me gustan- soltó una de sus manos y con ella recorrió el contorno del cuerpo de la rubia que sostenía –Sabes te voy a contar un secreto, mientras estaba con tu hermana pensaba en ti, al parecer al fin serás mía- su mirada estaba llena de una lujuria grotesca, a Helga le dio asco el ver como se lamía James los labios.

-¡Eres un cerdo!, ¡y estás loco si crees que me harás algo!- la rubia seguía luchando

-Estás en lo correcto, soy un cerdo, pero vas a terminar amándolo- acerco su cadera a la de ella y le dio una estocada, haciendo ademán de penetrarla, el miedo sudaba la piel de Helga pero su coraje era mayor así que aplico sus conocimiento en AMM, le dio un cabezazo logrando soltarse y después le dio un gancho derecho, James cayo adolorido cerca del buró, mientras tanto Arnold recobro el conocimiento y se acercó para ayudar a Olga a caminar por el pasillo, Helga salía de la habitación cuando sintió que James la jalaba del tobillo tirándola al suelo

-Si pones resistencia es mejor- se subió a horcadas en ella tratando de romper su blusa, pero a cambio recibía más golpes.

El ojiverde llego a la escalera cuando vio a su abuelo que subía corriendo, al ver el estado de Olga la ayudo a bajar las escaleras y salir de la mansión, antes aviso a su nieto –La policía está llegando, ve por tu novia-

James no soportaba que la chica le siguiera golpeando, su nublado juicio se apodero de él y le respondió con un golpe en la mandíbula –Estúpida no entiendes que si no es por las buenas será por la malas- sus palabras fueron cortadas por una patada directa en su cráneo

-Nadie toca a mi novia sin su permiso- Arnold se subió en él y lo masacraba a golpes- Y sobre todo nadie la obliga a hacer cosas que no quiere, eres un desgraciado- el rubio seguía golpeando el rostro de James hasta que sintió que lo jalaban por los hombros

-¡Para!, no merece que desgastes tus puños en él, que los policías se hagan cargo- Helga lo separaba y sacaba del trance, él la siguió sin protestar, comenzaron a caminar cuando abruptamente los pararon, al girar James tenía una pistola apuntando a la cabeza de Helga

-Tienes dos opciones, primera sales de este cuarto y me dejas sólo con Helga o la segunda te quedas y ves como hago gritar de placer a esta perra- aventó a la rubia a la cama sin dejar de apuntar el arma, pero ella fue más rápida y lo golpeo directamente en la boca del estómago, salió corriendo en dirección a la puerta pero sólo escucho el sonido de un arma detonándose, todo quedo en silencio.

-¡Helga!- su novio grito cuando vio el golpe que le dio a James, este mientras se doblaba levanto el arma para disparar, en ese momento sintió que lo tackleaban así que en el movimiento de la caída disparo el gatillo, después del ensordecedor silencio las pisadas de la policía llenaron el cuarto, James estaba esposado y Arnold en el suelo, Helga grito desgarradamente al ver su amor tirado, antes de comenzar a llorar él se levantó tocando su costado y camino hacia ella.

-¡Arnold!, ¡estás sangrando!- la preocupación y el miedo eran palpables

-Tranquila estoy bien, ¿y tú?, ¿no te lastimo verdad?-

Ella no respondió hasta sentir que la abrazaba, correspondió el abrazo y al sentir la sangre que humedecía sus manos lloro, de alivio porque estaban vivos –Sí, gracias a ti estoy bien-

Esa noche en la estación de policías de Hillwood Bob abrazo a Arnold, cuando agradeció a Phil lloro en su hombro, se disculpó por los malos tratos y no dejaba de decir cuan agradecido y en deuda estaba con los Shortman, eran los salvadores de sus hijas, así comenzaba una nueva amistad.

James fue procesado por cargos de violencia doméstica, intento de violación, intento de homicidio y portación ilegal de armas, su poder económico no sirvió pues las cámaras de seguridad de su mansión eran pruebas contundentes, perdió el juicio obteniendo condena perpetua como indemnización su dinero, propiedades y negocios pasaron a manos de su ex-esposa, sin embargo para Olga era aún traumático saberse relacionada con James, estuvo a punto de vender todo pero Helga le aconsejo contratar a alguien para ocuparse de los negocios, fue así que conoció a Michael, Mike sería más tarde el nuevo esposo de Olga resultando ser una maravillosa persona que le ayudo a superar el trauma y acrecentar la ahora fortuna Pataki, había muchos negocios en los que no se interesaba directamente Olga así que los vendió o quedaba como mera accionista, algunos de ellos fueron un restaurante, un viejo local de reliquias y una estación de radio, todos ellos eran históricos así que se los cedió a los Shortman como forma de agradecimiento, al principio se negaron pero al decirles que si se negaban sería una ofensa aceptaron, sin duda hizo que el renombre y fortuna de la familia de Arnold creciera, Helga por su parte recibió una galería de arte, una imprenta y un bar; la pareja ahora eran dueños de sus propios negocios y poco a poco se adaptaron a ello, aunque tuvieran dinero ambos seguían siendo sencillos y esforzándose por tener un perfil bajo sin embargo de vez en cuando aprovechaban su dinero para divertirse.

Después del trágico evento los Patakis experimentaron un radical cambio, la Dra. Bliss recomendó a un colega suyo para terapia familiar así como terapias individuales con Olga, Bob y Helga, sólo la rubia de uniceja era su paciente, Miriam acudió a una clínica de rehabilitación y logro reincorporase con éxito a su nueva vida de no alcohólica, seguían teniendo discusiones pero ahora en verdad se sentían como una familia.

* * *

 **Hay detalles que iré presentando de forma más detallada poco a poco, por ejemplo este capítulo habla un poco de como Arnold y Helga se vuelven ricos.**


	3. Juegos de alberca

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son originalmente de Craig Bartlett, no soy dueña de ellos por eso el uso de los mismo es con un fin de entretenimiento.**

 **Lamento el retardo en cuanto las actualizaciones, pero el final de semestre me consume, entre trabajos finales y avances de tesis apenas tengo tiempo de escribir, sin embargo me comprometo a no dejar pasar más de un mes sin nuevo capítulo, sin más les dejo este nuevo capítulo.**

* * *

Era una tarde calurosa de viernes en la mansión de los Wellinton-Llyod, Rhonda estaba ofreciendo una fiesta-pijamada para sus amigos de PS 118 o al menos quienes seguían en Hillwood, Brainy Nadine, Peapod Kid, Lorenzo, Sheena y Eugene se mudaron a otras ciudades para recibir estudios más especializados en sus áreas de interés profesional o simplemente por el trabajo de sus padres. El resto de la banda pactaron entre ellos que aunque cambiaran procurarían juntarse una vez al mes, fue así que se comenzó una tradición en la casa de Rhonda, llegaban el viernes por la tarde y se quedaban a dormir, cuando tenían muchos deberes partirían los sábados por la mañana pero cuando estaban más ligeros de cargas escolares podían compartir todo un fin de semana completo. Los adolescentes ansiaban esos fines de semana pues no sólo se relajaban sino que era una de las pocas veces que podían dormir con sus respectivas parejas: Rhonda-Curly, Helga-Arnold, Gerald- Phoebe, Harold-Patty, Stinky-Lila y Sid-Ashley.

Todos estaban en la alberca, los chicos jugaban a hacer carreras entre ellos, bueno básicamente se encontraban retando a Arnold quien era uno de los elementos importantes del equipo de natación, el espíritu competitivo de tornaba en camarería una vez que todos se cansaban, al no poder contra el rubio decidían cargarlo y aventarlo al agua, Arnold saldría del agua y empezarían una pequeña guerra entre ellos para ver quién podía aventar a más personas a la alberca, el ganador simplemente gritaría, se arrojaría al agua y después saldrían todos a beber cerveza, las chicas observaban a sus novios desde el jacuzzi ubicado a un costado de la alberca.

-¡Dios!, parecen gorilas salvajes cuando actúan así- dijo Rhonda con un tono de no poderse creer lo que veía

-Siempre dices lo mismo princesa, además no olvides que es de nuestros novios, incluido el tuyo de quien hablas- respondió Helga

-Podemos decir ciertamente que no es el mejor comportamiento pero son lindos, ¿no?- Lila pregunto mientras veía con adoración

-Habla por ti Lila, cuando Sid actúa así me da pena ajena- Ashley hablo

-De hecho estoy un tanto de acuerdo con Rhonda- en cuanto Phoebe dijo eso el resto de las chicas se giró a verla

-¿Hablas en serio Phoebs?- una incrédula Helga la cuestiono

-Bueno no exactamente con lo que dijo pero si respecto al sentido- todas la miraron diciéndole con la mirada que se explicará

-¿Y eso es…?- pregunto Ashley

-Pues simplemente están exaltando un comportamiento inducido por la testosterona, a eso súmenle que son adolescentes, entonces el resultado es que estamos presenciando, es como ver a unos jóvenes monos socializar- explico Phoebe

-Jajajajajaja- las chicas estallaron en una sonora carcajada haciendo que los chicos las voltearan a ver.

-No sé ustedes pero creo que hemos descuidado mucho a nuestras damas, deberíamos hacerles una visita- propuso Gerald

-Yo creo que es hora de que estiren esas piernas y salgan del jacuzzi- Sid hablo mientras se frotaba las manos de forma maquiavélica.

El resto de los chicos asintieron, dejaron sus cervezas en la mesa y se acercaban sigilosamente hasta el jacuzzi, parecían leones cazando a su presa.

* **Antes de que los chicos llegaran***

Las chicas seguían riéndose cuando inesperadamente Helga se dobló hacia adelante abrazando su vientre y haciendo mueca de dolor.

-Helga, ¿estás bien?- pregunto una preocupada Phoebe

-Sí, sólo fue un pequeño cólico-

-¿Segura Helga?, te pusiste un poco pálida, si quieres puedo llamar a un doctor- mientras hablaba Rhonda hacia un ademán de tomar su celular

-¡No!, no es necesario en serio, ya pasará-

-¿Te ha pasado antes?- Lila ahora preocupada preguntaba

-No, bueno últimamente sí, pero la doctora dijo que era normal- respondió con voz bastante apagada

-¿Cuál fue el diagnóstico?- la voz de Phoebe se tornó seria

-No me dio ninguno- Helga desvió la mirada

-Helga dinos-

-SOP (síndrome de ovario poliquístico)- su voz sonaba derrotada

Phoebe y Lila se llevaron una mano a la boca, pues ambas al estar interesadas en la medicina tenían noción de lo que estaba pasando, por su parte Rhonda y Ashley estaban perdidas.

-Eso significa…- Rhonda le dio a entender que siguiera hablando

-Eso significa que la doctora dijo que no podría tener hijos- se le hizo un nudo en la garganta cuando soltó esas palabras

-¡Cielos Helga!, ¿estás totalmente segura?- una atónita Lila cuestiono

-¡Eso dijo mi ginecóloga!, qué esperas Lila que de pronto sea lo contrario, pues no, soy infértil y esa es la cruel realidad- despotrico casi al punto de llanto

-Helga- Rhonda le toco el hombro

-¿¡Qué quieres princesa!?- le respondió molesta

Rhonda suspiro ante su actitud –Sé que estás conmocionada, todas lo estamos, pero al igual que Lila no me creo lo que nos estás diciendo-

-Pues créelo-

-Concuerdo con ellas Helga, creo que necesitas una segunda opción- Phoebe sugirió

-¿Y para qué?, para que me diga lo mismo, no gracias con una vez es más que suficiente- se cruzó de brazos

-Jamás pensé que fueras de las que se rinde- Ashley hablo algo molesta

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- Helga se puso a la defensiva

-Lo que escuchaste, si no eres de las que se rinde entonces eres una cobarde- la voz de Ashley era fría

-¿¡Quién te crees que eres para decir eso!?- Helga se levantó parándose frente a ella pero Ashley no se inmuto

-Tu amiga Helga- y con esa frase todo el coraje de Helga se disipo- creo que tienes miedo a otra respuesta porque temes ser madre

-Eso no es cierto-

-¿Estás segura?- Ash levanto una ceja

-Sí, ese no es el problema- mientras respondía frotaba su brazo

-Entonces, ¿cuál es tu miedo?- curioseo Rhonda

Helga miro a Phoebe en busca de apoyo, ella la miro a los ojos y asintió con la cabeza dándole a entender que estaba bien que hablara –No quiero que Arnold y yo nos volvamos como Bob y Miriam-

-Entiendo tu punto pero es ridículo- Rhonda comento

-¿No es ridículo princesa?-

-Sí lo es, lo sé porque he visto el amor que se profesan y sinceramente dudo que se conviertan en tus padres, pese a toda tu mala actitud- Helga le dio una mirada de púdrete- has cambiado para bien, les irá bien, sin embargo creo que deberías hablar con Arnold sobre esto-

-Rhonda esta en lo cierto, Arnold es tu pareja actual y es un tema que les concierne- Phoebe aconsejo

Helga suspiro- Creo que tienen razón, lo haré pero no ahora, prometo que pronto, ¿ok?- se sobo la cabeza y se dirigió a Ash- Gracias por hacerme entrar en razón y le dio una media sonrisa

Ash le devolvió la sonrisa- no hay de que Helga,

-Sólo recuerda que cualquier cosa estamos contigo- finalmente hablo Patty, todas asintieron

-Chicas, ¿a dónde se fueron los chicos?- Lila pregunto mientras veía la mesa sola

-Seguramente fueron por las pistolas de agua- Patty comento sabiendo de las travesuras de Harold

-Será mejor que los vayamos a buscar, no confió en Sid- Ash recomendó

Las chicas se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar por la orilla de la alberca, tenían todos los sentidos alerta pues no veían por ningún lado a sus novios, antes de que alguna de ellas pudiera decir algo se escuchó un grito al estilo Tarzan y Rhonda cayó al agua.

-¡Thaddeus Gammelthorpe!- el grito de Rhonda resonó por toda la mansión mientras las risas de las chicas estallaban.

-¡Oh no!- Helga se lamentó mientras trataba de huir

Antes de que alguna pudiera correr se escuchó el grito de Sid

-¡Emboscada!- tras el grito los chicos salieron corriendo atrapando a sus novias y lanzándolas al agua

Sid simplemente tacleó a Ash, Harold se arrojó al agua para después jalar a Patty, Stinky y Lila se tomaron de las manos y juntos saltaron al agua, Gerald cargo a Pheobe al estilo nupcial para después zambullirse en la alberca, sólo faltaba la pareja de rubios, la ojiazul corría hacia el árbol más cercano tratando de escapar, detrás de ella iba el ojiverde riendo de los vanos intentos de huida de su novia. Finalmente la atrapo con su cuerpo contra el árbol, ambas manos estaban colocadas de cada lado de su cabeza y sosteniéndose con el tronco.

-Con que queriendo escapar, niña mala- Arnold le susurró al oído para después mirarla a los ojos y sonreír de forma seductora

-¿Quién dijo que quería huir?- respondió Helga con una sonrisa

-Ah no, entonces que hacías-

-Quizás quería que estuviéramos a solas- lo miro y se mordió el labio

Arnold se sonrojo y perdió súbitamente cada onza de confianza anteriormente demostrada, Helga lo vio tragar saliva y sonrió ante la imagen nerviosa de su novio, aunque amaba su lado obscuro siempre amo más ese lado tierno y un tanto inocente en él pese a tener 17.

-Yo, yo- el rubio tartamudeo

-Shhh- Helga coloco su dedo en su labios- No te pongas nervioso, no te haré nada que no quieras- el sonrojo el rostro del joven se intensifico

Helga sonrió mostrando todos los dientes provocando una sonrisa también en él –Te amo- ella enredo sus brazos sobre su cuello

-También te amo- la tomo por las caderas y la beso

Apenas tenían unos minutos besándose cuando el resto de sus amigos comenzó con las burlas:

-¡Busquen un cuarto!- grito Harold

-¡Viejo los estamos viendo!- Gerarld se unió

-¡No me hagan arrojarles agua!- Rhonda reía mientras les gritaba

Ambos gruñeron ante la interrupción, pero no se movieron, -supongo que tenemos que regresar con ellos- atino a decir Arnold mientras posaba su frente con la de ella

-Eso creo bucko- lo volvió a besar

Rápidamente se intensifico el beso pese a que las burlas seguían escuchándose desde la alberca a pocos metros.

-No estás jugando limpio- él hablo sin despegar sus labios de ella

-Nunca lo he hecho- lo volvió a besar

-Lo sé, es una lástima que haya aprendido eso de ti- tras decir eso Arnold levanto a Helga por los muslos obligándola a enredar sus piernas en su cintura.

-¡Arnold!- grito de sorpresa- ¿Qué crees que haces cabeza de balón?, nos están viendo- reclamo ella pero aferrándose más a él.

-Ya sé que nos miran, sólo estoy usando los juegos sucios que me enseñas- la aseguro pasando una mano por debajo de su trasero, la otra estaba en su espalda pegándola lo más que podía a su pecho, en cuanto sintió el amarre seguro giro y corrió con ella en brazos a la alberca, el movimiento fue tan repentino que Helga sólo entendió lo que pasaba cuando sintió la fría agua haciendo contacto contra su cuerpo mientras entraba en ella.

-¡Tramposo!, me besaste para distraerme- le reclamo a sonriente chico que seguía sosteniéndola en un abrazo

-Lo siento, fue inevitable hacerlo- él se excusó y sonriendo como niño pequeño

-¡Criminal!, agradece que te quiero, de lo contrario estarías muerto- le dio un rápido beso, lo rodeo para subirse a él de caballito y en esa posición se acercaron al resto de la banda.

-Eres un chico valiente Arnold- Gerald hablo por los demás

-Sólo cuando se trata de Helga- sonrió cuando sintió que ella le daba un apretón de probación con las piernas

-No tientes tu suerte cabezón, estoy de buenas-

-Lo que digas Helga, lo que digas-

Todos rieron y siguieron jugando en el agua hasta que el cansancio y el hambre los venció.

* * *

 **P.D. El siguiente capítulo será una continuación de este, hasta ahora he planeado pocos capítulos así recuerden que mi fic es anacrónico.**


	4. Sueño con un bebé

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son originalmente de Craig Bartlett, no soy dueña de ellos por eso el uso de los mismo es con un fin de entretenimiento.**

 **Hasta el momento es el capítulo más largo que he escrito, espero eso compense la espera.**

 **Espero no se sientan incómodos con el tema que tomo para este capítulo, ver a Arnold cuidando de Helga y viceversa es algo de lo que podría seguir escribiendo, se me hace algo lindo, en el caso de Arnold es como parte de su naturaleza. Disfruten este nuevo capítulo.**

* * *

Helga no estaba teniendo un buen día, además el clima no le estaba ayudando, era finales de octubre lo que significaba que estaría haciendo frío todo el día por la noche la temperatura descendería más, en esos momentos comenzaba a arrepentirse por haber cancelado los planes con Arnold sin embargo no se sentía del todo bien, habían pasado cuatro meses desde que les confeso a las chicas sobre su diagnóstico pero aún no había buscado una segunda opinión, entre la escuela y otras actividades lo dejo a la decidía, pero últimamente se estaba preocupando bastante, ya tenía casi cinco meses sin que su periodo llegará, sabía de sobra que no estaba embarazada de lo contrario debería tener un protuberante estómago y precisamente por eso se preocupaba.

Esa mañana amaneció con cólicos bastante fuertes así que decidió saltarse un día de clases, por el momento ya no los tenía pero sabía que en cualquier momento podrían aparecer, para colmo estaba sola pues Bob y Miriam pasarían la semana celebrando con Olga y Mike su primer embarazo, debía confesar que se sentía un poco triste por no estar con ella pues en los últimos años su relación de hermanas mejoro lo suficiente como para extrañarse de vez en cuando, ahora sabiendo que sería tía le daba cierta alegría que se opacaba al creer que esa sería la única forma en que podría tener a un niño de su misma sangre en sus brazos, decidiendo que tenía suficiente de su propia melancolía se dispuso a hacerse un poco de té para después dormir un poco.

 **POV Arnold**

Arnold fruncía el ceño mientras colgaba la llamada con Helga y se sentaba en la mesa junto a su familia para desayunar.

-Buenos días Kimba, hoy hay hot cakes para desayunar- saludo su abuela

-Buenos días abuela, buenos días abuelo, papá, mamá- regreso el saludo sin muchos ánimos.

Los papás de Arnold había regresado un poco antes para pasar su cumpleaños y fiestas navideñas juntos, después de año nuevo regresarían a San Lorenzo.

-No te ves con muchos ánimos hoy hijo, ¿qué pasa?- pregunto Miles mientras apretaba cariñosamente su hombro

-Acaso hay problemas en el paraíso Shortman- pregunto su abuelo

-No lo sé, eso creo….últimamente Helga se ha comportado muy extraña, siento que me está evitando porque me oculta algo- apoyo la cabeza sobre la mesa.

-Quizás te está engañando- dijo Oskar

Ante tal comentario recibió miradas mortales del resto de los inquilinos y la familia Shortman quienes se había encariñado bastante con la rubia.

-Más respeto con Eleonor Kokoshka o te quedas sin comer- amenazo Pookie

-Tranquilo hijo, sabes cómo es Helga probablemente sigue buscando la forma de decirte lo que le pasa, y estoy más que segura que no te está engañando después de todo los ojos verdes no los habrían casado si no estuvieran destinados a estar juntos- Stella le beso la cabeza y siguió ayudando a su suegra con el desayuno.

El desayuno transcurrió sin más altercados, después de que su familia le haya dichos esas palabras se tranquilizó un poco sin embargo seguía teniendo una sensación de que algo no estaba bien, pero decidió no atormentarse con ello, así que mejor se apresuró a llegar a su auto.

Como al fin había obtenido su licencia de conducir pudo comenzar a utilizar su propio carro, un Mustang Boss 429 negro, lo consiguió en oferta así que no fue un gasto tan excesivo al que había considerado, logro hacer una pequeña modificación en el sonido sin alterar el diseño original así que ahora podía conectar su Ipod y escuchar jazz en el recorrido a casa de Gerald, cuando llego a su casa su amigo ya lo esperaba en la banqueta.

-Buenos días viejo-subió al auto e hicieron su típico apretón de manos, Gerald se consterno un poco al notar que su rubio amigo no apagaba la música, pasaron algunos minutos en silencio hasta que Gerald hablo:

-Es suficiente, ¿qué pasa viejo?

-No sé de qué hablas Gerald, todo está bien- Arnold trató de desviar la conversación

-Viejo te conozco desde preescolar, es obvio que estás pasando por algo, confía en mí, soy tu amigo-

Llegaron hasta un semáforo en rojo, el rubio le dio un rápido vistazo a su amigo Moreno por el rabillo del ojo, soltó un suspiro y se dispuso a platicarle -Bien, pero tienes que prometerme que esto queda entre tú y yo- lo miró fijamente

-Lo prometo viejo- levantó la mano en alusión a un juramento

-Es Helga-

-Mmm mmm mmm, ya veo, problemas en el paraíso, ahora por qué fue la pelea- habló mientras bajaba el vidrio del auto

-Es ese el problema, no hemos discutido sin embargo ella ha estado muy rara, de hecho lleva meses así pero no le di importancia, fue sólo hasta mi cumpleaños que note cuán grande fue todo- se recargó brevemente en el volante del auto antes de seguir con el semáforo en verde

-Pero sí en tu cumpleaños estuvo normal, lo sé porque Phoebe y yo estuvimos contigo-

-No fue durante sino después, ella simplemente se negó a bueno, tú sabes- dijo nervioso

-Gerald giro rápidamente la cabeza para reírse de su amigo -No puedo creer que esté viviendo esto, amigo tienes problemas por bolas azules, jajajajaja- siguió riéndose

Sí hubiera sido otro momento Arnold se haría reído junto con él pero ahora sólo estaba serio.

-No es eso, sabes que jamás tendría problema con ello, la amo y respeto lo suficiente como para no obligarla a hacer algo que no quiere aun cuando tengo muchas ganas, pero ese no es problema, viví varios años sin sexo, puedo pasar otro rato así, de hecho ha sido así desde hace unos meses- mientras lo confesaba se ponía rojo

-¿Estás diciendo que llevas sin sexo meses?, pero sobre todo que Helga no ha querido- era incrédulo

-Sí, no es sólo eso, también comenzó a evitarme y cada que puede cancela nuestros planes, incluso ha cambiado varias citas con el asesor financiero, realmente estoy preocupado, a decir verdad tengo miedo- su voz temblaba

-¿Miedo de qué amigo?, es Helga la chica que ha estado enamorada de ti desde los tres- Gerald trato de infundirle confianza

-Pero qué tal si ya se aburrió de mí, no podría soportar eso- realmente se notaban sus miedos

-No creo que sea eso viejo, quizás hay algo más- el chico moreno se llevó los dedos a la barbilla pensando en las posibilidades del actuar de su amiga

-¿Qué podría ser?, sé que me está ocultando algo, y me hiere que no confíe en mí- llegaron a la escuela por lo que apago el auto pero aún seguían conversando adentro.

De pronto Gerald tuvo una Epifanía -¡Oh!- exclamó y se giró para mirarlo sorprendido

-¿Qué pasa Gerald?- lo miró curioso

-Viejo lo que te voy a decir parece loco, pero creo que deberías hablar con ella- lo estaba preparando

-Sé que debo hablar con ella, pero no sé entiendo que quieres decirme- frunció un poco el ceño

-Amigo en verdad que eres denso, podría ser que esté embarazada- soltó la bomba

-¿¡Qué!? , le dijo algo a Pheobe- ahora estaba sorprendido y muy nervioso

-No, pero podría encajar con su comportamiento, es más factible eso a que te esté engañando, es más ni siquiera pensaría en esa opción- se cruzó de brazos

-Gerald baja del auto- habló el rubio mientras encendía nuevamente el auto

-Qué pasa viejo, no te molestes- estaba sorprendió por la repentina petición

-No es eso, debo ir a hablar con ella, dijo que no vendría a clases así que iré a buscarla, es urgente- explicó pero no hizo que su amigo se calmara del todo

-Si tú lo dices viejo- se bajó y cerró la puerta

Arnold de asomó por la ventana de su puesta y le grito -¡Gerald!-

Él chico color chocolate se giró -¿Si?-

-Gracias, te hablo más tarde- y le sonrió

Su amigo también le sonrió y con eso salió lo más rápido que pudo a casa de su novia.

 **CASA DE HELGA**

El dolor no mejoró, al contrario había empeorado, apenas había logrado regrear a su cama cuando cayó doblada por el dolor en la misma, los cólicos se extendían por todo su vientre y hasta la espalda baja, era tanto el dolor que sintió como comenzó a sudar, sabía que esto no estaba bien, cuando trato de levantarse los pies le fallaron, el dolor bajaba como calambres por sus piernas de tal forma que no podía sostener su peso, se sintió mareada y se desmayó.

Arnold estacionó el carro ahora más preocupado porque su novia no contestaba su celular, corrió hasta la puerta y toco, pero no hubo respuesta, buscó a tientas la llave de repuesto en el marco de la puerta pero no lo hayo, desesperado giro la perilla implorando que estuviera abierta y así fue, agradeció lo despistada que podría ser Miriam; entro a la sala pero no vio a nadie, el silencio estaba haciendo estragos con sus nervios -¡Helga!- grito pero una vez más no hubo respuesta, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse así que corrió hasta su cuarto, cuando llegó la puerta estaba abierta y vio a su rubia novia tendida sobre su espalda en la cama, llevo su mano al corazón tratando de clamarlo, estaba dormida pensó, se acercó para cargarla y acomodarla, al levantarla vio sangre en la cama alarmado vio que tenía sangre en el pantalón de su pijama -¡Dios Helga!- la movió pero no respondía, llevo su mano a la frente y noto que hervía en fiebre, desesperado la cargo hasta su auto, la envolvió en una cobija y la recostó en los asientos de atrás, mientras ponía en movimiento el auto le marcó al único médico que estaría disponible para él, su mamá:

-Responde rápido mamá, por favor- ponía la alta voz para poder manejar

Después de un tono más contestaron- Buenos días habla la Dra. Shortman- su voz era profesional

-¡Mamá, Helga está sangrando!- era desesperación pura su voz

-¿Qué pasó?- ahora estaba preocupada ella

-No lo sé así la encontré en su casa, yo, yo ... -su voz que quebró en cuanto la vio por el retrovisor

-Tranquilízate hijo, tráela a la pensión- con eso colgó

Tardó sólo cinco minutos en llegar, se estacionó y corrió a sacar a su novia del carro, subió corriendo los escalones hacia la ya abierta puerta, Stella estaba al pendiente de su llegada por lo que se le adelantó, en cuanto cruzo la puerta puso su mano en el rostro de su nuera, efectivamente hervía en fiebre.

-Llévala a la ducha, debemos bajar su temperatura ahora- le ordenó a su hijo

No supo cuán rápido subió las escaleras hasta el baño que ahora tenía en su cuarto, entro y abrió la regadera, se quitó sus tenis agradeciendo que Helga estaba descalza ya, entro al frío chorro de agua y se sentó acomodando entre sus piernas a su rubia novia para que el agua le cayera directamente a ella, la abrazo y comenzó a mecer en su mente sólo se formaba el miedo de pensar que tuvo un aborto, lo que Gerald le dijo y haberla encontrado manchada de sangre hacían más fuerte ese pensamiento, estaba tan absorto y seguro de ello que no sabía qué hacer, tampoco noto que su mamá entro al baño para hacerle saber que ya tenían más de media hora bajo el agua fría.

-Arnold, cariño es suficiente- hablo Stella mientras cerraba la llave

-No, aún no habré los ojos- dijo el rubio tratando de abrir otra vez la llave de agua

-¡Alto!- grito su mamá – sal de ahí, Helga ya comienza a estabilizarse tu por otra parte tienes los labios azules, sal de ahí ahora- su tono fue firme.

A regañadientes el rubio se puso de pie mirando preocupado a su novia, estaba por salir de la regadera cuando la ojiazul abrió los ojos.

-¿Arnold?, herz*, ¿por qué tienes azules los labios?- pregunto una preocupada Helga mientras le acariciaba la mejilla, antes de poder hablar se llevó ambas manos al vientre e hizo una mueca de dolor

-¡Helga!, ¿estás bien?, ¿está bien el bebé?- el ojiverde pregunto ansioso

-¿Qué bebé?- pregunto consternada

-¿Estás embarazada Helga?- Stella pregunto sorprendida

-¡No!- grito mirando a su suegra, -¿De dónde sacaste eso bucko?- estaba consternada

-Yo…, Gerarld, ¿por qué no me dijiste?, ¿por eso me ignorabas?- estaban afuera de la regadera y mojaban el piso con sus ropas empapadas, comenzaron a temblar ambos pero sin despegar la mirada del otro.

-Arnold vete a bañar, déjame sola con Helga- Stella interfiero notando que su nuera sentía dolor

-Pero mamá- reprocho como un niño

-Nada de pero, ve, y deja algo de ropa seca para Helga en tu cama-

Arnold obedeció y se retiró pero antes de salir le dio una última mirada a su novia, Stella espero que cerrara la puerta para acercarse a la rubia, estaba por poner su mano en su frente para tomar su temperatura cuando la ojiazul rápidamente hablo.

-Stella te lo juro no estoy embarazada-

-Te creo querida, por el momento necesito que te des un baño para no pescar un resfriado- se dio la vuelta pero Helga le hablo

-No quiero ponerme la ropa de Arnold- estaba nerviosa

-¿Por qué?, ¿hay algo malo?- se sorprendió la castaña

-Sí, no, ¡agh!, es sólo que no quiero manchar la ropa de Arnold no traigo nada, es más no sé cómo llegue aquí- se mordió el labio y nuevamente se abrazó a su vientre

-Te desmayaste y Arnold te trajo aquí muy preocupado, ¿qué paso?- acerco nuevamente para frotar ambos brazos

-No recuerdo haberme desmayado, sólo que tenía mucho dolor con mis cólicos, nunca había sentido algo así, estaba sola y todavía duele- las lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos

-Entiendo- Stella se quedó pensando en un plan- no te preocupes querida, báñate con tranquilidad enviare a Arnold por ropa tuya y por lo necesario a la farmacia no debe tardar mucho

-Gracias- respondió

Stella bajo a la sala para encontrar aun nervioso Arnold pasándose la mano por el cabello y caminando de un lado a otro, cuando vio a su madre corrió hacia ella.

-¿Cómo esta Helga y el bebé?-

-Ella ya está más estable pero aún tiene dolor, necesito que vayas a su casa por una muda cómoda, y luego harás unas compras en la farmacia y el mercado, y necesito que seas rápido- ignoro lo del bebé y le dio una lista sobre la ropa que Helga pidió y los pedidos de su mamá.

En veinte minutos realizo los pedidos, recién entro por la puerta y Stella le había quitado la ropa y otras para después subir con Helga.

Después de que la joven se vistiera salió y se recostó en la cama de Arnold, Stella entro con un té que le ofreció.

-¿Cómo sigue el dolor?- le pregunto en tono profesional

-Aún duele, aunque supongo que es normal- se encogió de hombros

-Helga ningún dolor es normal, mucho menos como para lograr un desmayo, estamos preocupados por ti y no nos dices que pasa me temo no podremos ayudarte mucho- le tomo la mano libre y la acaricio

La ojiazul la miro, dejo el té en el librero para poder abrazar sus rodillas- Stella tu eres doctora necesito que si te cuento esto seas sincera- la miro

-Tienes mi palabra-

-Tengo SOP, me entere hace unos meses no quería decirle a Arnold porque no sé cómo decirle que no podría ser mamá, y mientras más pasa el tiempo más dolor tengo y estoy preocupada-

-Antes que nada necesito que hables con mi hijo, si su relación va por un camino más serio lo más prudente es que ambos hables sobre esto, en cuanto al POV tendría que hacerte unos estudios, es un diagnostico que no se puede dar a ligera sin consultar todo el cuadro sintomático, quiero que le cuentes a Arnold y en cuanto lo sepa hablaremos de esto los tres, ¿te parece bien?- la miro tiernamente y tratando de trasmitirle calma

-Está bien dile a Arnold que suba-

Stella encontró a su hijo y esposo sentados en las escaleras que dan para su cuarto, se sentó a su lado dejando al rubio en medio y le hablo como a un niño cuando se le explica algo delicado.

-Cariño- su hijo la miro con ojos vidriosos

-¿Está mejor?- tenía un nudo en la garganta

-Sí hijo, pero quiere hablar contigo, es algo delicado así que quiero que antes de hablar la escuches, tiene que ver en porque ha estado actuando extraña, ella nos necesita mucho así que pese a todo piensa en su bienestar- le beso la coronilla

-Sube campeón, estaremos en la cocina esperando- lo animo su papá

-¿Es grave amor?- pregunto Miles

-Nada que no se solucione- su esposa le tendió la mano y bajaron juntos a la cocina

Arnold miro a Helga en su cama, sintió un vació en el estómago, trago duro mientras se sentaba a su lado en la cama y la toma de la mano.

-Herz, dime por favor que pasa- beso sus nudillos

Ella sonrió ante el delicado gesto -¿Antes quiero que me respondas de dónde sacaste eso del bebé?- su mirada era firme pero tierna

-En la mañana me desahogue con Gerald, le dije que estabas actuando rara, su conclusión fue que estabas embarazada con esa idea llegue a tu casa y cuando te encontré desmayada y con una mancha de sangre pensé…pensé que habías tenido un aborto, tuve tanto miedo- confeso mientras cerraba los ojos y lloraba

Helga limpio sus lágrimas y suspiro al notar el dolor que provoco al callar – ¡Oh mi ángel!, no es eso, mírame por favor –el ojiverde la miro- no estoy embarazada y no creo que pueda serlo- sus ojos amenazaban con dejar salir cascadas de lagrimas

-¿Por qué dices eso?- había preocupación

-Herz tengo SOP, ¿sabes qué es eso?- tomo sus dos manos entrelazando sus dedos

-No-

-Se le llama SOP al síndrome de ovario poliquístico, básicamente se forman quistes en los ovarios – lo miro esperando que entendiera

-No entiendo, qué tiene eso que ver con tener bebés- le dio una mirada perdida

-Significa que los óvulos no se liberan formando bolsas en los ovarios, uno de los problemas además del dolor menstrual y la irregularidad es la infertilidad- al decir la última frase cerro los ojos en un último intento de ser fuerte –no puedo ser mamá-

Sintió los brazos cálidos de su novio alrededor de ella, en cuanto su frente estuvo en su pecho lloro, ambos lloraron ante la noticia, les dolió por lo que deseaban y no podría ser, era doloroso saber que se les era arrancado algo que aún no tenían.

-Cariño, shhh, tranquila, no llores, no me importa- le acaricio la mejilla mientras juntaba sus frentes

-¡No me escuchaste, no puedo quedar embarazada!- grito liberando el dolor que esas palabras dejaba

-No me importa, duele que no podamos ser padres más adelante, sí, pero te amo y no quiero que esto de destruya, habrá otras formas como la adopción, pero sobre todo te amo- la consoló

Ambos se quedaron abrazando hasta que la rubia hizo un gesto de dolor -¿estás bien?-

-No, los dolores regresaron- lo abrazo más fuerte ante el dolor

-Iré a decirle a mamá que te de algo- le beso la frente, estaba por abrir la puerta cuando se giró para preguntar curioso -¿Helga?-

-Sí- lo miro inquisitiva

-La sangre que tenías es porque, bueno tu sabes, ¿estás en tus días?- se ruborizo

Ella sólo rio ante lo lindo que se veía al sentirse avergonzado –Sí bucko, eso pasa cada mes, así que si piensas pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo debes acostumbrarte a que a veces pasan accidentes como esos- lo miro torturándolo

Se acercó nerviosamente a la cama mientras se frotaba la nuca – Bueno, mmmm, entonces….- estaba muy nervioso en sus cuatro años de noviazgo jamás se preocupó por saber cómo actuar en el caso en que se encontraban, sabía lo básico por sus clases de educación sexual y lo que su mamá le informaba pero jamás se molestó en preguntarle a Helga como cuidarla, es más ni siquiera sabía si ella quería ser cuidada, había escuchado muchas cosas pero nada de boca de ella, pero en algo tenía razón si iban a estar juntos por mucho tiempo debía saber cómo cuidarla o al menos hacer que el dolor que sentía desapareciera- ¿qué debo hacer?- le pregunto seriamente y con un sonrojo en las mejillas

-¿Perdón?- ello lo miro incrédula

-Dime que hacer, ¿quieres que te cuide?, ¿qué debo hacer?, ¿quieres que te abrace?, ¿algo de comer?, ¿cómo te cuido?- estaba alerta para hacer rápidamente lo que le dijera

-¡Oh Arnold!- lo abrazo jalándolo hacia la cama, no pudo evitar llorar ante la atención que su novio le brindaba

-Helga no llores por favor, ¿qué hice para lastimarte?- pregunto suplicando

-No hiciste nada herz, son las hormonas, es algo que iras aprendiendo, por ahora sólo quiero que se quite este dolor, tu mamá debería saber que puedo tomar, además quiero dormir- al terminar hizo un puchero como niña

-Lo que digas- le beso la coronilla, pero antes de dar la vuelta ella tomo su brazo impidiendo que se fuera, noto que quería decirle algo pero estaba nerviosa.

-¿Qué pasa kitten?- la miro con cariño

-Quiero dormir abrazándote, pero…- no termino la frase

-¿Pero?- la miro animándola a terminar

-Pero no sé si te sientas incómodo, es decir no es como si tuviera algo contagioso pero sé que muchos chicos se quejan cuando estamos así, algunos actúan con asco y esas cosas y yo me preguntaba si tu quizás, si hubiera la oportunidad de bueno ya sabes- no podía acabar la frase

-¿De ser como ellos?- él la miro, su novia sólo asintió con la cabeza – No voy a negar que es raro pues nunca me había preocupado por saber cómo te sentías durante tu periodo y no era como si tú me hubieras comentado algo, pero tienes razón si vamos a estar juntos debo conocerte bien y este suceso biológico es parte de ti también, hablando de ser como los otros chicos no los entiendo porque se alejan cuando sus novias sienten dolor, no creo que eso les ayude mucho- ella negó con la cabeza reafirmando lo que decía- probablemente deba acostumbrarme a todo esto pero si puedo hacer algo para que te sientas mejor lo haré, siempre te voy a proteger y cuidar incluso si no puedo hacer mucho, ahora ponte cómoda iré por algo para el dolor- le dio una sonrisa cariñosa

-Gracias herz- fue lo único que la ojiazul pudo decir.

Arnold regreso con su mamá tras él, se quitó los zapatos y se metió a las cobijas abrazando a su novia, ella acepto gustosa el gesto.

-¿Helga eres alérgica a algún medicamento?- pregunto la mamá del rubio

-No que yo sepa-

-Ok, esto es dexketoprofeno es un analgésico muy fuerte que te ayudara con los cólicos, te pondré una inyección si el dolor disminuye podrás tomar sólo pastillas sino seguiremos con la dosis vía intramuscular- su nuera asintió

La inyecto y le ofreció otra taza de té, estuvo a punto de beberlo cuando noto el fuerte olor a hierba que este tenía, miro a Stella preguntándole por el brebaje- no te voy a mentir su sabor es muy fuerte sin embargo te a servir mucho, de hecho de recomiendo que te acostumbres porque es algo que deberás beber por algún tiempo-

Helga tomo el primer sorbo y supo a qué se refería con lo de sabor fuerte -¡criminal!, esto sabe a lo que huele- hizo gestos de que el sabor no era muy agradable

-Ten ponle miel- la castaña ofreció la miel

-El sabor mejoro, ¿Qué es esto?- pregunto curiosa la rubia

-Es un medicamento herbolario, es decir esta hecho a base de hierbas y otras plantas, las parteras de San Lorenzon compartieron esta receta conmigo- ella sonrio cálidamente

-¿Para qué sirve mamá?- pregunto el curioso ojiverde

-Para que puedan tener hijos a futuro-

Helga estuvo a punto a escupir el sorbo de té que bebió -¿cómo es eso posible?, mi ginecóloga dijo que era infértil- estaba muy confundida

-En mi opinión deberías buscar otra ginecóloga, nuevamente te repito que debemos comprobar el cuadro sintomático, la infertilidad puede ser una complicación sin embargo estudios recientes han demostrado que de acuerdo al grado de la complicación es posible evitar complicaciones, puedes tomar anticonceptivos que ayudan a regular tu problema hormonal, eso en conjunto con una constante actividad física y cambios en tus hábitos alimenticios puedes curarte, puedo canalizarte con una colega la doctora Treton, ella puede seguir tu caso, además este té que te estoy dando es muy efectivo-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- la pareja pregunto

-Además de que he estado estudiando la formula y coincide con una forma más natural de tratar los casos con POV, resulta que soy un caso satisfactorio de ello-

-¿Tampoco podías tener bebés?- la voz de Helga sonaba esperanzada

-No, me entere poco antes de viajar a San Lorenzo pero las parteras al enterarse compartieron su conocimiento conmigo, ahora mira diecisiete años después tengo a un joven apuesto- pellizco con cariño la mejilla de su hijo

-Ahora bebé ese té, tendrás que tomarlo diario por tres meses, haremos un ultrasonido después de eso y dependiendo de tu mejora el consumo bajara- beso a ambos jóvenes en la cabeza- ahora descansen un poco ha sido una tarde agotadora, en cuanto esté la cena mandaré a alguien para avisarles, descansen.

Tras el cierre de la puerta el silencio reino en el dormitorio.

-¿Crees que funcione?- pregunto la ojiazul

-Si en mamá funciono no veo porque no en ti, habrá que esperar y tener fe.

-¿Y si no funciona?- pregunto con miedo

-Entonces buscaremos otros medios-

-¿Siempre tienes que ser tan optimista?- pregunto ella más relajada

-Sí- la apretó más a su cuerpo para protegerla de sus miedos

-¿Cómo lo logras?- pregunto mientras se acurrucaba entre su cuello

-En este caso pensando en los hermosos ojos que tendrán nuestros hijos- la beso dulcemente mientras se acomodaba para dormir.

Helga sonrió ante su respuesta, así con una sonrisa se dejó llevar por los mares de los sueños, la pareja soñó con sus hijos futuros sin saber que años después sería una realidad.

* * *

 ***Herz: corazón (alemán) me gusto como para un apodo cariñoso y recurrente entre el Shortaki, es poco usual así que encaja a la perfección.**

 **Decidí escribir sobre el POV porque es algo que nos sucede a muchas mujeres, los síntomas son muy molestos y algunos dolorosos sin embargo con un tratamiento adecuado se pueden curar, recuerden hacerse sus chequeos de rutina.**

 **En cuanto al té utilice la experiencia personal de mi mamá y lo mejor es que encajo a la perfección con Stella al ser una doctora y botánica.**

 **Ojalá puedan dejar un review con sus comentarios sobre la historia.**


	5. Rescatando a Mushu

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son originalmente de Craig Bartlett, no soy dueña de ellos por eso el uso de los mismo es con un fin de entretenimiento.**

 **Lo sé, me atrase bastante con este capítulo pero se me atravesó algo llamado tesis, así que entenderán me ha costado trabajo acoplarme entre mis historias y los avances que semanalmente debo entregar, haré todo lo posible por dejarles una historia al mes.**

* * *

Arnold tenía que confesar que le tenía miedo al lagarto monitor de Helga, después de todo le quedo cierto trauma al ver como devoraba a su recién adoptado loro, sin embargo con el paso del tiempo se encariño con la peculiar mascota de su novia.

Aún recuerda la primera vez que veía de frente a Mushu, esa tarde la pareja de rubios paseaba por el parque hasta que una fuerte lluvia los obligó a refugiarse, la casa más cercana era la de Helga, ella le ofreció ropa seca (ropa que le quedó pequeña a Bob) y un baño, cuando fue el turno de la ojiazul le permitió esperarla en su cuarto, jamás le aviso que Mushu también dormía ahí, entro a la recámara y se acostó en su cama oliendo el aroma a vainilla que desprende su almohada, cerró sus ojos para inmortalizar el momento, percibió movimiento sin embargo pensó que era su novia así que dejó sus ojos cerrados, de pronto sintió una lengua en su cuello sonrío ante la idea de una Helga juguetona pero antes de poder envolver en un abrazo a quien creía era su novia escucho una fuerte carcajada que venía de la puerta, inmediatamente abrió los ojos y vio frente a él un par de ojos cafés, gritó y de un brinco se cayó de la cama.

-Con que engañándome cabeza de balón- dijo ella con tono burlón.

-Yo, yo, no, ¡Dios!, ¡me estaba probando, quería comerme!- Arnold gritaba horrorizado

-Jajajaja, no digas tontería, Mushu es inofensivo, al menos si se le trata bien- el comentario de la rubia no sirvió de mucho-

-No te rías Helga, me asusto mucho- el rubio se llevaba una mano a su corazón mientras hablaba, pero sus ojos seguían firmes en el lagarto que aún desde lejos le seguía con la mirada.

-No exageres bucko, en estos momentos pareciera que tú espantaste más a este pequeñín- mientras hablaba se dirigió hasta su cama para ser recibida por su reptil que actuaba como un cachorro asustado.

Al ojiverde le pareció increíble la escena frente a él más que nada por el lagarto quien se veía tan dócil, pero aunado a ello estaba una Helga actuando amorosamente, conocía de fondo ese lado suyo, después de todo llevaban ya dos años como novios y en ese lapso se le revelo tanto de ella, no obstante jamás había presenciado la belleza del comportamiento de la ojiazul.

-¿Estás segura de que no hace nada?- Arnold preguntaba durante su lenta caminata hasta el lado de su novia.

-Te juro que no- la voz de ella era firme y sincera, giro para verlo a los ojos cuando se sentó junto a ella, le dio una sonrisa juguetona -¿Confías en mí herz?-

Él sonrió por el cariño pronunciado en su apodo- Siempre-

-Has entonces lo que te pido, por favor – suplico, algo raro en ella

-Está bien- se puso en sus manos

Helga se movió un poco para dejar un espacio mayor en donde colocar a Mushu, el lagarto seguía actuando dócil, en su mirada había un poco de temor pues el olor y sabor de Arnold le era desconocido, sin embargo la confianza que sentía Helga por Arnod podía ser sentida por el lagarto así que se dejó hacer, al igual que él rubio el reptil confiaba en ella.

La chica tomo la mano de su novio para ponerla sobre la cabeza del animal, lentamente hizo que él acariciara desde la cabeza hasta donde iniciaba la cola, así como se acaricia un gato, Mushu recibió con buen talante el gesto, saco su lengua constantemente en un movimiento de alegría y agradecimiento, Arnold al notar lo que hacia la mascota soltó una pequeña risa, como la de los niños cuando superan el miedo al tocar un animal, y el rubio siguió acariciando. Helga se puso realmente feliz al ver que sus bebés se llevaban bien.

-¿Por qué están importante Mushu para ti?- pregunto el ojiverde sacándola de su nube, pero la rubia no contesto inmediatamente -¿Helga?- nuevamente le hablo

-Lo siento, me perdí en mis ensoñaciones- le dio una sonrisa tímida

-Entonces, ¿por qué es tan especial Mushu?-

-Al principio sólo era una mascota al nivel de Bob, siempre creí que mi primer mascota sería un gato pero a Bob no le gustan, tampoco los perros, demasiado comunes, peces y demás muy blandos, en realidad dudaba mucho que me lo dejaran quedar pero le agrado la idea de tener una mascota exótica semi-mortal de la cual jactarse-

-¿Nada más por eso?- la curiosidad del chico era mucha

-No, también es porque logre identificarme con este muchacho- acaricio a Mushu en la barbilla –ya sabes es duro por fuera pero una vez que lo conoces te das cuenta que puede ser más cobarde que una gallina, no tiene mal corazón sólo se defiende para que no lo dañen- confeso ella

-Justo como tú- apuntalo él

-Sí- lo confirmo

-Sabes mientras no trate de comerme- bromeo- puedo entender la belleza de Mushu, quizás logremos llevarnos bien, no lo crees amigo- Arnold miro fijamente a los ojos al lagarto y este gustoso corrió a su regazo.

-Creo que está de acuerdo en no comerte, tu cabeza le sería difícil de digerir jajajaja- la dueña se relajó con su mascota y novio hasta que la lluvia ceso.

Desde ese día Arnold se encariño bastante con la mascota lagarto monitor de Helga, había veces en las que se lo llevaba a la pensión cuando su novia tendría que salir de la ciudad a ver a Olga, Abner era el más feliz pues rápidamente se hicieron amigos, el temor de que su cerdo fuera devorado paro cuando noto que todo lo que oliera a él o Mushu notaba quisiera no lo dañaba, se volvió otra mascota exótica de la pensión. Por eso entendía el dolor que la rubia estaba pasando en estos momentos.

Hace tres días Bob le marco pidiéndole fuera urgentemente a la casa Pataki, como recién había pasado lo de James pensó que tendría que ver con ello, pero cuando su suegro abrió la puerta noto cierta tristeza en sus ojos.

-Godzilla desapareció, al revisar bien notamos que algo forzó la malla ciclónica, creemos que fue él quien hizo los daños- en su voz se notaba la tristeza

Y es que realmente Bob se encariño con Mushu, sobre todo cuando Olga confeso que hubo una vez en específico en donde James quiso golpearla pero al estar cerca del cuarto del Helga el lagarto salió en defensa de ella y mordió a su ex, jamás dijeron nada por las razones obvias pero eso convirtió al reptil en un héroe de la casa Pataki, desde entonces Bob le decía Godzilla y lo mimaba aún más.

-Dios no- se pasó una mano por la cara el chico -¿Cómo esta Helga?-

-Mal chico, no ha salido de su cuarto desde que notamos la ausencia del lagarto, sube a hablar con ella por favor-

Mientras el chico subía las escaleras Bob le hablo otra vez –Ah por cierto, gracias Arnold- le sonrió brevemente

Toco tres veces la puerta de su novia pero al no recibir respuesta entro, lo primero que vio fue a su novia llorando desoladamente abrazando una almohada – Oh Helga- se le rompía el corazón de verla así

La rubia nada más noto la presencia de su novio y corrió a sus brazos –Se fue Arnold, no lo cuide bien y se fue- ella lloro más

-Tranquila amor, lo encontraremos- le acaricio la espalda

-¿Y si ya no quiere regresar?, lo descuide mucho con todo esto de James, seguramente pensó que ya no lo quería y huyo- grito desgarradamente en su pecho

-Oh schatz, él sabe que lo quieres, todos lo sabemos, ven vamos a la cama- ella enredo sus piernas en sus caderas para que la pudiera cargar.

Una vez recostados en la cama la tranquilizo y cuido de ella. Paso tres días en la casa Pataki hasta que logro que realizara sus actividades diarias.

Ya había pasado un mes desde la desaparición de Mushu, y Helga sufría al no tener a su adorado lagarto, en sus tiempos libres lo buscaba entre las calles de la ciudad, pero aún no había rastro de él. Un día por la mañana salió a correr cerca del ya casi abandonado zoológico de Hillwood, cuando de pronto vio correr algo frente a ella, un animal con el parecido de Mushu, corrió detrás de la sombra que se movía, al alcanzarla noto que en efecto era un lagarto monitor, brinco de alegría pero al acercarse a acariciarlo este le mordio, los ojos del animal estaban llenos de miedo, ella en cambio lloro no por el dolor sino porque su mascota le había atacado. Corrió de regreso a casa, conmocionada por lo ocurrido.

Todo el día evito a Arnold principalmente porque no quería dar explicaciones sobre porque tenía un vendaje en el antebrazo, sin embargo por la tarde sintió el cálido abrazo de su novio.

-¿Cómo sigues?- pregunto él

-Mejor- no sabía cómo evitar el tema

-¿Segura?- no le creía del todo

-Sip- justo cuando se alejaba él la tomo por el ante brazo lastimado logrando que ella gritará levemente por el dolor de la presión

-Lo siento, te lastime- la sobo sintiendo la venda -¿¡Qué te paso!?-

-Yo, yo, bueno me lastime- dijo tímida

-¿Con qué?-

-Yo bueno…en realidad necesito platicar contigo, ¿crees que pueda quedarme en tu casa esta noche?- se sobaba el brazo nerviosa

-Claro, sólo avisa en casa, sabes que a mis papás y abuelos les gusta tenerte en casa, sobre todo a mí- tras decir esas palabras se sonrojo.

-Entonces te veo por la tarde, tendré que ir por algunas cosas te veo en la pensión como a las 5, ¿es buena hora?-

-¿No podrías llegar antes?, me gustaría que comieras con nosotros- le dio una sonrisa de esas irresistibles que sólo él podía hacer.

-Con esa sonrisa sabes que no puedo negarme, te veo más tarde herz*- le dio un rápido beso.

Después de la comida Helga le conto a Arnold sobre el incidente con el lagarto, lloro por lo desconcertada que estaba, en verdad creía que Mushu la odiaba.

-No creo que haya sido Mushu, él jamás te lastimaría, ¿te reviso algún médico la herida?- acaricio su mejilla

-Yo no lo sé Arnold, sus ojos eran de miedo, me tenía miedo a mí y sí, bueno no un médico de humanos-

-No entiendo-

-Sam me reviso, me la encontré de regreso y ella me curo, por cierto Wolfgang manda saludos-

-Quien diría que Wolfgang cambiaría tanto- la abrazo y jalo con él a la cama –sin embargo sé que traes algo en mente, te conozco demasiado bien-

-Es sólo que no puedo sacarme esa mirada que me dio Mushu, había tanto miedo… no creo que haya sido él, pero ¿puede ser posible que haya otro lagarto monitor como él?- le pregunto a su novio

-Puede ser, ¿por qué lo preguntas?-

-Quiero regresar a donde vi a ese lagarto, si es Mushu debe saber que no lo abandone y si no es él debemos ayudarlo-

-¡Helga, es peligroso te ataco!-

-Entiende Arnold no puedo abandonarlo, acompáñame por favor, sabes que aunque te niegues iré yo sola, pero preferiría que estuvieras conmigo- le dio una mirada determinada.

-Dios Helga, serás mi fin- mientras se frotaba la cara- ¿Cuándo planeas ir?-

-Esta noche, por eso quería quedarme aquí, es más fácil entrar y salir por tu claraboya, además encontré ayuda- le dio una sonrisa picara

-No él, no digas que … - no pudo terminar de hablar

-Sí, Curly va a ayudarnos, desde que el zoológico comenzó a decaer busca cualquier oportunidad para liberar animales, no podía decirle que no-

-Está bien, pero no hay que hacer mucho alboroto- dio un suspiro para levantarse y comenzar a prepararse –manos a la obra entonces-

Curly, Helga y Arnold se escondieron cerca de una piedra, habían encontrado al lagarto que mordió a la rubia pero escucharon voces por lo que rápidamente buscaron un escondite.

-No puedo creer que haya cazadores escondiéndose en Hillwood- un sorprendido Arnold hablaba

-El mundo puede ser horrible bucko- Helga respondió con coraje recordando que hace unos momentos esos tipos golpeaban al pobre animal

-No me sorprende, Hillwood es el lugar perfecto para que se escondan, el zoológico está casi abandonado por lo que nadie sospecharía de un lugar así, pero eso no importa mucho, lo más probable es que tengan con ellos más animales- dijo Curly mientras se sobaba la barbilla

-Tienes razón, seguramente los han escondido también- hablo Helga

-Quizás debamos recorrer el área- Helga se levantó dispuesta a moverse

-Detente, probablemente sea cierto pero hacerlo esta noche sería arriesgado, sobre todo porque nos llevaremos a ese lagarto de aquí, deberíamos planear mejor la búsqueda, más ayuda nos sería vital- razono el ojiverde

-Arnold tiene razón Helga, además al notar que falta algo posiblemente comentan un error, ahora liberemos a ese lagarto- Curly comenzó a romper la cerradura.

Lograron rescatar al reptil sin muchos percances sin embargo notaron que el animal estaba muy herido y la única persona que podría ayudarlos probablemente estaba fuera de la ciudad, pero se arriesgaron a ir hasta la casa de Sam. Sam era la esposa de Wolfgang ella era médico veterinario, conoció a Wolfgang antes de entrar a la universidad, gracias al apoyo de ella estudio herpetología, el terminar la se casaron y ambos viajaban por el mundo tanto en expediciones como en asaciones para la protección animal, pese a sus viajes su casa siempre sería Hillwood.

Cuando llegaron Wolfgang les abrió la puerta estaba a punto de saludarlos cuando vio al lagarto herido, no dijo nada, sólo tomo al animal y corrió con él a la parte trasera de la casa donde tenían un consultorio adaptado, el ex matón cuido y reviso tiernamente al animal mientras escuchaba lo que el grupo de adolescentes le platicaban, examinando al lagarto descubrió algo importante por comunicarles.

-Dices que te mordió verdad Helga- pregunto mientras acariciaba al anestesiado reptil

-Sí, pero Mushu nunca lo había hecho- la voz de la chica era triste

-Tienes razón Mushu no lo haría pero este pequeño no es Mushu de hecho no es él sino ella- miro con tristeza a la rubia

-¿No es Mushu?- la voz de Helga sonaba quebrada

-Lo siento pero no, lo que tenemos aquí es una hembra- con eso basto para que ella comenzará a llorar

-Por eso me mordió porque no me conoce- se giró para llorar en el pecho de su novio

-Sí y no- dijo Wolfgang confundiéndolos

-Te mordió no porque te desconociera, estuvo siendo maltratada así que sólo se defendía además puedo aseverar que tu olor le es familiar por Mushu- los chicos lo miraban confundidos

-Helga esta pequeña- acaricio otra vez la cabeza del lagarto- está preñada, así que si te lastimo fue porque se defendía a ella y sus crías, pudo haberte lastimado seriamente pero estoy seguro que en cuanto te mordió te soltó, ¿no? – la miro esperando su respuesta

-Sí, solo dio una mordida rápida, casi como un pellizco- no podía procesar todo lo que le decía

-Te soltó porque reconoció tu aroma por Mushu. Por lo que me han platicado lo que encontraron fue una red de tráfico de animales, no sé cómo llegaron hasta aquí pero por lo que vieron tienen una carga para vender, lamentablemente Mushu fue capturado para cruzarlo y después vender sus crías, es un alivio que se hayan aceptado de lo contrario no estaría preñada esta pequeña y posiblemente alguno de los dos hubiera muerto. Así que Helga te tengo dos noticias, primero Mushu sigue con vida y segunda noticia ¡felicidades eres abuela!-

La sala quedo en silencio un momento hasta que la rubia grito de alegría para después seguir llorando de alegría, ahora no sólo tendría a Mushu sino que también a pequeñas lagartijas bebés como él, corrió a abrazar a Wolfgang –Gracias, muchas gracias, sabes sino estuviéramos en una relación respectivamente te besaría – le dio un beso en la mejilla- Gracias en verdad- después del abrazo corrió hacia la hembra dormida y la acaricio, no podría creer que Mushu sería padre. Fue sacada de sus ensoñaciones cuando escucho la plática que se desarrollaba.

-Seguro que no tendrás problemas en quedarte con ella- pregunto Arnold refiriéndose a la hembra

-No, sería más seguro si se queda aquí-

-Dejen de referirse a ella como una cosa, se llama Rose- Helga les dio una mirada mortal, ya se sentía bastante sobreprotectora con el reptil

Curly y Wolfgang la miraban como le hubiera salido una tercer cabeza, mientras que Arnold la miro con ternura, al conocerla mejor sabía que estaba siendo protectora y claro ya se comenzaba a encariñar por ello no discutió y acepto lo que ella pedía.

-Entonces Wolfgang ¿habría algún inconveniente con que viniéramos diario a visitar a R-O-S-E-?- recalco el nombre para hacerle notar a Helga que entendía sus motivos, a cambio ella le sonrió en agradecimiento.

-No, de hecho sería genial. Por ahora deberíamos dejarla descansar y también nosotros, mañana podemos platicar a fondo sobre lo que haremos con el resto de animales capturados.

-Tienes razón, gracias por todo Wolfgang- Arnold le dio la mano- y dale nuestros saludos a Sam-

-Lo haré, nos vemos mañana-

Los tres adolescentes salieron de la casa perdidos en los eventos recién ocurridos.

-¿Qué día no?- hablo Curly- Yo acepte liberar un animal y ahora resulta que podré liberar a más, eso resulto mejor de lo que esperaba- el chico de gafas sonrió con satisfacción

-¿En serio Curly, eso te hace feliz? – el rubio pregunto

-Sí, no es solo liberarlo sino darles una oportunidad para una mejor vida, tu mejor que nadie lo sabe- Curly le dio una mirada de complicidad

-Tienes razón, debemos pensar bien en como los liberaremos-

-Tú preocúpate por eso cabezón yo pateare los traseros de los que robaron a Mushu y otros animales- Helga hablo mientras se tronaba los dedos esperando una pelea

-Lo que digas Helga, lo que digas- la atrajo a él con un abrazo en la cintura

-Los veo mañana, les aseguro que ya tendré un plan- se despidió el pelinegro

-Ya lo veremos bukco, nos vemos-

-Hasta mañana y gracias por todo- Curly contesto únicamente con una inclinación **de cabeza.**

 **Cuarto de Arnold**

La pareja de rubios se preparaba para dormir, era pasada la media noche y al siguiente día aún tendrían clases por lo que se apresuraron a conciliar el sueño. Helga se acurrucó cerca de la pared mientras Arnold programaba su alarma de papa.

-Te dije que no era Mushu- le susurró al oído a su novia

-Me alegra de que haya sido así- se acurrucó entre los brazos de su amado -espero que estén bien-

Él apretó el abrazo -No te preocupes pronto Mushu estará con su familia- ambos se quedaron dormidos hasta que la alarma sonó.

 **Secundaria P118**

Las clases fueron cortas, debido a a una reunión urgente de profesores los alumnos tuvieron el día libre después del almuerzo de las 11, esto fue bueno para el pequeño grupo que planeaba reunirse para liberar a los animales.

Gerald y Phoebe notaron a sus amigos ansiosos por lo que decidieron seguirlos no para espiarlos sino para alcanzarlos y charlar, pero los rubios eran más rápidos, Gerald estuvo a punto de gritarle al chico rubio que se detuviera cuando notó que subían al carro de Curly, afortunadamente su auto estaba cerca así que ambos subieron a él y siguieron a sus amigos, cada vez se acercaban más al lago Elk.

-Mmm, mmm, mmm -

-¿Qué pasa Gerald?- Phoebe pregunto

-Estoy confundido, ¿qué hacen con Curly y por qué van hacia el lago Elk?-

-Quizás van a visitar a Sam, y sabes ella y Wolfgang viven cerca de ahí. - respondió sin sorpresa

-¿Y por qué no nos avisaron?, siempre vamos juntos- su voz era algo molesta

Phoebe soltó una pequeña risa.

-¿De qué te ríes?- frunció el ceño él chico moreno

-Estás celoso de Curly, Gerald sinceramente me siento incómoda siguiendo a nuestros amigos, sabes que son pareja y necesitan su tiempo a solas, además de que pueden salir con otros de nuestros conocidos en el grupo nadie va a robarte su amistad- lo tranquilizó poniendo su mano sobre la de él

-¡Hey!, eso no es cierto, mejor nosotros que nadie sabemos que siempre seremos amigos, lo que me preocupa es la combinación de Curly más Helga, ellos tienden a hacer locuras y mi hombre sólo puede contener a uno de ellos a la vez. Además tengo un presentimiento-

Justo cuando termino de hablar aparcó el coche detrás del de Curly, efectivamente estaban frente a la casa de los Sanders.

Mientras los rubios bajaban del auto de Curly notaron a sus amigos caminando hacia ellos.

-¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí?- pregunto Helga mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Los seguimos, tienes un problema con eso Pataki- la reto el moreno

-¿¡Estás loco !?, y nuestra privacidad dónde queda- se hacia la digna

-No me importa tu privacidad sino el bienestar de mi amigo y la combinación entre Curly y tú atenta contra ello- le dio una mirada asesina

-Jajajajajaja, en serio Gerald, pudimos haber hecho locuras de niños pero creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que no haríamos algo malo, bueno casi- lo último lo susurro el pelinegro

-Basta- alzó la voz Arnold pero sin gritar- Mira Gerald no haremos nada malo pero es mejor si se mantienen fuera de esto-

-No- Gerald se cruzó de brazos y Phoebe le dio a Helga una mirada con la que le aseguraba que tampoco se iría.

-Está bien, pueden entrar pero no digan que no se los advertimos- la rubia comenzó a caminar

Antes de tocar la puerta Sam la abrió invitándolos a pasar, todos caminaron hacia el consistorio donde estaba Rose.

-Hola chicos- saludo Wolfgang

-Hola, ¿dónde está? - preguntó Helga impaciente

-En la esquina de allá- indicó hacia la zona menos alumbrada de la sala- Aún no se acostumbra a ver a tanta gente pero me alegra informar que esta mucho mejor, las heridas sanaran pronto y ya camino así que esos buenos indicativos.

-Excelente- sonrió la rubia mientras se acercaba al lagarto

Rose se sentía algo nerviosa pero en cuanto olió el aroma familiar de Helga salió para dejarse acariciar, poco a poco comenzó a caminar por la sala, también reconoció a Arnold pero a Curly, Gerald y Phoebe no así que empezó a sisear.

-En serio Pataki, comprando animales de contrabando- el moreno se puso ansioso cuando veía la lengua bífida del lagarto

-Tranquila Rose no te harán daño, ese de ahí -señaló a Curly- fue quien te ayudo a salir - y ellos - señaló a la pareja restante- nos van a ayudar con Mushu y no Gerald no lo compre lo rescatamos- giró los ojos

-Siento que nos perdemos de algo- aseveró la chica asiática

-Tienen razón pónganse cómodos- anunció Arnold mientras los ponía al corriente de la situación, para ese momento Rose se paseaba tranquilamente entre ellos.

-¡Wow!, todo esto es tan loco, rayos Arnold sólo a ti te pasan las cosas más raras del mundo- dijo su mejor amigo aliviando el ambiente

-Lo sé- respondió el rubio avergonzado mientras se sobaba la nuca

-Lo siento Helga, verás que pronto rescataremos a Mushu- la rubia le sonrió a su amiga en agradecimiento

-¿Entonces cuál es el plan?- pregunto Sam

-En realidad aún no pensamos en nada- habló el ojiverde

-Yo sí- habló Curly con un toque altivo y juguetón

-¿En serio?- preguntaron asombradas las tres chicas a la vez

-Sí, ya tengo casi todo arreglado, sólo falta afinar ciertos detalles-

-Comienza a hablar amigo- lo apresuró Wolfgang

El grupo comenzó a repasar el plan que se llevaría a cabo esa misma noche. Cuando estuvieron seguros de que todo estaba en orden se fueron y esperaron hasta la hora de la reunión.

 **Zoológico de Hillwood**

Era la una de la madrugada, sólo faltaba que llegaran Curly junto el matrimonio Sanders, estaban por llamarlos por celular cuando notaron que se acercaban tres camionetas propiedad de los Lloyd- Wellyngton de donde bajaron los compañeros restantes.

-Dime por decir que la princesa te presto esos camiones- pregunto algo ansiosa Helga

-Algo así- respondió Curly levantando los hombros

-¿Algo así?, te da cuenta lo que pasaría si se entera- casi lo golpea ahí mismo

-Alto, después hablamos de esto, tenemos que seguir con el plan, sólo quiero que nos prometas que no tendremos problema por esto- Arnold pregunto

-No, se los aseguro-

-Bien entonces comencemos- motivo Sam

-Pude conseguir un mapa del zoológico, además acabo de notar que aún tiene las cámaras de vigilancia funcionando, puedo hackearlas para ubicar las zonas donde tienen a los animales- habló una Phoebe muy decida

-Esa es una buena noticia Pheebs, ¿cuánto tardarías?- su amiga le apretó amistosamente el brazo

-Unos minutos, en lo que alistan el equipo puedo hacer esto- sacó su laptop y la conecto a una cámara

-Dios Phoebe eres tan sexy cuando eres mala- la adulo su novio antes de besarla

-Aggh, sigamos con lo demás chico de cabello alto, después puedes profanar a mi amiga- la rubia se rió con el resto incluyendo a su novia

-Ve guapo, tengo todo aquí bajo control- le guiñó el ojo y siguió con lo suyo

-Bien, tengo tres rifles con dardos tranquilizantes, Sam y yo usaremos uno el tercero será Helga- Wolfgang repartió las armas con sus respectivos tranquilizantes

-Le vas a dar un arma a Helga- Gerald estaba sorprendió incluso de que ella supiera disparar un arma

-Tranquilo moreno, no te voy a disparar a ti - mientras hablaba le apuntaba a la pierna

-Helga no juegues con eso- le regaño su novio

-Pero- Arnold la interrumpió

-Sin peros, recuerda estamos aquí por Mushu- ella resopló pero bajo el arma

-Pero que quede claro que él empezó - le enseño la lengua a Gerald quién rodo los ojos

-Lo que digas Helga- le sonrió el rubio a su amigo

-Trajimos algunas jaulas pero desconocemos cuantos animales y su tamaño así que con suerte podremos llegar pronto a nuestra casa, ahí tenemos más y de todos los tamaños.

-Chicos termine, son 10 hombres y sólo dos están armados- informó Phoebe

-¿En dónde están los armados?- se acercó Wolfgang a ver

-Cerca de las jaulas donde tienen a los jaguares- respondió ella

-¿¡Qué!?, tienen jaguares- Arnold se alteró y apretó el puño, estando en San Lorenzo ayudó a evitar algunas capturas ilegales, además era uno de los animales con los que él y Helga tuvieron cierto apego por su historia en San Lorenzo y su significado para los ojos verdes

-Me temo que no son los únicos animales grandes- dijo Phoebe con voz triste

-¿Qué animales tienen y en dónde?- cuestionó la rubia mientras tomaba de la mano a su novio

-Por las jaulas no tendremos que preocuparnos la mayoría ya está en una, en cuanto a la cantidad la cámara sólo indica dos jaguares, dos lobos y a Mushu, hay jaulas con aves- decía Phoebe mientras recorría las cámaras una por una.

Arnold dio un gruñido bajo mientras veía a los animales enjaulados.

-Esos malditos- dijo Wolfganf en voz baja- entonces no hay que perder más tiempo-todos prendieron sus comunicadores.

-Por cierto de dónde obtuvieron todo esto de los comunicadores- pregunto Sam

-Son cortesía de la nueva tienda de Bob, decidió expandirse no sólo a celulares sino también a gadgets y ese tipo de cosas- respondió la rubia

-Wow, bien por tu viejo. Ahora a andar no hay que perder tiempo- dijo Wolfgang mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Gerald, Arnold y Curly fueron por la aves, por suerte para ellos notaron que los contrabandistas las tenían sedadas, era de esperarse, después de todo el ruido sería algo que llamaría fácilmente la atención. Encontraron algunas mantas que colocaron sobre las jaulas, para después colocarlas en una de las tres camionetas.

Helga y Wolfgang iban por los animales más grandes ya que ellos tenían los sedantes, cuando llegaron en lugar de darle pelea a los guardias optaron por sedarlos también, de acuerdo con Wolfgang la dosis no era tan alta como para ser mortal pero si los noquearía por horas. Una vez libres de guardias entraron a la sala y su sorpresa fue mayor no sólo tenían a los ya mencionados animales, resulta que había más, les sería imposible sacar a todos en sólo tres camionetas.

-Chicos tenemos un problema- informo Wolfgang mientras ambos rubios comenzaban a sedar a los animales.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto un Curly serio

-Estos bastardos tienen más animales de los que pensamos, necesitamos ayuda- dijo Helga

-Enseguida vamos- Geralg respondió

-Chicos esperen- Curly los detuvo- tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto, vieron las aves que tienen sin mencionar en lo que Helga y Wolfgang encontraron, creo que es momento de salir antes de que sea demasiado tarde, ustedes vayan por Mushu y los demás, yo iré a revisar el perímetro- tanto el moreno como el rubio sólo asintieron con la cabeza.

Mientras los amigos corrían hacia los rubios Curly reviso cada habitación que había sobre el pasillo, estuvo a punto de suspirar de alivio hasta que encontró otra sala con anfibios y reptiles, en otra había plantas exóticas y eso fue todo lo que necesitaba ver, estos no eran novatos y definitivamente estaban en problemas así que tuvo que actuar rápido.

-Phoebe me escuchas- preguntó el pelinegro

-Sí pero tenemos un problema- dijo la chica con una voz llena de miedo

-No me digas, más hombres- respondió Curly mientras escribía algo en su celular

-Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes?- estaba sorprendida y temerosa

-Porque esto es más grande de lo que imaginaba, ¿cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de que nos noten?-

-No lo sé, acaban de salir dos hombres más para allá, están armados, tienen que salir de ahí, puedo lograr cerrar desde aquí algunas puertas para ganar tiempo, pero no creo que sean más de diez minutos- su voz se agudizo

-Está bien, iré por los demás, necesito que prestes atención y hagas lo que te pido, es vital- casi le suplico Curly

-Dime-

-Una vez que cierres las puertas necesito que tú y Sam enciendan las camionetas, en una de ellas hay una maleta donde caben las armas tranquilizantes esa es para Sam ella ya sabrá para que es, en cuanto salgamos deberán llegar dos autos negros en uno irán los Sanders, en la otra tú y Helga, los llevará a sus respectivas casas de donde no saldrán hasta que reciban una llamada de Gerald o Arnold, a los Sanders se le indicara el resto en camino, ¿quedo todo claro?

-Sí, pero ¿qué hay de ti y los chicos?

-No te preocupes por eso, confía en mí.

-Está bien, ya comencé a cerrar las puertas, tienen 10 minutos a lo máximo- Pheobe guardo silencio un momento- Curly por favor cuida de los chicos y de ti.

-Lo haré-

Curly corrió hasta la sala dónde estaban Helga y el resto, noto que ya habían sacado las jaulas de las aves entre las que se encontraban especies como Cardenal norteño, águila arpía, tucanes, guacamaya azul, guacamaya, quetzales, en cuanto a las grandes bestias sólo faltan las parejas de los trigrillos, armadillos, pumas y panteras.

-Chicos es hora de irnos- hablo con urgencia Curly

-No lo creo bucko, aún nos faltan animales- respondió la rubia

-No es una opción, Phoebe nos acaba de regalar 10 minutos pero vienen para acá más hombres armados así que no hay tiempo corran con lo que puedan.

Se vieron entre ellos, y corrieron con las jaulas que habían colocado en un carrito que encontraron, Wolfgang llevaba los pumas, Arnold los trigrillos, Gerald las panteras y Helga a los armadillos, Curly iba detrás revisando que no los vieran. En cuanto llegaron a las camionetas acomodaron de forma veloz las jaulas, apenas se estaban recuperando del esfuerzo cuando escucharon los gritos de los hombres, miedo se veía en los ojos de todos, el pelinegro sabía que no tenían tiempo por lo que le dio un codazo rapido a Phoebe para que pusiera en marcha el plan, ella asintió con la cabeza cuando se escucharon a los autos llegar.

-Genial, tenemos compañía- hablo Helga

-Tranquila son de los nuestros- Hablo el chico de lentes

-¿Parte del plan?- pregunto Arnold

-Sí, ahora no pregunten y ustedes dos –señalo al rubio y al moreno- suban a las camionetas y comiencen a manejar hacia el centro, pero a la voz de ya- lo último se los grito.

Los amigos compartieron una mirada y corrieron cada uno a una camioneta, Helga corrió detrás de Arnold cuando sintió que su amiga la jalaba en otra dirección.

-Pheobe, qué haces, Arnold va para allá- renegó

-No es parte del plan, ahora ven conmigo- la tomo de la mano y corrieron la poca distancia hasta el auto negro.

Una vez dentro del carro los seguros se bajaron y el auto arranco, antes de que alguna de ellas protestara el vidrio de división se bajó revelando a Rhonda.

-¿¡Princesa!?, ¿¡ pero que diablos!?- grito Helga

-Hola a ti también Helga, hola Pheobe- hablo despreocupada

-Rhonda no entiendo, ¿qué haces aquí y por qué nos ayudas?- pregunto la morena de gafas-

-Salvando el pellejo de mi novio y el suyo-

-No te creo- respondió la ojiazul mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Al principio no, Curly me platico lo que harían naturalmente dije que no y pareció que él se calmó pero hace unas horas me avisaron que se habían llevado tres de mis camionetas, pensé en llamar a la policía pero cuando vi los vídeos de seguridad note al tonto de mi novio, pero antes de marcarle él me mandó un mensaje diciéndome que necesitaba ayuda, me dio instrucciones claras y es por eso que estoy aquí- mientras ella hablaba las miraba por el retrovisor

-¿Y entonces cuál es el plan?- pregunto Phoebe

-Primero me dijo que notificara las camionetas, así la policía los localizaría, después me encargo llevarlas a casa y platicarles esta parte del plan, lo mismo están haciendo con los Sanders que por cierto a estas horas ya deben estar en casa, en cuanto ustedes si les preguntan tuvieron una pijamada y no sabían nada de sus novios, ¿ok?-

-No entiendo nada pero lo haremos sólo si prometes que Arnold y el moreno estarán bien- había genuina preocupación en su voz.

-Lo prometo, sé que es difícil confiar en Thad pero jamás haría algo para perjudicar a sus amigos y les aseguro que él ya lo tiene todo pensado-

-Entonces sólo esperamos- gruño la rubia

-Sí, hasta que alguno de sus chicos se comunique con ustedes-

-Esta bien, así lo haremos, gracias por el paseo Rhonda- se despidió la morena

-Nos vemos princesa- dijo Helga antes de dar una vuelta rápida y entrar a casa de Phoebe

-Menos mal que avise que estaría esta noche contigo Phoebs- hablaba mientras subía las escaleras

-Sí, y más aún cuando mis papás no están- sonrió en respuesta

-A veces siento que soy una mala influencia- le dijo una sorprendida Helga

-Vamos, tú mejor que nadie sabe que de vez en cuando puedo der rebelde- ambas rieron ante ello.

 **POV chicos**

Los tres chicos seguían teniendo activados sus intercomunicadores por lo que le fue fácil a Curly hablarles del plan.

Manejarían lo más cerca que pudieran hasta el teatro circular eso les daría su cuartada, actualmente los Wllington Llyod eran donantes importantes en ese espacio cultural así que dirían que fueron emboscados y obligados a manejar para los traficantes, les abrían tapado los ojos y amarrado para después liberarlos y hacerles manejar hacia el zoológico.

-Me siento incomodo mintiendo- afirmo Arnold

-Viejo no tengas piedad de esos tipos, tú mismo viste a lo que se dedican-

-Gerald tiene razón Arnold, además no sería una mentira después de todo-

-¿Cómo?, no entiendo, pregunto el rubio

-Rhonda reporto las unidades como robadas, así que lo más seguro es que ya nos tengan localizados, en la siguiente cuadra nos detendremos-

-Viejo estás loco, esos tipos nos vienen siguiendo- Gerald le grito

-Exacto, no les miento seguramente tendremos que pelear pero no será mucho ya que comienzo a oír las sirenas-

-Esto no debía ser así, ¡demonios!- se quejó Arnold

-Sólo les pido que confíen en mí- suplico Curly

-Está bien, pero sólo porque quiero que liberen a esos animales- suspiro el rubio

-Mmm, mmm, mmm, Viejo cuándo tendremos aventuras no tan épicas- ese fue el sí de Gerald

-En la siguiente esquina nos bajamos y corremos hacia el poste de luz-

Los tres corrieron hacia la luz, escucharon al auto que los seguía frenar y los pasos de alguien que corría tras de ellos, Arnold volteo y vio a cinco hombres correr detrás de ellos, espero que el plan de Curly funcionará porque claramente tenían una gran desventaja, antes de que pudieran llegar más lejos fueron llevados al suelo cada uno por un hombre, los hombres no llevaban cubiertos los rostros por lo que Arnold los identifico rápidamente como parte del grupo de la sombra.

-¡Ustedes!, ¿pero cómo?- El ojiverde necesitaba respuestas

-No te sorprendas chico, tú y tu estúpida novia rubia pudieron detener a la cabeza pero no pudieron con todos, sabes después de que la Sombra cayera nosotros nos quedamos sin fuentes de ingreso, protegieron aún más las zonas arqueológicas y tus amados ojos verdes, pero un día notamos a una indefensa cría de jaguar, nos pagaron bastante bien y desde entonces tenemos nuestros bolsillos llenos de billetes pero parece que a ti te gusta meterte donde no te importa- le respondió un hombre alto, rubio y con bigote, en cuanto acabo de hablar le dio un rodillazo dejándolo sin aire.

-¡Malditos, déjenlo!- grito su mejor amigo recibiendo como respuesta un puño en su mejilla

-¡Gerald!- gritaron al mismo tiempo Curly y Arnold.

El pelinegro no pudo moverse mucho pues estaba sometido por un hombre de tez moreno clara, pero Arnold sintió que la rabia de todo lo que vio se acumulaba y reventaba al ver que golpeaban a su amigo, derribo a un hombre y se le fue encima a otro, agradeciendo seguir entrenando artes marciales, Gerald aprovecho para pelear también, la pelea siguió hasta que se escuchó un disparo, todos voltearon a donde se originó el sonido, ahí estaba el mismo hombre que le hablo a Arnold pero con una pistola apuntando al cielo, la otra la tenía en el cuello del Curly.

-Sabes comienzo a molestarme de que te metas en todo, haciendo memoria reconozco a estos mocosos, también te ayudaron a acabar con nuestro jefe pero ahora lo vengare yo- antes de que pudiera bajar el arma el hombre acabo en el suelo por un tacle que hizo un oficial.

Después de ese movimiento se vieron rodeados de policías, el trío de chicos suspiro en alivio.

-No sé porque siempre en las aventuras más locas están involucrados ustedes dos, pero por el momento agradezco que estén bien- hablo Jimie O.

-Ni yo lo sé viejo pero gracias por venir- respondió Gerald abrazando a su hermano y actual comandante de policías.

-Jefe creo que necesita ver esto- dijo uno de los agentes

Jimmy camino hasta una camioneta donde vio a los animales aún sedados, regreso a donde estaban los chicos.

-Hernández quiero que llames a los Sanders para que revisen a esos animales, si pueden quedarse con ellos por un tiempo mejor, en cuanto a estas cucarachas arréstenlos tenemos mucho de qué hablar con ellos- giro a ver a su hermano y sus amigos- ustedes vienen conmigo.

Una vez solos Jimie pidió le contaran la verdad, los tres confiaron en él y le platicaron todo tal y como sucedió, incluido el plan de Curly.

-¡Dios!, en serio necesitan dejar de meterse en problemas- asevero el mayor de los Johanssen

-¡Vamos bro!, salvamos el día- intento animar a su hermano Gerald

-¿Estamos en problemas Jimie?- pregunto Arnold

-No por ahora, sólo por esta vez los voy a encubrir, ¿seguro que los Wellington Llyod les ayudarán con la coartada?- miro a Curly

-Más que seguro- respondió Thad

-Entonces seguiremos su plan, pero sólo porque quiero llegar al final de esto lo más rápido posible. Tienen suerte de ser conocidos como chicos buenos eso nos ayudará mucho, tengo que confesar que me has sorprendido Curly, aunque haya sido un plan arriesgado fue muy bien planeado, has considerado una carrera en la policía- sonrió con simpatía mientras lo veía por el retrovisor.

-Quizás, no necesariamente en la policía pero si estoy interesado en algo como seguridad- se sonrojo un poco al sentirse el centro de atención.

-Bueno si tienes dudas puedes hablar conmigo- oferto Jimie

-Si todos tus planes salen así de bien creo que tendrás una buena carrera- le animo Gerald

-Estoy de acuerdo con Gerald, y gracias por cuidar de las chicas y nosotros- Arnold le dio un apretón en el hombro.

Una vez en la estación de policías dieron su declaración alegando que estaban haciendo un trabajo extra para Rhonda, iban a transportar material para adornar el teatro en su próximo evento pero jamás llegaron porque fueron secuestrados por los traficantes, como la primogénita de los Llyod lo confirmo fueron liberados, se les informo que descubrieron al resto de los animales en el zoológico y que todos los animales serían revisados por el matrimonio Sanders y que provisionalmente el abandonado zoológico serviría para resguardar a los cautivos animales.

 **Cuarto de Arnold en Sunset Arms**

Gerald iba a pasar la noche con Phoebe, así que Helga regreso con Arnold.

-Qué noche de locos, ¿no?- pregunto el rubio

-Pensé que ya te habías acostumbrado a las grandes aventuras herz- respondió ella

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-No te hagas el inocente, la vez que salvaste el vecindario o el rescate de tus padres, tu vida ha sido una eterna aventura- le dijo ella con todo alegre.

-Olvidas que la mayoría de esas aventuras han sido posibles gracias a ti y nuestros amigos- la miro cariñosamente- Te amo mi perle-

-Yo también herz-

Ambos se besaron por unos minutos antes de acurrucarse para dormir.

-Arnold-

-¿Si?-

-Mañana me acompañaras a ver a Mushu- le pregunto como un niño cuando esta emocionado por ver un regalo

-No me perdería por nada ese reencuentro, extraño a esa lagartija como no tienes idea- le beso la frente.

-Lo extrañe mucho- confeso ella

-Y sé que también él a ti, pero ya mañana se volverán a ver- respondió con voz suave estaba por quedarse dormido

-Gracias por ayudarme a rescatarlo- ella susurro

-Haría lo que fuera por verte feliz, te amo- la abrazo más a su cuerpo

-Y yo a ti mi cabeza de balón-

* * *

 **Un capítulo un poco loco no lo creen, pero así lo decidí ya que con estos personajes es imposible no vivir aventuras así, además si lo hicieron de más pequeños por que no ahora (en este capítulo están por cumplir los bueno Helga porque en mi historia Arnold es un año mayor). Dejen sus comentarios.**


	6. Sorpresas

**Una disculpa por el retraso, pero como la que he comentado estoy haciendo la tesis, además empecé mi servicio social, así que comprendí que estoy haciendo malabares para poder dedicarle el tiempo a este fic.**

 **Espero en dos meses comenzar a hacer publicaciones más regulares.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes son los orígenes de Craig Bartlett, no soy una dueña de ellos por eso el uso de los mismos es con un fin de entretenimiento.**

* * *

Era la segunda semana después del rescate de Mushu, y durante las dos semanas al día los rubios visitaban la casa de los Sanders, además de la pareja de lagartijas monitorean los juegos de la ojiazul, se utilizaban para recabar más detalles para el reportaje que estaba redactando para el periódico de Hillwood, mientras que Arnold le ayudaba con las fotos.

Helga estaba muy emocionada con la oportunidad, si bien era cierto que desde temprana edad, mostro, interés en la poesía y otras artes literarias durante los años años, entendió que el poder de la palabra escrita, fue entonces cuando entro al periódico escolar, logró escalar rápidamente a una de los columnistas principales, una diferencia de la vista esta vez, informan sobre casos reales, usan el poder que tiene como forma de denuncia, que usan el editor de la ciudad, los pasos de lo que el editor consideran una nueva promesa del periodismo escrito, ella por su parte buscaba el equilibrio por ello crea un blog en línea en donde publicaba sus escritos creativos y una que otra experiencia compartida sobre los viajes que hacía, también redactaba críticas sobre películas, cómics y música,no importaba sobre qué escribiera mientras que no se dejara hacerlo, y si en público se lo agradecía, aunque muchos de ellos conocían el nombre de Geraldine Nabókov, el seudónimo para su blog había sido idea de su rubio con cabeza de balón, argumento que le gustaba su segundo nombre y que el apellido de su mamá no era conocido por nadie en la ciudad, a Helga le encantó la idea sobre todo porque el autor de una de sus novelas era Vladimir Nabókov y en su momento causao gran revuelo con su obra literaria, además la parte artística de su familia, sí con el tiempo descubrió que la familia de Miriam estaba llena de amantes del arte, pintores, escultores y bailarines, así que con gusto aceptaba esa parte de su muchos de ellos la conocieran con el nombre de Geraldine Nabókov, el seudónimo para su blog había sido idea de su hijo rubio con cabeza de balón, el argumento que le gustaba su segundo nombre y el apellido de la soltera de su mamá no era conocido por nadie en la ciudad, a Helga le encantó la idea sobre todo porque el autor de una novela es Vladimir Nabókov y en su momento causó gran revuelo con su obra literaria, además la parte artística de su familia, sí con el tiempo descubrió que la familia de Miriam estaba llena de amantes del arte, pintores, escultores y bailarines, así que con gusto acepto esa parte de su muchos de ellos la conocieran con el nombre de Geraldine Nabókov, el seudónimo para su blog había sido idea de su hijo rubio con cabeza de balón, el argumento que le gustaba su segundo nombre y el apellido de la soltera de su mamá no era conocido por nadie en la ciudad, a Helga le encantó la idea sobre todo porque el autor de una novela es Vladimir Nabókov y en su momento causó gran revuelo con su obra literaria, además la parte artística de su familia, sí con el tiempo descubrió que la familia de Miriam estaba llena de amantes del arte, pintores, escultores y bailarines, así que con gusto acepto esa parte de su que le gustaba su segundo nombre y que el apellido de su mamá no era conocido por nadie en la ciudad, a Helga le encantó la idea sobre todo porque el autor de una de sus novelas era Vladimir Nabókov y en su momento causao gran revuelo con su obra literaria, además la parte artística de su familia, sí con el tiempo descubrió que la familia de Miriam estaba llena de amantes del arte, pintores, escultores y bailarines, así que con gusto aceptaba esa parte de su que le gustaba su segundo nombre y que el apellido de su mamá no era conocido por nadie en la ciudad, a Helga le encantó la idea sobre todo porque el autor de una de sus novelas era Vladimir Nabókov y en su momento causao gran revuelo con su obra literaria, además la parte artística de su familia, sí con el tiempo descubrió que la familia de Miriam estaba llena de amantes del arte, pintores, escultores y bailarines, así que con gusto aceptaba esa parte de su sangre.sí con el tiempo descubrió que la familia de Miriam estaba llena de amantes del arte, pintores, escultores y bailarines, así que con gusto acepto esa parte de su sangre.sí con el tiempo descubrió que la familia de Miriam estaba llena de amantes del arte, pintores, escultores y bailarines, así que con gusto acepto esa parte de su sangre.

A la par de Helga el ojiverde también encontró su pasión en las artes visuales, específicamente en la producción de medios visuales y la fotografía, además estaba fascinado que desde la antropología ponía en las cosas, era la revelación en el año que vivió con sus padres. en San Lorenzo, "¿Qué es eso?", "Miles y Stella lo notaron que aún tardó en regresar a la ciudad". sabía, desde entonces las fotos que tomaba eran sencillamente hermosas. Cuando regreso a Hillwood logro presentar una pequeña exposición sobre la flora y fauna de San Lorenzo, y al igual que su novia busca historias para hacer fotos o pequeños cortos con tintos antropológicos,

El cómo llego al periódico de la escuela fue gracias a Helga, según ella pidió fotos para la demostración de la importancia del centro comunitario y como le dio sus mejores ojos de cachorro fue inevitable, cuando su editor vio las fotos quedo deslumbrado por el trabajo en equipo así que le ofreció al chico un trabajo con su novia y con eso ambos ganaban currículum, así que desde entonces cuando su enamorada pedía ayuda con fotos estaba allí.

De este modo cuando el editor del periódico de Hillwood supo que el estado de su hijo estaba involucrado en una de las noticias más relevantes de la ciudad de la noche en el que no estaba en una alianza especial, y es por eso que la joven hizo pareja por un espacio para cubrir la nota.

Como era costumbre de los últimos días Arnold tomaba fotos de algunos animales mientras que Wolfgang y Sam le explicaban a Helga sobre los resultados de sus estudios, los casos de desnutrición, la deshidratación pero los más preocupantes y los que más importaban. los animales que tenían chips que se vieron obligados a monitorear, estos animales no fueron monitoreados por programas de conservación y reproducción, estos animales no han sido reportados como desaparecidos. Mientras Helga escuchaba a la pareja de veterinarios que su novio se acercó a Mushu y Rose, Helga ya lo había puesto a la espera de que ella lo monitoreara y lo mirara como lo hiciera. ser delicado en un monitor lagarto.

Él rubio dijo que Mushu estaba tan preocupado por su pareja, temiendo que algo les pasara por la interrupción al trío que conservaba:

-¡Oye Wolfgang !, ¿Acaso Mushu o Rose están enfermos? -

Ante la pregunta Helga giro rápido la vista al herpetólogo

-No, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Porqué Mushu se comporta nervioso- lo señalo

Wolfgang desvió su mirada a los reptiles y luego a los rubios, después se golpeó la cabeza, haciendo el trabajo de cuando olvidas algo.

-¡Demonios !, olvida mencionárselos- mientras hablaba se acercó a la jaula de los lagartos que permitieron y permitieron que estos se acercaran a sus dueños, sí Mushu aceptaba a Arnold como su dueño.

-¿¡Qué pasa?!, ¿¡Están bien!? - pregunto vigilada Helga

-Más que bien, ¿recuerdas que la primera noche que conociste a Rose ella te ataco? -

-Sí, pero eso fue porque la maltrataba-

-En parte, resulta que esta lindura rasquera el mentón de Rose, actúo así para defenderse de sus crías, Rose estaba preñada, ayer y el calculo que en unos quince días los huevos eclosionaran-

En cuanto Wolfgang termino de dar la noticia Helga grito de emoción y brinco a los brazos de su novio envolviendo sus extremidades en el tronco del chico, enterrando su cara en su cuello, cuando la pareja más grande que la rubia no se movía de su lugar decidieron dejarlos solos.

-Bueno nosotros necesitamos atender unos pendientes, pero ya saben siéntanse en casa - ampliar la mano entregando al ojiverde una llave para que cierren cuando se vayan. Nos vemos- y la pareja los dejo solos.

La puerta se cerró pero la rubia siguió enrolando el cuerpo de su novio, antes de que él pudiera decirle algo contra humedad, seguido de un suave sollozo de su novia, él solo la abrazo más fuerte, con el tiempo aprendió que la chica era muy sensible, después de todo era una artista, así que cuando ella se abría en plenitud como ahora no lo quedaba más que abría muy fuerte y esperaba a que la efervescencia emocional bajara, precisamente eso hacía.

Algunos minutos después Helga susurro en vos baja pero con toda la felicidad palpable -Mushu formo una familia- se río después.

-También estoy emocionado- la apretujo más para después bajarla lentamente.

Ambos se acercaron a la nueva familia, los reptiles parecieron entender el porqué de la aproximación de los humanos, por ello les dieron acceso libre a su nido, Helga tuvo especial cuidado al acercarse y acariciar los huevos, canso a Mushu y Rose de tanto rascarles el estómago, cuando estos cayeron rendidos los encerraron por seguridad y salieron de la casa de los Sanders.

El regreso a Sunset Arms estuvo acompañado del suave jazz que salía del packard prestado que conducía el rubio, estaba a unos meses de cumplir 16 y hasta entonces tenía un permiso condicionado por sus padres para poder usar el auto del abuelo.

-Un centavo por tus pensamientos- dijo el joven sacando de sus pensamientos a la chica que venía con él.

-¿Tan poco valen mis pensamientos? - él le dio una mirada de reproche y ella juego de jugar -No es mucho, lo de Mushu me dejo pensando, si ellos ya se reprodujeron que va a pasar cuando las niñas lo hacen hacerlo lo hagan , digo no creo que Wolfgang acepte tener un zoológico en su casa, ¿no crees? - consulto

-A decir verdad no había pensado en ello. Pero estoy seguro de que Wolfgang y Sam pueden tener mucho tiempo y cuidado con los animales- su tono era serio

-Tenemos que pensar en algo- afirmo ella

-Lo haremos-le respondió él, para reafirmar que estaban juntos en eso la toma de la mano entrelazando los dedos por el resto del camino.

Helga termino de editar la nota y se la entregó al editor en jefe, ya se liberó de su carga de trabajo se le pasó los siguientes días a la investigación, y al pensar en una forma para mantener a los animales en la ciudad, sin embargo, a la tarde su jefe le llamo dándole a conocer que hay varias instituciones interesadas en tomar bajo su protección a la flora y fauna incautados, un menos de que estos pasen al cuidado de un zoológico u otra institución encargada de estos temas en la ciudad. En cuanto colgó grito y pateo la base de su cama, quería llorar de impotencia ya que Hillwood no contaba con ninguna institución para el cuidado de los animales, y el zoológico había cerrado hacía algunos años, aunque quizás ... necesitaba hablar urgentemente con su novio .

El celular de Arnold sonó antes de que diez veces antes de que lograra el escucharlo.

-Bueno- contesto con voz adormilada.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto en contestar? - dijo algo molesto por la noticia y en ese momento el chico resultó ser el único con quién desahogarse.

-¿¡Helga, estás bien!? - se sentó de golpe

-No, por eso te hablo- confeso

-¿Dónde estás ?, ¿qué paso? - se comenzaba a alarmar

-En mi casa, ¿dónde más? -

-Helga son las 2 de la mañana, sabes que te adoro pero estás son las horas poco comunes para hablar, incluso para ti Arnold trato de razonar.

-¡Oh! - exclamo cuando vio su reloj, había perdido la noción del tiempo

-¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas? - pregunto mientras se acostaba otra vez y miraba las estrellas por el traga luz.

-Mi editor en jefe me hablo, en pocas palabras dijo que si no hay un lugar y el otro, Mushu y el resto de los animales están llevados a otro lado

-Sabíamos que esto podría pasar, aunque le dolía sabía que era la realidad a afrontar.

-Lo sé, pero-fue cortada por su novio

-Ya tienes pensado algo, ¿no es así? - la conocía

-Sí, pero ya está esta tarde, mañana es mejor que mi plan en la salida, ¿está bien si vamos a tu casa?

-Sabes que no tienes que preguntar para venir, solo que tengas que comprar algo para comer, al menos que quieras que cocinemos-

-¿Noche de teatro? -

-Sí, ¿entonces compramos comida o cocinamos? - consulto el rubio

-Suena tentador la idea de la comida chatarra, pero tengo un sabor de una pasta, así que voto por cocinar- se hizo agua la boca para recordar el buen sazón que tiene su novio.

-Entonces que así mar, te veo mañana y por favor trata de dormir-

-Trataré, descansa-

-Helga- grito súbitamente el chico

-¿Qué pasa ahora? - la rubia comento algo irritada por a no dormir

-Si no mal recuerdo tus padres, un viaje esta semana, ¿no es así? - su voz era algo nerviosa

-Sí, Bob tiene contrato firmado en Texas y como estoy en clases no puede ir, ¿por qué? - preguntó curiosa

-Bueno, pensé que ya estarás sola y mi familia adorará cuando nos visitas, podrías quedarte esos días aquí en la pensión- el rubio de mordió los labios con nerviosismo

-Así que quieres ver si puedes entrar en mis pantalones, eh- jugo con él la rubia

-¡No!-

-Ósea que no me atrae a alguien atractiva en realidad disfruta de verlo sufrir de vez en cuando

"No es eso lo que dije, bueno quizás lo pensé, pero no por eso te lo pido, yo ... ¡agh! - gimió frustrado

-Jajajaja, tranquilo bucko, entendí tu idea y la acepto. Sólo una pregunta.- sonrió y se mordió el labio

-Dime- el chico estaba ansioso por saber que su novia pasaría una semana con él

-¿Dormiré en tu cuarto o quieres entrar en infraganti en el cuarto de esta represa? - se contuvo de soltar la carcajada.

-¡Helga! - grito avergonzado el chico

-Jajajajaja- finalmente estallo en risa.

-No es gracioso- asevero él

-Oh sí lo fue, apuesto a que tu cara fue mejor, no podía dejar de bromear a su costa

Él chico solo suspiro- Lo que digas Helga, lo que digas-

-Vamos Arnold, pecado enojarte- le dijo la rubia buscando tranquilizarlo

-No estoy enojado, en realidad tengo sueño, pero no sé cómo cortarte, parecer un patán, confesar, sentir, torpe

-Ambos sabemos que tu hijo tiene algo que no tiene acceso a tu vocabulario.

-Bueno entonces mi damisela tengo que colgarte, te veo mañana-fue inevitable molestarla con el término que uso para referirse a ella misma con anterioridad.

-¡Demonios bucko !, no te reveles- sonrió, le encantaba cuando salía a jugar lo que ella llamaba "El Arnold malo" según ella era su lado obscuro por el simple hecho de que estaba entre las sombras, era un Arnold más relajado lo que implicaba que era más coqueto, atrevido endemoniadamente sensual.

-Sin opinión, ¿quieres que pase mañana por ti? - regreso el chico bueno

-No te preocupes hübsch puedo cargar tu misma mi maleta, te veo mañana-

En cuanto el rubio escucho el apodo cariñoso que rara vez le dijo se sonrojo- Entonces te veo después de clases ... .te amo su hijorojo creció.

-También te amo el corazón de Helga palpitaba siempre que escuchaste esas palabras.

 **La tarde siguiente en Sunsent Arms.**

Desde que había cruzado la puerta de la pensión, Arnold comenzó a llenar una conversación con esos detalles que la caracterizaban, y aunque ella no admitía en voz alta la encantadora, poco a poco se relajaba con el grado de volverse menos osca con él, era más cariñosa y relajada, parecían tener una pareja de casados como su fantasía infantil más vieja.

Así que, a favor de seguir alimentando sus sueños, ella también lo hizo, la pareja de rubios había desarrollado bastante bien la habilidad de cocinar, Helga porque las viejas carencias de atención en la casa la obligaron a ello, de lo contrario, se quedaba sin comer, Arnold por su parte de la batería se puede leer cuando las recetas de su abuela se volvieron demasiado excéntricas, su estómago y el resto de los huéspedes no podían aguantar las recetas a la semana, así que para que un respiro comenzara a cocinar para ellos de tres a cuatro veces por semana. Por ello a sus 15 años ambos fueron bastantes diestros para cocinar.

Como Helga tenía una salsa de pasta para preparar una salsa a la boloñesa casera, alla era ella moviendo libremente por la cocina, como si fuera suya, probaba la salsa para saber que la faltaba, abría las puertas de la alacena sabiendo de la memoria la ubicación de cada condimento, Arnold estaba apoyado en la barra, mirando desde cierta distancia, la escena aunque cotidiana, calentaba su corazón, se preguntaba cuándo y cuándo estuve casados, sí, Arnold tenía un 15 que quería estar con Helga de por vida así que el era una espera que no se contagiaba, sin notarlo se escapaba a un gran sospechoso provocando que su novia se girara a un lado, que tuviera un tiempo muerto y que se quedara en la misma posición, ella por su parte sonrió calidamente,saber observar y robar suspiros del rubio le elevó el ego, se giró nuevamente a ver su salsa.

¿Qué ha hecho así? ¿Arnoldo?

-Tú- dijo sin tapujos

-¿Yo? - pregunto sorprendida

-Sí, tú, la escena, me hace emocionarme ante un futuro juntos y el dedico la sonrisa más tierna que podrías dar.

-¡Dios !, eres un cursi- tras de que se acercó a darle un beso lento y dulce

-Y te encanta que seas así- mientras le respondes la abrazadera por la cintura acercándola a él.

Ella solo se dio una mirada breve de reproche pero se dejó apapachar, Arnold aprovechó para mantener el equilibrio mientras seguían abrazados, se quedó en esa posición hasta que el olor de la comida se hizo seco. Ambos comieron mientras se platicaban de su día y otras cosas banales, finalmente dejaron limpiar la cocina para ir al cuarto del rubio, una vez allí. Helga le platico sobre el plan para evitar que los animales sean trasladados.

Su primera idea fue hablar con otras instituciones que las respaldaron, se invirtieron en varias de ellas pero las más cercanas se negaron a que ese tipo de fauna no era su especialidad, otros interesados en el momento en la lista de espera, así que por el momento no se puede contar con ellas. El plan B era recaudar dinero para cubrir los gastos básicos de los animales.

-¿De cuánto estamos hablando? - preguntó Arnold mientras miraba las hojas membretadas de las instituciones, pero una llamo de atención que era familiar, esa hoja para el mismo.

-Según Wolfgang con $ 50000 por un trimestre más, en ese momento podría recibir la respuesta de la opinión de las instituciones a las que le escribió.

-¿¡Qué!? - el asombro del chico era de esperarse y que la suma es muy fuerte

-Lo sé, sé que es mucho, pero confío en que podremos lograrlo, tenemos que lo último en la rubia suspirando

Era obvio que le importaba tener los animales con ella, creaba ciertos lazos con aquellos a los que rescataba, Arnold pensó que era lo que era con las personas pero que era bastante bueno y que también lo era con los animales.

-Lo haremos- la animo tomándola de la mano.

Ella sonrió y lo jalo a la cama, mientras le entregaba otra hoja.

-Ya hable con la mayoría de los de la pandilla, todos aceptaron, recaudaremos los fondos, juntos lo haremos.

Mientras pasaba el tiempo más crecía la suma de dinero, resultaba la idea de explicar los pasos y pasiones de todos los resultados, Helga y Lila daban clases de danza, Rhonda era la más aportada, comenzó a venderse su ropa vieja, ósea de la temporada. pasado, según ella era para tener más espacio para nuevas colecciones pero la mayoría de veces que Curly le era buena influencia.

Sid, Stinky, Arnold y Geralad tenían pequeños conciertos con su grupo de música, Phoebe enseñaba idiomas, Lorenzo hacía una venta de garaje tecnológico, poco a poco los habitantes de la pequeña ciudad se animaron a cooperar, la idea de tener un zoológico otra vez era muy atractiva. Tal fue la conmoción que la alcalde Dixie promovió una serie de eventos para ayudar a la causa, todo el alboroto hizo que en un mes varias instituciones mostraran apoyo, pero ninguna confirmó.

Mientras eso ocurría Arnold mando un mensaje a William Dereveux, quien respondió que no era su campo de especialidad, pero el ojiverde insistió en que lo apoyaran, ahora que hay tres especialistas en carga de la flora y fauna, mando una breve síntesis curricular de los Sanders y de su mamá quien fue la encargada de las plantas, él señor, Dereveux nuevamente contestó mostrando empatía, lamento su situación actual y el recalcó que no era una institución sino una empresa. Después de leer se puso a investigar y se puso de color en el anuncio que era una empresa dedicada a hacer subastas, se golpeó contra la pared al recordar que el árbol de la empresa lo había visto entre las cosas de su papá, se alegró de no haberle comentado a Helga.

A los dos meses y medio había llegado a la cifra pero aún no lograban concretar un acuerdo, WWF estaba en las conversaciones para remodelar el viejo zoológico creando un modelo que permitiera la recreación más cercana de los hábitats de los animales recuperados, también se habló de intercambios con estudiantes y profesionales para el cuidado, en concreto lo que presentaban era un nuevo modelo de conservación e investigación de flora y fauna, el plan era ambicioso el problema es que iban contra reloj.

Como todos en Hillwood sabían que las negociaciones no se hacían más raras que el antiguo zoológico fuera del sitio, se notaba que estaban remodelando, todos coreaban victoria, hasta que las dos semanas antes de que se cumpliera el tiempo límite establecido se dio a conocer que la empresa Bonhams había comprado el lugar, un balde de agua fría cayó a Arnold, Helga estaba más que frustrada sin comprender que había pasado.

-Helga- dijo él rubio en voz baja

-¿Qué quieres? - se notaba su mal humor

-Tengo algo que decirte- se notaba cuan aprensivo estaba

-Si no es un plan para hacer eso esa empresa hizo los terrenos entonces no hables-caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala de la casa de huéspedes

-Pero ... - no pudo terminar la frase

-Dije no hables- repitió ella

-¡Es que tú fuiste el culpable! - grito

-¿Qué? - la rubia no entendió

-Yo me contacte con el señor Dereveux, le hable de la causa, ¡dios !, incluso le mande los planos del lugar, nunca me tomo la molestia de pensar, primero se mostró interesado y luego me dijo que no era su campo, para cuando investigue ya le había dicho todo.

-¡Demonios Arnold! - grito frustrada

-Puedo hablar con él, y hacer que desista ... .no creo que se niegue ... yo- estaba divagando, la culpa era palpable

-¡Cállate !, ¿acaso no tienes la cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer? - Helga hervía en rabia, primero por la ingenuidad de su novio y en segundo porque gracias a esa ingenuidad la gente como ese tal Dereveux lograban adquirir más ganancias o poder.

-¡Ya sé !, hizo que una empresa comprara el terreno del viejo zoológico- quería llorar

-¡Dios no lo sabes! - suspiro y se pasó una mano por la cara frustrada

-¿Qué debo saber? - en verdad entendía

-Va a ser imposible recuperar ese lugar- su voz era derrotada

-¿Por qué no? - Parecía un niño pequeño que no entendía que había hecho mal

Suspiro - ¿recuerdas cómo fue que salva el vecindario de las manos de Von Scheck? - Helga usa un tono de voz similar al usado con los niños cuando se les explica algo.

-Sí, el documento que mostraba al vecindario como un lugar histórico fue lo que logro se parara a Von Scheck y sus planos de demoler el lugar-

-Exacto- noto que su novio sin entender - Amor, la mayoría de los edificios de Hillwood son históricos, esta casa -señalo el lugar con la mirada- la biblioteca, el museo, entre otros lugares son históricos-

El rubio estaba procesando la información, sin duda estaba sorprendido, ahora entendía porque sus abuelos se negaban rotundamente a cambiar detalles de la fachada u otras cosas ... .pero entonces grabaron en el zoológico, no era necesario preguntar con las palabras de su novia.

-Sí Arnold, el zoológico también, y ahora está en manos de una casa de subastas-

Él soltó las manos, caminaba desesperado a lo largo de la sala, se jalaba el cabello mientras se repetía lo tonto que había estado, un desastre y todo por lo que lucharon se esfumo, las lágrimas de frustración comenzaron a caer, ya no vería a Mushu y sus crías. Helga sentía la misma impotencia por lo que se acercó a él, lo giro bruscamente y se aferró a su abrazo, poco a poco se estaban calmando.

-Debe haber una forma de al menos quedar con Mushu- dijo el rubio

-Quizás Wolfgang podría ayudarnos- ella sugirió.

-Entonces no perdamos el tiempo y vayamos con él-

Ambos se lavaron la cara para que no se notara lo hinchado de los ojos. Estaban caminando por el pasillo que llevaba a la puerta de entrada cuando Miles y Stella les pidieron fueran a la sala.

Al entrar notaron que estaban junto a un hombre grande, de traje y con portafolio, una Helga le dio un parecido con Alfred, el mayordomo de Batman, pero antes de cuidarse de no el hombre hablo.

-Buenas tardes, supongo que ustedes son la señorita Pataki y el joven Shortman-hablo con perfecto acento inglés

Después de escuchar eso ese hombre siempre Alfred para Helga.

-Así es, pero el ofensor del que es usted- hablo un serio Miles

-¿Y por qué los busca? - la voz de Stella sonó acusadora

Pero por la actitud del hombre no accesible molestar las preguntas de los adultos.

-Mi nombre es Marcus, soy abogado del señor Dereveux- al decir el apellido miro hacia la dirección de Stella y noto la sorpresa en su rostro

La pareja más joven se despierta al escuchar el apellido, Arnold tuvo que apretar la mano de Helga y poner la fuerza para mantenerla en su lugar, de lo contrario, sabía que iba a lanzarse al peor abogado, nada más representar a William.

El abogado de la tensión en el ambiente por lo que se apresuró a hablar: mi cliente, Lord William Dereveux me envió como representante para otorgar los derechos sobre la propiedad que recientemente adquirió, lo terminé diciendo que tanto los rubios como los padres de Arnold se dejar caer en el sillón.

-¿Perdón? - Arnold fue el único que encontró voz para preguntar.

Marcus sonrío comprendiendo la sorpresa que había causado en las personas frente a él, Lord Dereveux, pese a ser inexperto en el área de conservación de la flora y la fauna, logró contactar a algunos amigos para que ayudaran. Compro por medio de su empresa la propiedad, primero para agilizar los movimientos, en segundo porque de esa forma proteger la calidad histórica del lugar, mientras que los cambios se habla con la alcaldesa para su aprobación.

-Pero el zoológico que WWF tiene características especiales- en particular una incrédula Helga

"Sí, las cosas sí que han hecho, el señor William fue el contacto con la fundación con la ciudad, de hecho en estos momentos, miro su reloj de bolsillo, se debe estar cerrando el acuerdo con su ciudad"

-¿Qué clase de acuerdo? -pregunto Stella

-Mi cliente no solo compro la propiedad del viejo zoológico, también adquirió otras propiedades que se pueden usar para crear un centro de ciencias, el plan es una carpeta Stella, está en este archivo, básicamente se resume en que el zoológico es más amigable con las especies que resguardan, además entra en el programa de conservación de las especies en peligro, por lo que se monitorea a los animales que rescataron, también se adicionara un espacio para las plantas, usted -incluye la cabeza a Stella- la persona de la encargada ese programa-

¿Qué gana tu jefe? - preguntó una incrédula Helga

-Nada- afirmo rápidamente

-YY si me niego? - cuestiono Stella

-Entonces se despiden del trato-

-¿¡Qué!? - gritaron los cuatro

-Lord Dereveux solo pidió que se respetaran y cumplieran las dos cosas, uno: el dueño del lugar sería el joven Arnold, dos: la encargada permanente del área de la flora materna de la señora Stella-

El cuarteto se miraba entre sí, era algo extraño sin embargo, era verdad verdad, no se percibía segun las intenciones o algo por el estilo, sus miradas se encontraron para concluir que se arriesgarían.

¿Cómo se llama todo?

-Con una firma, naturalmente, extendió los documentos hacía los más jóvenes.

Arnold y Helga se dieron una mirada antes de firmar, además también firmaron los padres del chico.

-En tres días les llega la copia de los derechos de cesión del lugar, así como el acuerdo. De ahora en adelante ustedes deciden sobre el lugar, en cuanto a la administración del señor William dejo implementada una, si gustas cambiarla para hacerlo, a partir de hoy y en un mes más el zoológico reabrirá, en ese tiempo llegará el personal y los acuerdos con universidades e institutos. Ahora si me disculpan debo irme-

Antes de que saliera de la sala Stella le hablo -Señor Marcus, espere-

El abogado se detuvo obediente y giro a verla.

-¿Por qué? - su voz era temblorosa

-Porque al final la encontró- sonrió calidamente, abrió el portafolio y sacó un peso de cuero, tiene su diario, me pidió que se lo entregara, supongo que tiene las respuestas que necesita, además le gustaría saber si acceder que conozca a su familia-

-Tengo que pensarlo, debo mucho mucho-la voz de Stella era de shock

-Él sabrá esperar. Con permiso, que tiene buena tarde y salió del lugar.

-Quién lo diría, a los quince años nos volvíamos a tener los dueños de una fortuna y un zoológico, ni en sueños más malcriados que me imaginaba esto, lo había hecho Helga en un intento de aminorar la extraña situación.

-Querida, ¿estás bien? - pregunto Miles mientras la abraza por la cintura

-Sí, estoy impresionada pero bien- se recargo en su pecho, se sentía temblante pero con él estaba segura.

-Mamá, ¿qué paso ?, ¿conoces al señor William- sus ojos denotaban lo expectante que estaba de saber que paso, al mirar a la novia de hijo capto la misma mirada.

-Siéntese por favor, necesitamos contarles algo- Miles apretó sus hombros en forma de apoyo

-¿Tiene que ver con lo que paso? - preguntó Helga

-¿Quién es el señor del que habla el abogado ?, ¿acaso lo conoces mamá? -

-Sí, tiene que ver con lo que acaba de suceder, hizo una pausa para tomar el aire y el valor, el señor de quién nos vino para hablar, el abogado, es tu abuelo.

* * *

 **¿Qué les parece la introducción de este nuevo personaje ?, más adelante conocerán la historia de los padres de Stella Shortman.**

 **Espero les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo y gracias por su paciencia en cuanto a mis actualizaciones.**

 **Notas:**

 ***El apodo que Helga le dice que Arnold es alemán y significa guapo.**

 **(Hübsch = Guapo)**

 ***El apellido Dereveux realmente existe, actualmente es el apellido del Vizconde de Hereford, quien también es el encargado de Bonhams.**


	7. ¿Otro abuelo?

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes son los orígenes de Craig Bartlett, no soy una dueña de ellos por eso el uso de los mismos es con un fin de entretenimiento.**

 **Gracias por la paciencia y por seguir esta historia, aquí les comparto un nuevo capítulo y la introducción de nuevos personajes. Espero sus opiniones sobre este capítulo.**

* * *

Arnold se dejó caer en su cama, veía atraves del domo, todo el tiempo creyó que solamente tenía a sus abuelos paternos, no le causaba conflicto, pero saber que tenía otro abuelo del que no sabía nada era un shock, más aún cuando ese abuelo tenía un título nobiliario, recordaba con gran ironía el comentario de Helga "Quien lo diría, realmente eres un caballero", tras esa expresión ella rió, después de todo entendía a que se refería, las enseñanzas que le dieron más ser parte de un importante linaje, en efecto parecía un personaje como en las novelas románticas que su novia leía, ahora le encontraba la gracia, pero aun así era amarga, tenía familia a la que pertenecía sin pertenecer, para él era más importante la convivencia que la sangre, por ejemplo Gerald era su hermano, no de sangre pero sí de vivencias no dudaría en dar su vida por él, mientras que con Arnie compartía sangre más no existía un lazo que lo hiciera cuidar de él más allá de lo socialmente establecido. Suspiro, la necesidad de tratar de respirar, después de todo su mamá era quién más cosas que tenía que ver. Sin duda esperaría ansioso a que su madre decidiera darle más información.

 **Cuarto de Miles y Stella**

Millas observadas desde la cama a su esposa, su postura aunque recta se notaba tensa, se negaba a abrir el diario que Marcus le dejo. Se acercó silencioso, masajeó sus hombros mientras besaba su cuello, ella se relajó inmediatamente.

-Alguna vez, él dijo lo mucho que tu presencia me relajaba, se preguntaba ella con solo un susurro.

-No, pero con lo mucho que me ayuda a hacer una idea, me responde que de forma coqueta.

-¡Miles! - grito ella con reproche mientras golpeaba levemente una de sus manos.

-¡Hey !, no me reprendas por algo que sabes que es cierto

Miles coloco la aguja en el disco de vinilo, unos segundos después del ritmo Apodénteme por Ben E King sonaba, ambos comen a bailar.

 _Cuando ha llegado la noche_ _Y la tierra está oscura_ _Y la luna es la única luz que vemos_ _No, no tendré miedo_ _No, no tendré miedo_ _Mientras estés de pie, espera por mí_ _  
_

Stella se escondió en el cuello de su esposo, dejaba que él le cantara al oído.

-Eres un alma tan vieja- confeso con cariño

Miles sonrió de medio lado, dándole esa mirada que la derretía, amable y seductora -Quizás por eso me enamore y luche por una dama- la apretó aún más a su cuerpo.

La castaña negó con la cabeza y se adelantó al chiste -Sabes nunca pensé que me buscaba, incluso creía que él estaba muerto.

-¿Por qué lo dices? - preguntó el rubio mientras le daba una vuelta

 _Si el cielo que miramos_ _cae y cae,_ _y la montaña se derrumba hacia el mar_ _, no lloraré, no lloraré_ _, no derramaré una lágrima_ _, mientras permanezcas de pie, ponte a mi lado_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
_

-Porque nunca me busco, hice las paces con una historia que nunca conocí- tembló su cuerpo junto con la voz

-Quizás sea el momento de saber la verdad, tú y Arnold tienen ese derecho, no hay prives de esta oportunidad de saber más sobre tus raíces- él acaricio por la espalda

-Tengo miedo-

-La verdad libera del miedo, amor- la reconfortaba

 _Y querida, querida, quédate a mi lado_ _Oh, espera por mí_ _  
_

La música sigue de fondo.

-¿Descubrirías la verdad conmigo mismo ?, ¿Leerías conmigo el diario?

-Por ti iría al fin del mundo y regresaría solo por el orden de tu voz, el dio un beso en la frente y bailo con ella hasta que la aguja anunció el final de las canciones.

 _Siempre que estés en problemas, ¿no te mantendrás a mi lado?_ _Oh, ahora, ahora, ponte a mi lado_ _Oh, apóyate en mí, quédate a mi lado, ponte a mi lado_ _  
_ _  
_

Miles se acomodó con Stella en su pecho, encendió únicamente la lámpara que estaba sobre su buró y comenzó a leer.

Pese a ser un cuaderno corto en grosor y con años salidos con contenido bastante denso, y lleno de revelaciones. Les tomo hasta pasada la madrugada terminalo, sin embargo lo que leyeron les dejo en paz.

 **Noche del día siguiente**

La mente de la joven pareja de rubios sin descanso, una vez que se resolvió lo zoológico y los animales una nueva realidad se les planteaba, ¡Arnold era un caballero!

Como lo antedicho prometió esa noche Stella preparaba una reunión especial, después de la cena contaría toda la verdad respecto al nuevo integrante de la familia.

Helga pidió un permiso para quedarse con un novio, llego más nerviosamente de lo que esperaba y que pasó casi toda la noche, o al menos hasta donde el cansancio le dejo, investigo a Sir William Dereveux quien resultó ser Marqués de Hereford y director real de Bonhams, una casa británica de subastas de arte y antigüedades, según google la empresa Bonhams opera en Londres, Australia como Bonhams & Goodmans y en Estados Unidos como Bonhams & Butterfields.

Sin duda estaba familiarizada con Bonhams & Butterfields, algunas de las obras de la familia de Miriam estaban en esa casa, en la sala de pintura. Rusa, pero las historias decidieron pasar por alto ese pequeño detalle, más adelante examinaría en ello.

Busco el escudo de armas de la familia de Arnold, el causante, Bob tenía el suyo, claro que el ego le impedía olvidar una parte de su origen, aunque el rango jerárquico que tenían los Pataki tenía más que ver con el desempeño militar, era más como una condecoración, pero su novio literalmente poseía sangre noble. Finalmente, en una página la foto de Sir William con una biografía y el escudo anexo, en efecto, el escudo era mucho más estético y delicado que el padre tenía en su oficina, se componía de una corona de marques, roja con ornamentos dorados y dos perlas, debajo de un solo escudo de armas compuesto por un fondo plateado con tres círculos rojos y en el centro de una barra roja, bajo este collar de dos medallas, la primera es la insignia del baronet con el símbolo de la mano roja de Ulster, la segunda corresponde al Caballero de justicia (KJStJ) por la Venerable Orden de San Juan, el título es otorgado a las personas que se destacan en el servicio de caridad y voluntariado, cuando leyó la última parte se río hasta que el aire le faltó, era inverosímil la gran coincidencia entre la medalla que heredaba y todas las buenas acciones que había hecho a lo largo de su vida, bueno en sus quince años. Apago la computadora y se dispuso a dormir pero no sin antes gritar en la almohada y patalear de la emoción. era la gran coincidencia entre la medalla que heredaba y todas las buenas acciones que había hecho a lo largo de su vida, bueno en sus quince años. Apago la computadora y se dispuso a dormir pero no sin antes gritar en la almohada y patalear de la emoción. era la gran coincidencia entre la medalla que heredaba y todas las buenas acciones que había hecho a lo largo de su vida, bueno en sus quince años. Apago la computadora y se dispuso a dormir pero no sin antes gritar en la almohada y patalear de la emoción.

Después del descubrimiento, fue notorio por su nerviosismo, no por algo malo, porque sus hormonas se aceleraron hasta que su corazón, todas las novelas románticas estaban haciendo estragos en ella. Respiro una última vez y toco el timbre de la pensión.

-¡Eleonor! - grito con emoción Pookie -Ya era hora de que llegara mi querida primera dama, yo temo que la orden de los caballeros estaba nerviosa ante su tardanza- hablaba la anciana mientras dirigía a Helga a dentro, la rubia por su parte se sorprendió de la acertada de la referencia de la que consideraba su abuela, había llegado a la conclusión de que la mujer escondía en su extravagancia, todos los secretos que sabía, era más fácil que pasar por el alto, que la loca, sabía que escucharla y por eso le agradaba.

-Lo siento, me detuve a comprar tiramisú de postre- extensión a la mujer mayor la repostería.

-¡Oww! Querida, siempre consintiéndonos el jalo cariñosamente el cachete mientras retiraba sus manos el dulce para guardarlo -pasa al comedor te esperábamos para cenar-

-Buenas noches- dijo tímidamente ante sus retraso

-Buenas noches Helga, que bueno que llegaste. Pasa y siéntate- saludo Miles

En seguida, Pookie, Stella y Arnold con los platillos para la cena. La comida fue ligera que tuvo un gran tema para conversar después, sin embargo por ese momento la plática fue relajada. Tras el postre el resto de los habitantes que no compartían sangre, Shortman se detuvo, la familia conservó más Helga pasó a la sala.

Phil y Pookie se sentaron al lado de Miles y Stella, mientras que los jóvenes se sentaron en el suelo, normalmente su novio se alojó en el hotel, lo que hizo que su madre tuviera que contar.

-¿Estas lista querida? - preguntó Miles

-Algunas veces viendo su hijo y nuera.

-Stella no tienes que contarlo si no quieres, puedo esperar hasta que se sienta más cómodo, la rubia comento con empatía, porque ella sabe mejor que nadie. Arnold asintió con la cabeza.

-Gracias Helga, pero estoy segura de que quiero lo sepan, Arnold lo merece y bueno, eres parte de la familia, sonrió tras la declaración logrando que la ojiazul se sonrojara.

-Entonces mamá, ¿es una larga historia? Arnold aminoro lo serio de la noticia con sus sonrisas infantiles, ella sonrió ante el gesto de los jóvenes frente a ella y se siente más segura de hablar.

-Más o menos- dijo algo pensativa

-Menos mal que la avise a Bob que me quedaba esta noche aquí- Helga uso su acido sentido del humor. Todos rieron, finalmente Stella se sintió lo suficientemente cómoda para iniciar con la conversación.

-Bien, como ya sabes Arnold Sir William Dereveux es tu abuelo, su título nobiliario es el de Marques, además es el propietario y director de Bonhams, una casa de arte y antigüedades.

-¿Cómo es que obtuvo ese título? - preguntó un sorprendido Arnold

-La casa Dereveux tiene un gran límite de altos rangos militares, por eso cuando no hubo sucesión masculina para el título la primogénita podía heredar, en este caso yo, posteriormente serás tú.

-Wow- el asombro era mucho en el rubio

-Si sabes esto como es que nunca me lo habías contado- la duda era bastante valida

-Porque creí que no importábamos- bajo la mirada

-¿¡Qué!? - el par de rubios grito

-Lo sé, no suena muy lógico pero así era, solo recuerdo y recuerdo como, casi lo olvido por completo, lo que no fue ninguno de los jóvenes entendió que así procedió a explicales. -No crecí con él, viví con mis padres biológicos hasta los 3 años, después de eso me enviaron con sus mejores amigos en Italia para crecer con ellos, Natasha y Stefano, antes de que muriera me confesara la verdad, pero era joven y estaba enojada, no conocía la verdad completa pues William les hizo prometer que él me diría, no estaba molesta con ellos pero sí algo sin la culpa los perdone después de todo ellos me criaron. Con el tiempo enteré esa verdad, pero cuando naciste fue imposible no recordarlo, así que me puse su segundo nombre, algo simbólico que me conectara con él, en el fondo quería saber la verdad-

-Alto, espera, corta que Arnold lleva el nombre de su abuelo, pero ... - Helga estaba confundida

-Entiendo tu confusión, su nombre completo es Sir William Arnold Dereveux Laurie, solo que se presenta por su primer nombre y apellido

-Bien, entendí, puedes proseguir- Stella sonrió la misma bastante bastante directa que era la novia de su hijo.

-El libro que Marcus dejo resultó ser el diario de, de papá- decir esa palabra era liberador y por primera vez se escuchaba bien decirlo, le dio fuerza. -Debo confesar que fue bastante revelador en muchos aspectos, pero lo más importante es que al fin entendí el procedimiento de mi padre- los miro para notar que ansiaban escuchar más- Como saben mi padre es británico, mamá es italiana se llama Alessandra, cuando se conocieron papá pertenecía a las filas militares, aprovechaba ese estatus para viajar, siempre ha sido amante del arte así como también conoció a mi madre quien fue curadora en un museo, se enamoró y casaron, ella se fue a vivir a Inglaterra. Ambos seguían con sus carreras, aunque la era militar prefería estar en equipos de apoyo médico o humanitario, siempre se podía usar una arma, como era bueno en lo que nunca se podía pedir hacer más,

-¿Por qué? - Arnold estaba bastante atento

-Verás hijo, en Irlanda existió un gran conflicto armado que duro casi treinta años, fue frente a un conflicto político-político, se enfrentaron los republicanos irlandeses frente a las fuerzas leales del Úlster, esta última usaba la mano roja como símbolo, cuando tu abuelo la utilización desconocía esto, para cuando era bastante tardía, los republicanos irlandeses lo que consideraban un enemigo y cómo el dejo en claro que no pertenecía a las fuerzas leales, ellos tenían que ver con un desertor, en pocas palabras, se convirtió en un perseguido de dos grupos paramilitares - Intervino Miles.

-Nací en 1970, recién empezaba el conflicto, mis papás y yo vivíamos desconociendo este hecho, hasta que mi padre fue alertado, en el 72 había sufrido más de tres atentados, todos salieron ileso pero comenzaron las amenazas en contra de la familia, la milicia era fácil de hacer porque el conflicto bélico se extendió hasta su territorio, mamá no lo quiso dejar, a ambos les costó pero decidieron alejarme, fue relativamente sencillo, como nunca me había visto a la prensa y solo un pequeño grupo sabía de mi les fue fácil sacarme del país sin levantar sospechas, los grupos paramilitares nunca supieron de mí, después de viajar a Australia, pero como el conflicto en la calle decidieron seguir manteniéndome en la oscuridad. Poco después Natasha y Stefano vinieron a vivir a Estados Unidos y perdieron el contacto con William y Alessandra,

-¿Pero si perdieron el contacto como que con nosotros? - Arnold hizo la pregunta que todos en la sala se hacían.

-Contrato a un detective, dio conmigo hasta el viaje a San Lorenzo por el pasaporte, espero hasta que regresamos a la UE pero para cuando me quisieron buscar fue contrajimos la enfermedad del sueño, entonces desde lejos te cuidaron, en el diario cuanta que mucha Hubo un momento de intervenir sobre todo cuando se enfrentaron con Von Scheck, pero todas las veces tuvieron la capacidad de salir de problemas, eso es que las alegraban, las personas que estaban conociendo por sus aventuras, luego nos fuiste a buscar y desde entonces nos ubicaban a Todos, incluso mencionó que hizo por la familia de Helgala miro inquisitiva.

-No es momento para historia, fue todo lo que dijo la rubia, Stella lo entendió y siguió con su historia.

-Pese a saber que nunca llegó a la forma de acercarse y lo entiendo, entonces un día recibió el correo de su hija insistiendo en que necesitaba ayuda, su alegría se disipo cuando no fue algo con lo que realmente podía ayudar, entonces seguiste mandando correos, uso las conexiones y contactos para hacer lo que ya sabemos, aprovecho el momento para hacernos notar quién era.

-Una entrada triunfal- dijo la rubia

-Helga- el tono de Arnold era de regaño como si fuera un comentario fuera de lugar.

-¿What? , es la verdad, parece que nadie de tu familia sabe que hay formas más sencillas de hacer contacto, una llamada o una cafetería con la misma inocencia, el corto solo se encogió de hombros después de todo era verdad, les gustaba lo complicado y aventurero.

-Ahora que sabe la verdad ¿qué va a hacer mamá? - preguntó Arnold viendo su madre a los ojos

-Me pregunto si podrá conocernos, ¿podría querer recuperar un poco el tiempo perdido ?, ¿es eso lo que quieres?

-Yo no tengo problema, al contrario estoy emocionado de ello, pero aquí está preguntando por mamá, ¿quieres reencontrar con tu papá? - la sonrisa del niño de la comprensión

-Sí, sí llegará cuando las chicas no se atreven, Arnold corrió a abrazarla, poco después Miles los abrazo a ambos, Helga también soltó algunas lágrimas ante la escena, Pooki y Philip estaban igual pero decidieron darles un poco de privacidad.

-Eleonor querida, nosotros nos vamos a llorar a otra parte, por favor despídeme del presidente y sus padres- Philip apoyan la moción con una sonrisa

-Claro que sí, descansen- les sonrió y se acercó a darles un beso en la mejilla, la pareja de ancianos la abrazaron, les encantaba saber qué lado más dulce de la chica más ruda de Hillwood.

Apenas había terminado de despedir a los abuelos de Arnold cuando Stella la llamo.

-Helga ven aquí- dijo dijo con voz suave

La rubia se acercó para ser abrazada - No sabes cuándo agradezco que estés aquí apoyándonos a todos, eres grandiosa, ¿lo sabes? - dijo con amor y agradecimiento

-Stella no me agradezcas, por la familia se pareció ¿no? - sonrió y devolvió el abrazo.

-Bueno ya que estamos viviendo un momento feliz hay que festejar- propuso Miles

-¿Cómo? - tentativa averiguar su hijo

-Bailemos- sugirió Helga

-Me parece bastante pertinente- respondió Stella y se acercó a poner un poco de bossa nova, antes de ponerse a bailar con su esposo se le susurro a Helga- Aún me debes una historia sobre mi padre - el guiño el ojo y se fue a bailar

La noche termino con risas y una promesa de reunión con la familia.

 **Días después**

Algunos días después, en una sesión de visitas a la casa de su novio les dio una sorpresa, se había tardado porque los regalos fueron hechos ella misma, fue una de esas veces en las que agradecía ser una artista y el poder de los detalles fue de los que ofreció a su familia

Estaban reunidos en la sala antes de la cena y ella nerviosa se sentaban en la sala antes de la cena y ella nerviosa se frotaba el brazo mientras hablaba, oraba en su cabeza para que los regalos fueran del agrado común.

-Miren seré breve, en light of the steps recientes pensé que era bueno tuvieran algo que los identifique con su nuevo apellido, bueno con la parte de la familia a la que están aquí tienen que arrastrar las dos grandes envoltorios de papel cada uno de 1.20 x 1.20 metros.

-Esto es pesado, ¿no trajiste su sola verdad? - reprocho un poco Miles

-Soy fuerte pero no tanto, Bob me ayudo hasta la puerta- sonrió con apreció.

Stella fue la primera en abrir el suyo, las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos, era el escudo de su familia, tallado en madera y pintado, era un trabajo detallado, simplemente hermoso, tenía la leyenda _Dereveux de la casa de Hereford,_ y en la parte de arriba en latín se leía _Pro fide pro utiliate hominum, "_ Por la fe y el servicio a la humanidad" ambas con perfecta caligrafía antigua, parecía sacada de un viejo pergamino.

Helga noto las lágrimas de su suegra y se convirtió en un nudo en el estómago, quizás se extralimitó - Lo siento, pensé que era un detalle agradable, yo no pude terminar la frase porque fue interrumpida por el abrazo de Stella.

-No digas eso, es hermoso, estás son lágrimas de felicidad, en verdad gracias, volví a abrir las palabras -Sigues tu Miles-

-Pero ni siquiera hemos visto tu regalo- reprocho como un pequeño pequeño

-Primero velo tú, luego ambos lo mostramos a todos, ¿te parece?

-Me parece justo- abrió su regalo

También era el escudo de armas de los Shortman tallado y pintado, en la parte de abajo pequeñas torres de punta y por debajo de un hipogrifo dorado con el fondo rojo, Stella tenía razón, era hermoso. Lo que más me sorprendió fue la chica supiera de su escudo de armas, claro que lo conocía como antropólogo debía conocer sus orígenes, que ella investigara sobre ellos el corazón.

-Stella tenía razón es hermoso, no encuentro otra palabra para describirla- la abrazo y le dio un giro en el aire haciéndola reír.

-Bien, bien, ya estás viendo, ahora nos toca ver a nosotros- alego Philip

-Tienes razón vaquero- apoyo Pookie y el guiño un ojo

Al mismo tiempo voltearon los tallados, tras un breve silencio de apreciación se escuchó un unsono "wow".

-Felicidades chaparro, tu novia es toda una artista debes de amarrar el abuelo mientras que codeaba a tu nieto haciendo que se sienta.

-Elena las guerras no solo comenzó por su belleza sino también por su talento también era el turno de Helga para sonrojarse.

La rubia notó cierta envidia en el rostro de su novio, sabía que él también quería un detalle así, aunque más por pertenencia era porque quería un pedazo de arte para él, sin duda la sorpresa era la suya.

-De hecho tengo algo para ustedes también -miro atentamente a una pareja más grande de la sala, les entrego un pergamino de papel amate a tamaño póster con los dos escudos de armas pintados- Ustedes han hecho lo posible porque todos quedemos juntos juntos, se merecen tener ambos escudos, son nuestros guardianes, les sonrió y abrazo, ambos le correspondieron el abrazo.

Cenaron y durante toda la comida Philip presumió a los inquilinos el regalo que se había hecho, logrando sacar más risas de todos, sobre todo por los pucheros del señor Kokoschka.

Finalmente los rubios se subieron a la habitación de Arnold para descansar, se acercaron en penumbras a la cama del chico y en cuanto a este prendió las luces Helga se abalanzó contra el tirándolo sobre el lecho, tomo el control y atenuó las luces evitando viera hacia donde estaba su escritorio.

-Vaya parece que alguien esta traviesa- el tono de voz del chico bajo y erizo los vellos de Helga y haciendo que se sonrojara.

-Dios Arnoldo porque siempre piensa en sexo- hablo pero evito su mirada

\- No fui el otro arrojó el otro contra la cama y dejo su pecho al alcance de una boca, mientras hablaba el abrazo por las caderas para acercarla, entretanto rozó su nariz entre los pechos femeninos.

-¡Dios! - no pudo más y lo beso logrando poner una gran sonrisa en la boca de su novio.

Unas horas después y recién recobrando la respiración por fin hablo la chica.

-Sabes realmente no buscaba intimidad esta noche- confeso mientras se acomodaba entre las piernas echada sobre su estómago y lo viéndolo a los ojos mientras usaba sus brazos de apoyo.

¿Ah, no?

-Eres de lo peor- el conjunto de la lengua haciendo la sonrisa de él se ensanchara

-Te amo-

-¡Criminy !, eso es trampa ... también te amo acer se a besarlo para regresar a tu amable posición.

-Si no querías esto - señalo la cama destendida y la ropa esparcida- ¿qué ibas a hacer entonces?

-Darte una sorpresa, aunque claro esperaba lo que hicimos como agradecimiento, no me quejo pero si quieres repetirlo tienes que saber que no me opondré- el guiño el ojo coquetamente.

-No me tientes- lo dijo casi en un gruñido

Ella se rió mientras golpeaba su pecho, pero en serio, ¿quieres ver la sorpresa?

-Sí-no dudo en responder

Se levantó de la cama y se levantó para buscar la camisa de Arnold para ponérsela, durante esa acción, la mano de su novio que le acariciaba la espalda, ella le quitaba la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, antes de que pudiera pronunciarlo le hablo

-No te vistas, amo la ropa y no me muevas, no sé si mar por la sorpresa o como la vez con la luz tenue, pero por favor déjame verte por la mañana, mira por dónde se volvió un tono verde esmeralda intenso, se siente hipnotizada ante el color.

Las palabras le faltaron así que, al igual que el resto, hasta el momento en que se podía hacer, se recostó de lado y sobre un papel para hacer la novia mejor, su mirada no era otra cosa, también estaba cargada de pasión, amor, asombro y curiosidad.

Antes de sentarse en la cama le entrego un paquete de 50x30 cm aproximadamente, envuelto en papel rojo brillante y con un moño plateado, se sentía un poco pesado pero una de las caras era plana. Se acomodó sobre su regazo, dejando sus piernas estiradas, sus manos se colocaron suavemente en sus hombros, se acercó a susurrarle al oído- ábrelo- y él obedeció.

Quito con cuidado el moño y rasgó lentamente el papel, casi sentía que era como la cabeza, en cierto modo era, y estaba frente a él una especie de árbol genealógico con escudos heráldicos, tenían los escudos que pertenecían a sus padres por separado sus iniciales, de las que salían sin líneas hacia abajo marcando la ascendencia, los dos se unían y ahora estaban juntos con las iniciales de él en la parte inferior, de sus escudos salían una línea que unía a su héroe con la de Helga, conocía esa línea, en la simbología de la antropología del parentesco representaba filiación o matrimonio, su corazón bombeo más rápido era una forma increíblemente creativa de mostrar amor y compromiso, la contensión nuevamente con esa mirada de descubrimiento que le dio en San Lorezo cuando le entrego su relicario para salvar a su padres,dejo guardar a un lado el regalo y la estrecho en un fuerte abrazo.

-Lo amo Helga, no solo este detalle, sino que cada cosa que ha hecho y compartido conmigo, te amo, te amo, y te juro que lo guardas como lo más sagrado, esta es la promesa que me haces porque yo también quiero que estés en mi futuro en mi eternidad, te amo la llena de besos alegres. Se recostaron abrazados viendo las estrellas, antes de que se quedara dormido, se alojaron en su regalo a un lado de la foto de ellos dos que tenían en su buró.

* * *

 **Quiero platicarles que este capítulo exigió mucha investigación de mi parte, de entrada desconozco mucho sobre la historia de Gran Bretaña y sus jerarquías nobiliarias, pero quería basarme en algunos hechos históricos verídicos y resultantes que al final todo lo que estaba haciendo, las insignias del escudo de armas que se liga con la caridad y la personalidad de Arnold, o el símbolo de la mano roja con la bandera de Irlanda del Norte que me permite desarrollar el arco argumental.**

 **Sé que a veces no es usual contar esto, pero me emociona como se fue dando las cosas para esta historia y quería compartirlo con ustedes.**

 **A continuación, tenemos una aclaración que es muy necesaria:**

 **-En el capítulo anterior me refiero a William como Lord pero por grado jerárquico en realidad es Sir, aunque el apellido y escudo de armas de Hereford es de una ciudad que decide usarlo con un título nobiliario mayor.**

 **-** **Un baronet usa el honorífico de** **Sir** **pero la Dignidad no está considerada una orden de caballería. Figura por encima de todos los Caballeros de la Jarretera y de los Caballeros de la Gran Bretaña. N** **o comparte una nobleza equiparable a la del resto de títulos a pesar de su carácter hereditario. Así, los demás poseedores de mercedes nobiliarias gozan del privilegio de integrar la cámara de los lores en tanto que los baronetes carecen de dicha capacidad.** **(Peso político)**

 **-Tanto el escudo de armas Pataki, como el Hereford y el de Shortman existen.**


	8. Presentación del libro y una canción

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes son los orígenes de Craig Bartlett, no soy una dueña de ellos por eso el uso de los mismos es con un fin de entretenimiento.**

 **Sé que me tardo mucho en actualizar por eso les agradezco enormemente su paciencia y por seguir al pendiente de esta historia, aquí les comparto un nuevo capítulo y la introducción de nuevos personajes. Espero sus opiniones sobre este capítulo.**

Arnold miró por la ventana de la oficina que compartía con uno de sus favoritos favoritos e íntimo amigo de su abuelo William, se distrajo viendo el paisaje y tarareando una canción para sí mismo, al estar en lo alto de la parte de la ciudad, suspiro sintiéndose tranquilo, había pasado un año desde que lo sucedía con Fanny y finalmente tanto él como su novia podía ver hacia atrás sin pecado y miedos, sonrió ante ese pensamiento, al final eran felices de nuevo.

Escucho la cafetera trabajar, se acercó a un servicio de café para regresar y seguir viendo el paisaje, se perdió en la vista y fue así como lo fue Helga.

Ella entró a la oficina en completo silencio, logrando hacer sentir celos a los gatos, colgar su abrigo, camino la poca distancia hasta la silla en donde estaba su novio, lo abrazo por el cuello logrando sorprenderlo.

-¡Hola hübsch! - le saludo ella en voz baja

-Perle, hola, lo siento no te escuche entrar- dijo distraído Arnold

-Lo sé, esa era la idea -el beso el cuello y se envió a su regazo -puedo saber qué es lo que ha capturado tu atención? - pregunto curiosa

-El paisaje de aquí, súmale el clima y me recuerda a nuestra casa de Minessota- hablo con gran nostalgia

-La casa del lago Ash ... también la extraña- tras su declaración se recargo en el hombro de él

-Ya que tanto la extrañamos como volver a comprarla- comento en tono optimista

-Me encantaría pero también es mejor que eso, aunque vivimos muchos buenos momentos también me gusta, quiero recordarme.

-Te entiendo, Hertz, te entiendo- la abrazo más fuerte.

La casa del lago Ash era un inmueble que había comprado antes de entrar a la universidad, por dos años fue su refugio entre clases, antes de que las fiestas se encontraban para pasar el tiempo juntos, luego regresaron juntos a Hillwood, era su lugar especial . Los paisajes le servían a Arnold para tomar fotos y ella la tranquilidad, la inspiración para escribir, poco después de la farsa de Fanny, comenzara, ella supo de ese lugar, se aferró a tenerlo. Arnold no quería, pero tampoco tenía el corazón para deshacerse de la casa. , Helga en cuanto supo regresar en un viaje exprés de Oxford para venderla, el abogado se encargó de enviar la parte respectiva a una, cuando el ojiverde recibió su parte más fuerte que su corazón más roto que nunca, una parte de él entendía el porqué de la decisión de su ex novia, vender la casa le impedía a la impostora apropiarse de sus recuerdos pero también significaba que la tenía herido tanto como para que se deshiciera de sus recuerdos. Después de recuperar su relación con la conversación de esa casa, pero al final, haber aclarado su decisión.

"Además de una buena fuente que la casa ahora es un centro artístico, dan la danza y es el punto favorito del lugar para el montaje de las fotografías y la pintura, creo que sigue siendo un buen lugar" ella término de hablar

-Entonces sigue siendo un buen lugar- sonrió ante la noticia de saber bien aprovechado su viejo hogar

-Sí- respondió ella para acurrucarse más -podríamos comprar una propiedad aquí en Inglaterra

-¿Aquí en Cambridge? - pregunto él sorprendido

-Sí, no te gustaría estar más cerca de tu abuelo, tú creo que a William le encantaría, sonrió como el gato de Alicia al ver el dilema que cruzaba por el rostro de su novio

-Yo, no, no, no sé qué decir, me gustaría pero no sértamudeaba el rubio

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, jara rio estridentemente ella- tranquilo cabezón era una broma, me gusta aquí pero no tengo el lugar en mi estilo de vida quizás me ha atrapado Hillwood- lo tranquilizo

Arnold suspiro- Menos mal, quizás en otro lugar pero en verdad no podría estar aquí, me gustaría saber por qué prefiero el abuelo William vaya a visitarnos, confeso el rubio

-Te entiendo-hablo con una frase arrastrada y baja su novia

El momento en que se celebró fue en Cambridge, si, en el que Arnold se encontraba cursando un semestre en el extranjero, ella había sido invitada, primero, una nueva, más reciente, libro de poesía, _Serendipia. bajo la lluvia,_ en su mayoría contenía como esencia sus poemas de la niñez aunque con las correcciones y el ritmo que la madurez y los años le brindo; su segundo motivo fue un concurso de danza universitaria a nivel internacional, la final se llevó en su escuela, la universidad de Cambridge, obviamente su universidad y la de Helga, Bennington College siendo esta última la favorita para ganar.

-¿Nerviosa? - se atrevió a preguntarle a su novia

-Te mentiría si te digo que no- confeso ella acurrucándose aún más en su pecho

-¿Serviría que te diga que sé todo saldrá bien? - pregunto él

-Quizás un poco-ella sonrió ante los intentos de su novio por animarla

¿Qué se necesita para que estés totalmente seguro de que todo saldrá bien?

-No lo sé, pero en verdad debo relajarme, todo esto me está diciendo en demasía- mientras hablaba se frotaba las cienes

-Puedes tener un par de ideas para relajarte aunque al principio sus pensamientos fueron tranquilos al final se tornaron un tanto pecaminosos, pero el que podía tener culparlo tuvo su regazo a su hermosa novia.

-¿En serio? - ella por su parte solo pensó en ese lado perverso

-Mmmhum- respondió murmullando entre su cuello

Ella solo sonrió de lado y estiró su cabeza para darle acceso a su boca, solo la base del primer roce de sus labios para que ella pudiera estar segura, no tenía el permiso para ingresar al Profesor de Arnold, Gastón, o que esa misma noche fuera la final de baile, lo único que quería era ese momento era estar con Arnold.

Fue así como lentamente, antes de que las tensiones de Helga se tornaron tórridas pasiones, se empujó a su novio sobre la silla de cuero y se envió de espaldas a él, su respuesta fue un gemido lastimero, llevando en sus manos a su pecho, se acercó a su oído para decir con voz entrecortada:

-¡Dios Helga !, ¿acaso tratas de matarme? - ambos gimieron

-Aún no sonrió de lado para después de gemir

Mientras seguíamos teniendo sexo, Arnold volvió a recordar esa canción que tenía la cabeza, sin duda, parte de la letra quedaba ad hoc a la situación.

 _Soy inocente de tu lado más culpable,_

 _Pero el culpable de tu lado más caliente._

 _Soy el custodio de tus ráfagas de odio,_

 _Y el comandante de tu parte de adelante._

Los dos siguieron haciendo el amor, perdieron en su mundo hasta que escucharon los pasos, Arnold fue el primero en recobrar el sentido sobre donde estaban, pero Helga siguió en su trance besándolo, el rubio se paralizo, los pasos antes que todo más cerca, antes antes de exclamar su preocupación por novia se dispuso a darle placer oral.

-¡Helga! - grito con asombro y placer

Ella respondió pasando su lengua por el glande de su novio, causando otro gemido, mientras que los pasos se acercaban cada vez más, ella sabía que había puesto seguro a la puerta pero nunca se lo comunicó a otro rubio por lo que siguió dándole placer. Por otro lado, Arnold tenía la adrenalina en la cabeza entre la persona que se acercaba y su novia haciéndole un increíble oral, pero pese a ello, sus nervios estaban en tranceando, Helga lo notó y dejo su trabajo para preguntarlo desde abajo.

-¿Quieres qué pare? - su voz salió más seductora de lo que esperaba

-No, no sé ... - se froto el rostro con desesperación

Ella encogió los hombros y el regreso a su lugar, Arnold solo pudo colocar las manos en su cabeza, seguir adelante, en cuánto, los pasos, pararon, escucho, la, perilla, girar, pero, no, ceder, solo, basto, intentó, que, la, persona, estaba, por, entrar, cediera, y se fuera, en el momento justo, el ojiverde descargó su semen en la boca de Helga, miro hacia ella, en un segundo la puso contra la puerta y la penetró hasta que ambos llegaron al clítoris, después de que la pasión se refrescó por el sudor de sus poros se soltaron a sí mismos, viendo que el reloj se anunció que el tiempo se les acercó por encima de lo que rápidamente se cambiaron y salieron de la oficina, la taza fría de café en el escritorio fue lo único que quedo rastro de ellos.

La pareja de rubios solo tuvo el tiempo justo para arreglarse y acudir al auditorio donde se realizó el evento, Arnold tomo asiento en los lugares de hasta el frente, justo en el centro para tener una mejor vista del escenario, detrás de él se sentaron unos alumnos de nuevo ingreso, por ende no lo conocían, sin embargo, no hay más que lo que decían. Finalmente, el concurso dio inicio con las etapas, la grupal y una individual, la etapa grupal fue muy cerrada, Cambridge se presentó con una pieza más clásica por su parte, Bennington College, con una fusión de danza moderna, danza del vientre y hip hop, Los chicos detrás de Arnold no dejaban de saludar a las chicas, principalmente una niña que se emocionaba con su físico, escuchaba cuanto les gustaba y si tenía suerte de acercarse a ella,

Finalmente Helga y su compañero de baile salieron al escenario de blanco, la música de fondo era un clásico ochentero, las primeras notas de eclipse total del corazón sonaron, ambos comenzaron la danza con pasos sincronizados y puntuales de acuerdo a la tonada, las cargadas eran impecables daban la ilusión de que la rubia tenía el peso de una pluma, finalmente en el coro lo último todo, la fuerza en los movimientos que subían al igual que las antiguas cargas, todos contuvieron el aliento en cuanto Helga corrió por el escenario saltando a los brazos de compañero de baile, el público reventó en jubilo mientras la interpretación terminaba con un toque sensual.

Arnold no deja de sorprenderse con el talento de su novia, en cuanto vio que la ojiazul se recuperaba hasta el escenario para recibirla mientras se retiraba del mismo, ella corría feliz a sus brazos dejándose cargar por él.

-¡Eso fue maravilloso Helga! - le dijo muy emocionado

Ella no pudo contestar, solo la sonreía y la abrazadera mientas gritaba de la emoción, el resto de sus compañeros de baile se acercó a la felicitarla a ella ya su compañero, pero el júbilo duro y poco que el maestro de ceremonias llamo a ambos equipos para anunciar al ganador, el rubio dejo partir a su novia de mala gana pero también ansioso por saber el resultado. A continuación, ver más ejemplos de más por maestro de la ceremonia de graduación de la universidad de Bennington que como el ganador, aunque todos sabían que esa victoria fue asegurada por la rubia.

Al igual que el resto del equipo tenía el día libre, se podía celebrar un club sin embargo. Helga tenía que prepararse para la presentación del libro de poesía por lo que la pareja se retiró a descansar.

Eran casi las once cando llegaron a la casa en donde se estaba quedando Arnold y por ende dio la bienvenida a Helga, era una casa de campo que compartía con el mejor amigo de su abuelo Gastón Lennox, quien también resultó ser su profesor y colega, Gastón era un arqueólogo especializado en culturas mesoamericanas, en años recientes se interesó en los ojos verdes, así que cuando sabía que tenía un antropólogo joven que tenía contacto con esta cultura no era un adulto bajo su ala, sin saber qué era el nieto de su buen amigo, cuando ambos se enteraron de los recibos muy felices la noticia, levantando el lazo de amistad; fue precisamente gracias a Gastón que Arnold pudo ir a Londres a estudiar.

Cuando llegó sorprendido por el hecho de que Gastón aún estaba despierto, entraron a la sala y lo encontraron frente a la chimenea con una copa de vino en la mano, escuchando blues de un viejo tocadiscos, Arnold sonrió porque la imagen lo grabó en su abuelo Phil cuando niño.

-Buenas noches- saludo él con cariño

-Hola- solo murmuro Helga quien yacía dormitando en el hombro de su novio

-Buenas noches, bienvenidos- saludo feliz de verlos y sonrió al lado de la tierna imagen de la joven pareja -parece que es mejor que lleves tu novia a la cama, el sueño ya te venció- sugirió amablemente

-Tienes razón, ir a acostarla y vuelvo a hacerrte compañía, claro, si no te molesta-

-Sabes que no, ve te espero-

Arnold acostó a Helga, se quedó un momento viéndolo antes de darle un beso en la frente. Finalmente se puso su camino y camino a la sala donde se encontraría con su amigo.

-Día pesado, ¿eh? - preguntó Gastón mientras le ofrecía una copa de vino

-Algo, más bien lleno de emociones - se sonrojo al recordar lo ocurrido en la oficina

-Me imagino que sonrió al notar el sonrojo de su joven amigo

-Sabes que no había tenido el derecho de conocerse muy bien a la novia, usualmente cuando la visitaba en Berkeley no se quedaba mucho tiempo, hacía una pausa al tanto dramática, ella era una mujer muy apasionada, fuerte y muy independiente.

-Sí ella es grandiosa- el rubio se rascó la nuca un poco avergonzado

-Me alegra que finalmente superan sus problemas, ambos se hacen tanto bien, el más viejo confeso mientras se acerca y coloca su mano en el hombro mientras ambos miraban el fuego en la chimena

-Sí, no sé qué hice para merecerla pero voy a hacer todo en mi alcance para mostrarle mi amor- el ojiverde giro a su amigo a los ojos y sírvase feliz cuando él tiene una sonrisa de orgullo chocaron sus copas y platicaron otro rato antes de retirarse a dormir.

Helga finalmente despertó alrededor de las diez de la mañana, sintió la luz del sol en los ojos y giró para evitarlo, se encontró con el pecho desnudo de Arnold donde coloco un beso antes de recorrer con su dedo su mandíbula y labios, poco a poco él fue abriendo los ojos, se despertó completamente con un novio en su novia, ambos platicaron un poco antes de levantarse a desayunar.

Aún en pijama salieron a la mesa del jardín donde se unió a Gastón quien se sentía muy feliz de convivir con ambos, debido a su carrera constantemente se había alejado de su familia, su esposa y cuatro hijos radiaban en la UE, los más grandes eran casados los dos menores eran de la edad de los jóvenes que tenían enfrente, por ello era inevitable pensar en sus hijos.

-Así que hoy es la gran noche, ¿eh? - le pregunto a Helga

-Sí, la hora de la muerte se trata de tomar en cuenta en la boca un bocado de huevos

-Hertz, no exageres, no es para tanto- dijo Arnold mientras acariciaba el dorso de su mano

-Jajajajaja, sé que te ira bien, pero si deseas que el show termine avísame y te ayudo a escapar- le dijo Gastón

"Al fin un caballero, la vez cabeza de balón eso es lo que tuviste que decirme desde un principio" dijo ella con tono juguetón y enseñando la lengua cual niña chiquita

-Lo que digas Helga, lo que digas-

-Si bien, es cierto que un caballero debe actuar así que la certeza de que no lo acepta, solo Arnold tiene ese privilegio- Gastón logro ponerlos rojos- aunque me supongo que solo entre ustedes puede manejar los caprichos y vulnerabilidades del otro, eso mis queridos Algunas parejas pueden hacerlo- les guiño el ojo

-Claro, solo alguien que paro una erupción volcánica puede controlar el genio de un Pataki- respondió Arnold haciéndose el serio pero cuando sus dos acompañantes se rieron él les siguió. Nuevamente a su mente para la canción, beso amorosamente una Helga y la rodeo con su brazo.

 _Soy vulnerable de tu lado más amable._

 _Soy carcelero de tu lado más grosero._

 _Soy el soldado de tu lado más malvado,_

 _y el arquitecto de tus lados incorrectos_

Ya que la presentación se realizó en un lujoso salón que le gustaba la gala, ambos optaron por usar una etiqueta que recordaba a la vieja moda inglesa, ella usaba un vestido sin hombros y con el borde a tres cuartos, la parte del pecho tenía encaje negro , la cintura tenía una cinta delgada con una flor de cristal de Swarovski, la caída del vestido era recta y en color azul marino.

Arnold por su lado decidió usar un chaqué, si bien era cierto que solo se usaba de día para animar a un compañero para combinar con Helga, también era de color azul marino, con una corbata del mismo tono y puntos blancos, cuando Gastón los vio se emocionado al decir que eran demasiado adorables.

Finalmente, llegó al salón, se distinguió por ser una de las sedes del famoso y lujoso Rainbow Room en la Plaza Rockefeller, el aspecto era exactamente el mismo que en Nueva York, sólo que en Londres. La cena transcurrió sin problemas, todo el mundo alagaba a la rubia, Arnold lo agradeció enormemente porque no se despegó de su regazo y porque sus mejillas tenían un adorable tono rojo, llego la hora en la que daba su discurso, con la misma seguridad la que camino hasta el estrado, captó la atención del público mientras adornaba con frases de poesía la historia de su enamoramiento, no dio detalles que solo los conocía, el ojiverde que no le despegaba los ojos.

Pronto se aburrió sin embargo debían esperar el brindis de la casa editora del libro para poderse ir, la rubia se dio el tiempo suficiente para ver qué bien encajaba su novio en ese traje, se mordió el labio para omitir un gemido, se acercó a él en cuanto escucho que la banda tocaba una música lenta de piano, el gustoso lo recibió en la suya y el camino a la pista con ella, en cuánto comenzó a escuchar la letra de la canción.

-¿Y esa risa? - preguntó ella curiosa

-La canción que suena-

-¿Te da la canción que suena? - ella levanto una canción con incredulidad

"No la canción, en realidad es la letra, es irónico porque desde que la escuche, la película más querida, hay partes que me hacen recordar nuestros momentos juntos, al decir la última parte, sonríe, a ella le, la dulce dulce.

-En serio, ¿cómo montaña? - ella le susurró al oído

-Hertz tú los conoces bien, pero te daré una pista, te gusta gritar mientras lo hagas solo se alejó de ella solo lo suficientemente para guiar el ojo y besarla.

-Te odio- le dijo en un puchero

-Claro que no le respondió él enseñándole la lengua

-No, te odio porque ahora solo quieres estar a solas y no podremos hasta que acabe esta fiesta estúpida resoplo y se acomodó en su pecho.

-Somos dos, no falta mucho para que el final del brindis, después de eso nos suene el dulce apretón

-Lo que tú digas es cabeza de balón, lo que tú digas- sonrió y siguieron bailando.

Finalmente el brindis llego y la pareja huyo del lugar, después de hacer lentamente el amor Arnold acurruco una Helga en su pecho para caer el oído la canción que bailaron juntos.

 _Soy propietario de tu lado más caliente._

 _Soy la dirigente de tu parte más urgente._

 _Soy artesano de tu lado más humano,_

 _y el comandante de tu parte de adelante._

* * *

* Link del baile de Helga, entonces crees que puedes bailar: Melanie y Neil-Contemporary. (Búsquelo en YouTube)

* Si quieren saber como son tanto el vestido de Helga como el traje de Arnold aquí les dejo los links, sólo quiten los espacios, coloquen el el link de búsqueda en imágenes.

° Vestido Helga: sposamore img /p /2 /2 /0 /8 /8 /22088 .jpg

° Traje Arnold:i. pinimg originals /89 /f9 /ef /89f9efa0f1fa51e25f1eef87ff31a227 .jpg


	9. Bebé

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes son originalmente de Craig Bartlett, no soy debido a ellos por el uso de los mismos es con una fin de entretenimiento.**

 **Espero que la tardanza valga la pena, aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

Sus ojos no se han dado crédito por lo que ha visto, Pookie ha sido llevado por el bebé entre los brazos sin dejar de ver su joven nieto, por qué no se ha querido cargarla, más que nada por miedo a lastimarla .

-Sabes que es un bebé y los bebés no pueden hacerte nada, ¿verdad? - le susurro en broma su novia.

-Sí pero no es eso, no quiero lastimarla, ¿qué tal que no le agrado? - su voz era temerosa

-¿Bromeas verdad ?, no hay nadie que no te quiera en este mundo, además de ella busca tus brazos cuando te sientas cerca. Arnold se queda callado -Vamos cabezón, no muerde, puede que te vomite pero no te comerá - bromeó su novia .

Lentamente asintió con la cabeza y tomo a la pequeña en los brazos, tenía la misma forma de la cabeza denotando el parentesco, con una mancha de cabello castaño, sus ojos tenían heterocromía, cada uno tenía el color de sus padres, lo supo porque en cuanto La luz de sus brazos Los ojos se abrieron y se miraron fijamente, ahí estaba un ojo verde y el otro azul, era adorable e hipnótico y se le daba un aire misterioso, estaba fascinado por la pequeña parte de sus brazos, no había otra palabra para Describirlo, nunca habría podido sentir tanto amor como solo un toque.

Mientras miras, no te preocupes, no te preocupes, no te preocupes, no te preocupes, no te preocupes. adorable familia! -

 _Escena retrospectiva_

 _Hace siete meses._

 _Arnold paseaba de un lado a otro en su habitación, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y el rostro, se nota su inquietud._

 _-¿Tan malo es? - pregunto Helga con la voz pequeña, ella era más que feliz de la noticia pero le preocupaba que su rubio novio no fuera brincando de gozo, es verdad que todos los que han sido de la sorpresa pero no por eso lo dejaron de Ser algo bueno ¿verdad ?._

 _-¡Es un bebé Helga !, ¡tenemos 18! - grito desesperado_

 _-¡Oye deberías estar feliz, lleva tu sangre! - la ira de Helga estalló -¡la familia está creciendo y lo primero que haces es encerrarte y preocuparte, ¡maldición !, todavía no es el bebé y ya sientes el peso del mundo en tus hombros! - tu pecho se movía rápidamente a pesar de no estar gritando._

 _-¡Tengo miedo !, ¿feliz? - gritó mientras golpeaba la pared- claro que estoy feliz, no sabes cuanta emoción me imagino unos pequeños pies corriendo por la pensión, pero ... ¡Dios! Se trata de la universidad, de la distancia…._

 _-No eres el único con miedo Arnold, todo lo que tenemos es mayor o menor medida y esperemos, digo un bebé es algo realmente serio, alguien que debe estar protegido, y tú mejor que nadie entiendo que no sé eso, hasta hace apenas tres años mis padres me notaron- también ella se cayó caer a su lado._

 _El rubio tomo su mano y el entrelazo -Al menos no estaremos solos- se acercó a abrazarla_

 _-No, no lo estaré- respondió ella mientras se dejaba abrazar_

 _Fin del flashback_

-Estan pequeña, ¿es normal? - rompió el silencio Arnold

-Sí, es una recién nacida, pero te sorprenderás rápidamente. Stella le respondió.

-¿No crees que tiene demasiada ropa ?, estamos en plena primavera.

-No, aún no se sabe su temperatura por lo que probablemente se siente frío, estar arropada por la ayuda y no sentirlo- Nuevamente Stella explicaba con paciencia y ternura.

La pequeña Amy bostezo mientras se mantienen los ojos abiertos para ver a otros jóvenes que estudiaban, Milles lo noto.

-Es tiempo de que Amy descanse, también debe descansar la mamá- anunciamos mientras levantamos en brazos a la pequeña.

-Está bien- dijeron de mala gana el par de rubios mientras ayudábamos a Stella a ponerse de pie.

-Que descansen- Helga fue la primera en hablar

-Gracias cariño, igualmente- contestó su suegra.

-Duerme bien- agregó Milles

¿Por qué no salir de la sala?

-¿Qué pasa pasa Hertz? - pregunto consternada al verlo llorar

-Nada, es sólo un ejemplo que es el hermano mayor de una hermosa niña- sigo llorando con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Oh cariño! - corrió su madre a abrazarlo.

Helga y Milles se miraron antes de sonreírse y acercarse a la madre y al hijo.

-¿Por qué el llanto campeón? - pregunto su papá mientras arrullaba en sus brazos a su hija.

-Porque siento que no es justo, cuando también tengo un hermano estoy en la universidad, no quiero que piense que soy un mal hermano- confesó algo cohibido

-Yo creo que Amy estará orgullosa de ti, además de ser especialista en hacer cosas imposibles, ¿por qué no disfrutar también el tiempo con tu hermana? - habló Helga

-Helga tiene razón hijo, no hay torturas por lo que viene, todavía tienes tiempo para pasar con ella.

-¿Por qué no la leyenda hoy?

-Sí, sirve también para la práctica del molesto Milles, para disfrutar del color que se encuentra en las mejillas.

-Quedamos que no hay más bebés y eso para mí también, al menos por un tiempo más- sentenció la castaña.

-Prometido-respondió la rubia levantando la mano como si fuera una exploradora -ahora vamos a acostar a esta pequeña- habló mientras tomábamos una pequeña cuñada entre sus brazos.

Los padres se quedaron descansando en la sala mientras que otros jóvenes trataban de dormir a una persona que ahora se negaba a cerrar sus ojos.

Amy dijo cuando el calor de su padre la abandonó, fue un punto de llorar por la perdida de incomodidad cuando reconoció el aroma de quién la cargaba, como se votó y se subió las escaleras, apenas se asomó por encima del hombro de quién la cargaba No sé quién era, sino, siempre, con sus papás, y desde que abrió.

Justo cuando se acostumbra para cambiarle la ropa se ha convertido en una sonrisa, se sonrió, se sonrió y se interpretó como la hora de jugar, aunque no entendía porque estaba más oscuro sabía que la chica siempre le cantaba, en ese momento le dieron ganas de escucharla, su voz era agradable.

Volvió a gorgotear de la felicidad cuando la carga y la cantaba, pero aunque se encuentra la persona más cómoda y fácil de cargar, se pone la mano y se mueve en los brazos de Helga. quería e inmediatamente comenzó a llorar, cuando hacía eso mamá y papá cambiaban de lugar, pero no pasaba nada, era hasta qué grito que el joven el tomo en los brazos, el que se corría algo por la mejilla y él lo limpiaba, se calmó y se dedicó a verlo, le gustaba estar con él, tenía una forma rara, pero también como papá y mamá, se siente segura.

Poco después escuché otra vez la voz que le gustaba, se calientan y sus ojos se cerraban lentamente, se caen en el pecho de su hermano, el sonido de su corazón y la canción de la cuna de la canción de la canción. los sueños

-Parece que le gusta que la cargues- haya Helga

-No sé porque, apenas y la persona cargada- se obtuvo mientras se acomodaba en la cuna y arropaba

-La pregunta es ¿qué es lo que en las casi tres semanas que está cargado ahora y que tiene cargado?

-Ya te dije, tenía miedo de dejarla caer- mientras respondía acariciando suavemente la mejilla de su hermana. Amy inconsciente respondió apretando su dedo con su manita.

-Pues ya viste que no pasó nada, es más que te gusta sentirte cerca- señaló su dedo aprisionado. Arnold sonrió. -Tú mismo ha mencionado que no tendremos mucho tiempo para pasar con ella, ¿qué no vamos a aprovechar lo que nos queda al máximo ?, a todos nos gustaría bien- propuso y lo abrazaba por la cintura, recargando su pecho en su espalda y colocando Si la barbilla está en su hombro para ver a su pequeña cuña, agradeciendo que él haya estado incluido, por lo tanto no tiene que levantarse en las puntas de sus pies.

Me quedé en esa posición unos minutos más, cuando el rubio se volvió más lejos que se movió más se acostó en su cuna, después de la vigilia que no despertara los rubios subieron a la habitación de Helga, ya que como era costumbre para los viajes de sus padres se quedó con los hombres cortos.

Mientras tanto se preparaban para dormir seguíamos platicando.

-¿Entonces ha pensado en lo que te dije? - pregunto Helga

-¿Sobre ...? -

-Convivir más con tu herma, ¡duh! -

-Claro que quiero pero además de cuidarte no sé qué más hacer- respondió mientras que se frotaba la nuca

-Bueno parece que tendrás que hacer una investigación profunda pues de ahora en adelante tienes una hermana- le guiño un ojo.

Arnold tomo la palabra de Helga y poco a poco se involucró más en el cuidado de Amy, al principio se le hizo difícil nunca interactuar con un bebé por mucho tiempo sin embargo sus padres, abuelos y novia fueron de gran ayuda, su hermana por su lado hacer por su lado, con su perfume o escuchar su voz girada su cabeza, orientada, hacia una fiesta mientras estaba en sus brazos, un Arnold le preocupaba un poco y que no sabía cómo resentiría el desapego de cuando se fuera de la universidad por la suerte había sido suficiente gente en la pensión para la distraerla, el resulto que no era el código de tiempo con el tiempo, se conformaba con la atención prestada y que aliviaba en demasía.

Los días pasaban y Arnold cada vez se ve más hábil para cambiar los pañales, cambiar, bañar o alimentar a su pequeña hermana, en general era un buen hermano, siempre en el fondo tenía un sentimiento de melancolía al saber Que a pesar de esto se perdería muchas cosas como sus primeras palabras o sus primeros pasos, estaba perdido en esos pensamientos hasta que escuchó a Helga gritar:

-¡Oh por Dios !, ¿estás viendo eso Arnold? - gritaba su novia mientras señalaba a Amy.

Arnold inmediatamente giró en dirección a donde apuntaba el dedo de su novia cuando vio a su hermana que hacia el intento de gatear, pero en cuanto se observan dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se recostó sobre su estómago.

-¿Estaba por hacer lo que pienso que estaba por hacer? - pregunto Arnold

-Sí estás pensando en gatear, yo también lo estoy pensando- respondió ella.

Desde ese momento, pasé toda la tarde, tratando de hacer que Amy gateaba, ella logró mejorar en cuatro puntos pero no avanzó, simplemente distraía, intento de todo, incluso en algún momento. Helga se colocó al lado de Amy para enseñarle a gatear, causando la risa de su novio.

-¿Es en serio? - pregunto él mientras reía

-No te rías cabeza de balón, no has escuchado eso de "mono ve, mono hace" - respondió ella mientras se esforzaba por lograr que Amy hiciera lo mismo que ella

-Así que fue grosero- lo decía mientras que nos manteníamos en serio

-Sabes que ese no fue el sentido, la idea de esa frase es que solemos repetir lo que vemos y decimos, entonces si Amy me ve gateando ella también lo hará-

-Suena interesante, pero no creo que lo logre en un solo día, sólo mílala y se canse- señalo a una Amy que dormitaba.

La organización en el sillón de frente, mientras que se dedican a tener una intensa sesión de trabajo, la presión por la universidad, el trabajo y otras actividades en el tiempo que quisiéramos juntos.

-La carta extraña de Helga, mientras que en el regazo de Arnold.

-¿Mucho? - pregunté él mientras le daba un rápido beso en los labios

-Mucho- respondió en apenas un susurro mientras que besaba de lleno

Se ha perdido en los labios del otro, nada de lujuria, solo se ha querido disfrutar de su tiempo juntos, se ha abrazado y se ha entrelazado el tiempo, hasta que se ha acurruco en el pecho, no ha sido charlaban solo se ha acariciado. poco a poco Amy despertó y exigió con un chillido se redujo en su zona de juegos, así como también lo hicimos, esta vez platicaban sin dejar de cuidar a la pequeña, pronto los ruidosos de Amy cesaron y se giraron para ver sus juguetes abandonados.

El pánico se apodera de los tiempos que antes de poder preguntarnos mutuamente qué fue lo que sucedió escuchado el gorgoteo feliz de la niña que estaba por subir un cuarto escalón. Ante esta escena Arnold corrió a tomar en brazos a una hermana que se sentiría mejorada, aun así, a su vez, fue la emoción de poder desplazar sin tener que llorar, ahora es más fácil acercarse a las cosas que le llaman la atención.

-¡No puedo creerlo, ella camino !, digo ¡no sólo camino, subió las escaleras! ¿¡Qué es verdad ?! - Helga hablo tan fuerte que casi un grito.

-Sí- no puedo hablar el rubio de la emoción. Dirigió su vista hacia su hermana.

Finalmente, en su zona de juego, la pareja se dedicó a observarla, a la fuerza de la adrenalina y la felicidad, a la pequeña y la niña, a la hora de jugar. presenciar un momento especial en la vida de amy.

-Gracias- susurró Arnold en el oído de Helga mientras la abrazaba

-¿Por qué? - mientras que la respuesta es acurruco más contra él

-Por insistir en aprovechar mi tiempo con Amy, sin mi consejo.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, tu familia tiene algo que hace fácil de amar, la sonrisa en el tono juguetón y la otra vez. El tiempo fue corto, pero el aplauso duro hasta la puerta principal se abrió y se giró para contar las buenas nuevas.

* * *

 **Hubo una confusión en mi mente :s , porque nunca se ha subido. ¬¬**

 **En fin, les agradezco nuevamente sigan leyendo esta historia.**

 **Este capítulo se basa en un poco en una experiencia personal en un tema en mi vida aprendí en un momento en el que se ha convertido en uno de mis favoritos, espero de ustedes también.**


	10. Breve charla entre Bob y Milles

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son originalmente de Craig Bartlett, no soy dueña de ellos por eso el uso de los mismo es con un fin de entretenimiento.**

Bob Pataki siempre había sido un hombre de porte imponente, sus años en la milicia le moldearon el cuerpo y el carácter, de hombros firmes, pecho ancho, y un constante seño en el rostro, no era malo pero su mal carácter le daban mala fama, sobre todo entre los niños del vecindario, sin embargo siempre se sintió agradecido que pese a ello los críos aún le hablaran a su hija menor, más sorprendente fue el saber que ella los defendía; constantemente recordaba todas las acciones que Helga tomo para ayudar al resto de su clase, lo desafiante que era a tan corta edad y se le llena el corazón de orgullo, tardo años en poder apreciar mejor a su hija menor, pero la terapia le hacía bien, aún tenía el mismo porte, su semblante era más relajado, incluso se reía más, aún imponía, más ya no era temido, no sólo debía agradecerle a la sino y a su hija Helga, sino también al chiquillo de extraña cabeza.

Sonrió con ironía mientras pensaba en su yerno, su boca se movió en una leve sonrisa de lado antes de beber de su copa, busco con su mirada a la joven pareja que estaba en su mente y suspiro con melancolía.

-Quién iba a pensar que Bob Pataki suspira- Bromeo Milles Shortman mientras tocaba amistosamente el hombro de su consuegro y sonreía.

-Cállate Shortman, nadie te pregunto- respondió hoscamente pero sin agresividad

-Vamos, no te enojes hombre, juro que tu secreto está bien guardado- respondió Milles mientras chocaba su copa con la de él, pero mientras lo hacía miro hacia el punto que llamaba la atención de su amigo, sonrió alegremente mientras veía a su hijo y su novia bailar en el centro de la pista de baile –Me alegra que mi hijo haya conocido a tu hija- hablo Milles

-Yo no- respondió muy serio Bob y guardo silencio brevemente.

Ante tremenda respuesta Milles casi se ahoga con su bebida y giro la cabeza de forma escandalosa, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar, Bob golpeo su espalda para ayudar con el ahogo y hablo.

-Tranquilo, eso pensaba al principio, sin embargo con todo lo pasado yo también estoy agradecido con la presencia de tu niño en la vida de mi Helga-

Un aliviado Milles pregunto- ¿Por qué?- su curiosidad era genuina

-Porque sabía que la niña lo quería desde temprana edad, pero también veía que él no le correspondía, ningún padre quiere ver a sus hijos sufrir, pero yo nunca supe cómo ayudar a Helga entonces hice lo mejor que pude y lo molestaba hasta el hartazgo. Imagínate a un hombre como yo orgulloso, con nula capacidad para transmitir emociones tratando de ayudar a una hija que desde el jardín de niños ya era independiente, sólo sabía tratar con Olga, era sencillo sólo tenía que decirle que hacer, pero Helga nunca fue así, siempre cuestiono, reto, incluso burlaba mi autoridad, y aun así tenía un talón de Aquiles: tu hijo; nunca me gusto ver como la personalidad de fiera se transformaba en un gatito cuando de tu niño se trataba, me volvía loco y más no entender el alcance de sus emociones, sinceramente no habría podido lidiar con todo sin la ayuda que ahora tengo.

Milles sonrió con un gesto de empatía, y suspiro –Te mentiría al decir que te entiendo, pero trato de hacerlo. Si de algo te sirve ellos dos son un bien necesario para el otro y eso se refleja en el bien que hacen a los demás, a decir verdad espero que en un futuro se casen.

Bob tosió pasando con trabajos su trago - ¿¡Qué?!- casi grito confundido

-Oh vamos, no es para tanto, como si tu no lo hubieses pensado también- le respondió el rubio con tono burlón –en realidad sería bueno para ellos, su historia sería única, ¿no lo crees?- tras terminar de hablar devolvió su vista a la pareja que ahora reía entre ellos mientras bailaban una canción lenta.

-Quizás tengas razón, pero espero que pase un tiempo, aún no terminan la preparatoria y en verdad deseo ver como la niña logra grandes cosas a futuro- sonrió con orgullo Bob

-Lo hará, ambos lo harán y nosotros podremos fanfarronear aún más por ello- ambos asintieron para después mirarse.

-Salud- dijo Bob

-Salud amigo, salud- respondió un resplandeciente Milles.

 **Después de meses de bloqueo heme aquí publicando otra vez. Gracias a todos por seguirle dando vida a la historia con sus lecturas, me animan a no ceder ante la nula incapacidad de leer que a veces me acongoja.**

 **Sé que es un capítulo corto sin embargo resalta la amistad que se formó entre Bob y Milles, más adelante mostraré más fragmentos de ella, o si ustedes lo piden puedo darles un capítulo exclusivo entre ellos dos.**


End file.
